End of an Era
by Sunruner
Summary: LoZ:WW spoilers With Hyrule's days drawing to a close, Zelda finds herself taken to the SSBM mansion. Will she forgive the Hylian who doomed them? Will he forgive himself? Completed Last chapter FINALLY posted! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**If you haven't played LoZ Wind Waker then this might be a tad confusing, so now I'm going to spoil it: Hyrule Sank. Yes, it sank, it go bye bye, because Link go bye bye. Granted I don't know when exactly the flood took place, but basically Link didn't come when the people needed him, so Hyrule was drowned. About 500 years later Wind Waker takes place.**

**DISCLAIMERS:**** If I owned SSBM, then you'd never lose the C-stick attacks, and there would be something to resemble a plot along with cut-scenes. Since SSBM doesn't have that, I don't own it.**

**If I owed LoZ: Wind Waker; then you'd know what happened to the rest of the bloody planet, have WAY more stuff in Hyrule, and you could visit GreatFish Isle before it's destroyed. Since none of that is possible, I don't own anything.**

**There, I have spoiled, I have explained. Read.**

**

* * *

**

**End of an Era**

Chapter One

The sun hasn't shone in over six months… Moblins and Redeads run amuck in every town and region. Dark, evil energy poisoning the land…The last time I saw the sky was when it filled with Red, Blue, and Green lights, the goddesses passing judgment upon us…

Then came the storms…. the rain… And the rain… Cold, dark, blanketing sheets of water…

"Sheik! We must hurry; the river is rising too quickly!"

Lightning fills the sky, thunder crashing down as white light takes a snapshot of the mayhem. I hear screams as the world seems to move so fast, broken images filling my vision. Moblins are everywhere, snarling, lanky beasts armed with clubs, beating the survivors relentlessly. Frightened, screaming people, dropping what few possessions they could drag with them thus far. Leaving them to soak on the bridge as they flee.

It's not a Battle, it's a slaughter… More of my people dying needlessly… 

"She-Zelda! STOP!" Impa yells as I drop from my horse, falling into the mess of clubs and spears.

"Take the others and **go!**" I shout over the wind, icy rain splattering me in the eye as I ram my fist into one monster's face. Taking hold of the arm of a large, horned beast, its white amour protecting it from most any attack, I've never seen one like it exactly. I'm close too the edge, merely shifting my weight to send the hellion over the side, and into the churning black waters below. One dark creature looks up, it's muzzle drenched in blood from where it was feasting on a small child's corpse. A boy; his green tunic stained from the gaping whole in his stomach.

Never…

Never have I felt this way… This anger, no this… this hatred it's so…

"Princess!"

There's blood everywhere, a few skilled needles penetrating the moblin's skull send crimson into the rain, killing it instantly. But I don't stop. I smash another beast's skull with the first one's club, side-stepping another knight's slash before I kick it with my heel. It's helmet flying off allowing me to slam its disgusting face with my bare hands!

"My Lady!"

Another vile creature dares attack with its teeth; catching me in the arm before I slam myself against the stone barrier along the side of the bridge, feeling its ribs shattering as its jaw slackens.

I can't stop… I wont! The cobblestones wet with river water and blood, the wind and the rain cold against everything but me. I'm burning, with hatred, with pain! With a scorching fire consuming every thought, and leaving me wanting nothing more than to continue fighting this lost, pitiful battle!

'_Gather the people, and take them to the mountains. Not the valleys child, the peaks… That is the only place you shall be safe…' _

My eyes tear, from the rain and the sorrow welling up inside me. My father's last words to me drowning out the chorus of screams and death. I can almost see him; standing within the Temple of Time… refusing to look at me as the sun shone it's last through the stained glass windows…

Not just a child… A mother, father, and baby… an entire family… gone… Like so many others… People I'm supposed to protect, who look to me to help-to save them, dying…

'_But father! What about Link? I know he will come, he promised! I've seen him in my dreams; he will return on Epona and send Ganondorf back again!' _

I cannot help but scream, my own naïve voice repeating itself in my mind. I use that cry to help fuel my rage, tearing through the battle and ignoring what injuries I take in the process. It just hurts too much…

I just want this nightmare to end… Why are we being punished again?

"**ZELDA!" **

I turn, and the whole world slows; the sounds of the battle pause as if everyone suddenly holds their breath for a moment. Everything falls into darkness, a dull glow in the distance, a monstrous wave charging towards us. Dimly I can hear the groan of the drowned trees as they're scooped up by the water, boulders and soil adding to the wave, a flash of lightning firing through the sky as I fall. I can't scream, can't move. I'm not scared; or even angry… not now…

The stone bridge crumbles under my feet; I look to the side for a moment, everything frozen for the one instant. I see creatures and monsters all around me, the innocent people, My people, some of them falling as well. Frozen in time as they scream in terror... the dark waters splashing up to drown them like so many others. I see Impa, my kind, caring nurse, my shadow and mentor, my best friend. She's on the other side with the survivors; the last of Hyrule's best fighting along side her, protecting the scant few who survived as well. I don't know if it's the rain or her own tears, but the look in her eyes lets me know which.

I'm not angry… I'm sad… so sad… I wish I could cry, or maybe laugh… yes, laugh… Laugh at just how pathetic this is… stupid and pointless.

Like faith. Meaningless, and without cause… Faith is what I had… in you…

You left us… I believed in you, I trusted you, and then… Where are you now? Now that I'm falling like this? Now that the Zora's are being forced to leave the waters because of the poisons oozing from the soil? Now that the Gorons are drowning in their caverns? Now as that boy, that young, Kokiri boy, who dressed like you, is dead, and his cold blood mixes with the waters which are washing away our world?

Slowly, time starts up again, screams, shouts; the groan of the bridge as I at last hear the sound that came with its destruction. I feel too, the icy waters wrapping around me, pulling me deep. It's so cold… the currents pulling me deeper so that I can't fight or breathe.

It's over… It's all over… everything we fought for; everything we believed in is dead… All because you vanished… All because you denied your destiny… All because you…

Just… because of you…

Just you, Link…

* * *

"He wake a-now?"

"Shhh, Luigi; she is-a tired."

"More like dead, Doctor. Wouldn't wanna run into whatever that guy did in a dark alley."

"It's a she, Falcon."

"Oh, c'mon, Samus; look at that get-up! I'll bet you anything that-"

"Yes?"

"I'll stop…"

"Good. Now will all of you please LEAVE? Dr. Mario just said that the new Smasher is still recovering, so please everyone, lets let him sleep!"

"But-a Peach!"

"**OUT!**"

Everything's dark… I can't tell what's going on exactly; more than anything I'm confused though. Why am I hearing voices? This isn't making any sense, the last thing I remember, I was…

"Ah, you is awake?" one of the voices asks, the other ones seemed to have vanished. I try to look around, or to move at all, but something's holding me in place. I strain to move my head; why can't I see?

"Hey-hey-hey! You wait-a minute!" I feel a hand on each shoulder, gently easing me back down as I give a strangled cry. Pain throbbing through my collar-bone and ribs, I bite down on my lower lip to keep from repeating the sound. Nayru it hurts…

"Mamma-mia; yes, you get that when you-a move when you is-a hurt!" The same voice tisks. "You-a lay back down. You want food, yes? Peach, you get-a some breakfast?"

"Of course, Doctor," A second voice said, it's light and cheerful; bur doesn't sound very reassuring in my current position. Everything sounds odd, none of the back-ground noise I should be hearing making it through; it's so quiet… The woman's footsteps sound wrong, not hollow like on wooden floors, deadened like on dirt or carpet, they don't echo like stone. An odd humming sound also fills the air, it's annoying and there isn't even the sent of smoke from torches or candles…

Where am I? What about the others? The bridge!

"Here we go doctor; eggs, bacon, toast, and milk!" The light voice practically sings.

"Good, Peach," The… doctor… replies, "Can you-a at least open you eyes?" he asks, at first I don't know how that fits into the conversation. At least, until I realize he's speaking… to me…

I try to do as he says, cracking my eyes open and looking straight up. Harsh, white-light floods my vision and sends pain running through my head. I whimper slightly and cringe against the discomfort. There's no light that pure unless magic based, but-but I don't sense any magic!

'_Farore… I really did die, didn't I? But then why am I still in pain?'_ I think to myself, feeling hopeless as I turn my head away. The two continue talking for what seems like forever. If their comments are directed at one another or me I can't tell, and really don't care… Can't they just leave me alone? Can't they just…

* * *

**GAME!**

I sigh slightly as the booming voice ends the match, Fox's friend, and one of the latest Smashers, Falco only a few feet away from the arena's end. A bit more distance and it would have meant another KO for my score.

Not that I NEED another Smash, looking up at the scoreboard I feel rather proud to notice how high my points are compared to Falco's. Unsheathing my sword, I slash and jab at the air a few times, ending the combo/victory dance by slamming it back into the sheath on my back. The crowd's cheering loudly, a wave going around the stadium as the warps open up for Falco and I.

"Good match," I say with a wink as the two of us appear in the Locker Room. A large open space with large secure closet-like safes for each Smasher too store weapons when not in the Arena or Training. Each compartment a colour to represent the person who uses it, a bold name-tag bolted to the front, along with an emblem as well.

"Next time, YOU'LL be the one heading into space," Falco jeers, holding one arm oddly as Fox struts up to smack me on the shoulder. The blue, bird-faced flyer gives the brightly coloured feathers in the back of his head a flick, awkwardly straightening his oddly-cut jacket, his tail feather's fluttering back and forth as he walks over to his Bright Blue locker. His companion with a Fox's head, large rusty ears and snout, complete with the red tail poking out from behind him.

"Way to go, Link!" the Space Captain says brightly, sparing a glance at Falco and shaking his head, "What did I tell yeah, Falco?" he asks casually, "He fight's with a sword, and dresses like it's the Renascence; but he's still damn good ain't he?"

"Humph." Is the only reply; and Fox just laughs again, looking back up at me.

"Samus, C.F. and I are having some drinks in the lounge if you'd like to join us after you clean up," the fox offered, looking over at Falco too include him in the invitation as well. "It'll be fun, whaddya guys say?"

I think it over for a moment before remembering something, shrugging at Fox,

"Dunno; I have to talk to Roy and Marth about their writing lessons." I explain, remembering that I promised to give the two some encouragement, since Roy was getting fed up real fast. "They can speak just fine, but they have the same problem I did with characters. Not that their language is like Hylian, but still." Fox waves his hand to dismiss what I'm saying,

"Hey, it's just a small everyday get-together, nothing big or anything." Fox says, "You take your time with those two hot-heads and make sure you don't get burned. Royal's, a pain in the ass I say."

"Oh really?" Falco calls, having vanished off to the showers while Fox and I spoke, steam wafts in from the tiled bathing area a ways off and around a corner. "I seem to recall something that happened near Alpha Centuri…" I have to cover my mouth with one hand to hide my grin, Fox's eyes wide and his ears rigid.

I shrug and let the two Pilots duke it out, sauntering over to my own green locker, a Triforce etched into the metal, and depositing my Hylian Sheild and Master sword in their spots. I remove the heavy mail from under my tunic, not putting the green back on since it's filthy and sweaty from the fight. The brown shirt I wear underneath just fine for the short distance to my quarters. Undoing the thick wrist-guards I need in order to swing my sword around like I do, I casually drop them onto one of the small shelves for next time, leaving my gloves in place .

"See yeah guys," I say with a small wave over my shoulder, making my way towards the door, and up the stone ste-

No, it's concrete, and it's an escalator… Nayru, I've been here seven years and still can't remember the terms. Heh, I've earned myself a few awkward moments with that; not like Marth and Roy haven't as well, but at least I spoke the language when Master Hand showed up, and dropped me off at the Mansion.

Not… the best weeks of my life…

I let the stairs take me to the top and simply step off. Pushing the glass and iron--aluminum… door, I step out into the sunlight, a large pond to my right and trees and flowers to the left. The Smasher Mansion defiantly has some impressive gardens.

"Hey Nana, hi Popo," I call, waving towards the two children freezing the water on the pond and sliding around. The Eskimos giggle and wave back, Nana slipping and her brother making a dive to catch her. I pause mouth open, expecting the ice to crack and them to sink, but they simply make more Ice, and stand up, perfectly fine. I laugh slightly and keep walking down the path, the SSBM mansion looming up ahead, Dr. Mario's hospital ward a glittering glass orb just past the mansion, and connected by a small corridor.

The ward is probably the most unusual place in the Mansion, despite the Warp-pads and floating disks… It's odd being around all the healing Ma-Technology. Un-nerving actually, Marth defiantly had a rough time when he woke up there for the first time, and didn't speak a word of the language. Good thing Master Hand's multi-lingual.

Vaulting over a short rail in the back, I walk inside through the dinning hall. A huge room like the Throne Room back in Hyr—

Eh… There's a long, fancy table with enough chairs for all the Smashers. Like the Locker rooms, each chair is detailed with coloured cushions and has a carved emblem on the back. I pause for a moment, on my way out the door as I notice a group of mushroom men crowding around, bits of saw-dust and wood flying through the air. I blink once or twice, a bit confused as I note Falco's newly made chair in the sunlight, the last coats of stain and varnish drying in the open air.

So… someone else is coming? I wonder where they're from, Mewtwo's been floating around saying something about another Pokemon, so maybe that's it.

Either way, I snag an apple from the fruit bowl in the middle of the table, taking a large chunk out of it as I open the hall door and step outside. The rest of the Mansion is far more familiar, hard-wood floors made of deep chestnut with a long red carpet down the center is familiar. The velvet-backed portraits of great fighters reminds me of manors back ho—in, Hyrule. Sure the lighting is all electric, but along most of the more dressy halls including the dorms, the fixtures are all disguised as torches or candles.

Then again, there are still other halls and entire wings which are steel plated with light panels to help make other Smashers feel welcome. I'm sure Samus and Falcon would have miniature breakdowns if they didn't see anything technological around.

On my way to the Dorms I pass by the Lounge; a comfortable room complete with big-screen TV, that damn surround-sound which almost gave me a heart-attack first day, a bar, and 'Stylish' black leather sofas scattered around. The colours are a bit dull though; white carpets, tope walls, and like I said: Black couches. Not the most vibrant colour-scheme.

But, after seven years you can learn to live with anything I guess. Walking by I notice Samus, and C.F going at it over a chess board. She isn't wearing that odd armour at the moment, and his helmet's off on the counter. I hear words like 'Turbo' and 'Warp' as I throw away my apple core, shrugging and leaving the two Smashers be. C.F's about to lose his Rook,

"Check-Mate."

Or the game.

I cover my mouth with one hand to keep from laughing as I continue down the hall, the Captain not taking the loss very well as he starts verbally recalling every move they both made.

My smile fades slowly as I round the next corner; the lights dimmer as some of them aren't even turned on. The farther I get from the lounge, the more the growing argument resembles the far off sound of Moblins skulking around. The flicker of a dying bulb appearing like a normal flame as I move silently down the hall, the clicking of Ness's jacks behind his door sounding like a Skultula hiding in the shadows. I know I look like an idiot now, but I'm just getting into it so well.

I'm in Ganondorf's castle again; jumping from shadow to shadow in search for the keys I need to enter the inner-chambers, and slice him to ribbons for all the pain he's caused! My feet shifting along the woo—along the stone floors, brushing against skulls of lesser monsters killed by their own comrades.

My door's just around this bend—no it's the chamber I couldn't enter before I killed the twisted creature mid-way through. I've searched everywhere else so the key **must** be in there! So many people are counting on my success; I have to do th—

"Link, what are we watching for?" Roy whispers hoarsely from behind me, making me jump half-out of my skin as reality comes crashing back. My face is suddenly burning as I turn to look sheepishly at the red-haired young man behind me, the Altean Prince behind him still. Neither one is wearing his flashy armor or sword like in the Arena. Like me both are dressed plainly in a brown shirt and grey woolen pants in stead of my white ones. He blinks and gives me an odd look at my reaction,

"Did we startle you?" Marth asks after a moment, I don't really have anything to say,

"Y-yeah," I manage, "T-there's no one, I… just got a bit lost is all…" Roy blinks a few times in confusion, Marth arching one brow before both smile slightly.

"You have stayed in the mansion without leaving for many years, haven't you, Link?" Roy asks, standing straight as the three of us start towards my room. I nod slowly as I take out the key from my pocket, sliding it into the hole and turning to hear the lock click. I twist the brass knob and step inside, allowing the two other swordsmen to come inside as well.

"You miss the world you left as well," Marth states; not as much of a question as Roy's comment.

"Yeah," I say dully, looking around the comfortable room I've called mine for almost a decade. My wooden, four-post bed with a thick brown quilt over top; a large image of the Golden Triforce embroidered into the middle. Beside the bed is my dresser, a plain mirror hanging over it. A fairly large book case takes up the far wall beside the wide window which looks out onto the pond where the Eskimos were skating before. An armoire on the left wall with most of my other cloths that aren't able too fit in my dresser. Behind a plain door to the right is the bath-room I currently have to myself, complete with a bath tub and tiled in blue and green ceramic, small Tri-angle pieces acting as accents. "Nothing here compares with… home."

Paintings, none to extravagant hang up on the imitation-wood walls. One with a densly wooded area, another showing a towering mountain surrounded by dark clouds, a third still depicting a beautiful lake at sunset, a windmill silhouetted against the red and orange. Of all the people here, it was Master and Crazy Hands who painted the images. There's another one; more breath-taking than the others, but it's hidden. It hurt too much to look at after a while…

"But, I doubt you guys came looking for me just to talk about what I think about the mansion, now did you?" I ask lightly, stepping over to the book case and taking out a sleek-looking book. On the bindings it clearly says 'Myths' but it's in Hylian, so neither swordsmen knows exactly. I don't have any chairs in my room, so when I turn back around I'm not surprised to find both Marth and Roy have made themselves comfortable on the floor. The blue-haired man holding a similar looking book in their native language.

Like I told Fox; Roy, Marth and myself can't write English characters worth squat.

* * *

When I open my eyes again, the light doesn't hurt as badly. My eyes still sting, but this time they adjust to the odd light. I'm lying on a bed with papery sheets; my ribs don't hurt as I take a deep breath, trying to stifle a yawn as I look around.

Everything looks so strange, the walls have no seams to show where wooden planks are nailed, or stones mortared in place. They're a solid tope colour with a few designs painted as well, odd mushrooms, flowers, and the initials SSBM, whatever that means, scattered everywhere adding a splash of colour. Again, I notice the odd stale feeling of the air, the light not shed by fire but not giving any magical trace. I try to push myself up, and find it much easier this time. No pain at all but for a slight discomfort as I prop myself up on my elbows.

There's another woman in the room, seemingly absorbed in the odd flip-book she's reading. Realistic pictures, defiantly not paintings, all across the front and back. Brightly coloured, clashing words in some unknown text scribbled along the pages as she flips through them. Her bright blue eyes scanning the words, her golden hair with far more volume than my own curled around her ears. An almost childish crown propped up on the top of her head, not falling off as she keeps her head tilted towards the book, white-gloved fingers easily moving the insanely thin pages.

I would have thought she'd noticed that I'd moved, but she doesn't even look up or acknowledge me. It isn't until I clear my throat that she notices, her bright eyes startled and glittering in the odd light.

"Oh! You're awake, that's great!" She chirps, closing the picture book with a loud snap and scooting her chair closer to the bedside. Something in her eyes doesn't seem right as she places one hand on my arm.

"I'm Princess Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom. But everyone here just calls me Peach, it's so much better." She continues brightly, "What's your name? You look like you're doing better, Master Hand arrived with you last night and you were all soaked and bloody. Oh, you gave Doctor Mario and me such a scare! Not that I doubted the Doctor for a minute! Oh dear me, no. He's so skilled and even the Hands respect him. Are you still in any pain? We can take care of that, one time that big brute, Bowser broke off a spike and was in so much pain, but the Doctor re-attached it and now it's as good as new!" Every time I think she wants me to reply; this Princess comes up with something else to say or ask, it's rather annoying, but I'm still to confused with everything to do much else than let her speak. Maybe I can get some answers by just letting her talk herself horse.

"Not many of the other Smasher's know there's another member, that's you by the way. Master Hand told us to keep you quiet until you're ready to start training with everyone else in the arenas, since people like Bowser and Captain Falcon can be very critical. It's not all that bad though, you look like you're almost at full health again--" The rest of what the Princess says is blotted out as I think over her last statements.

Smasher? What's that supposed to mean, and why would I want to become one? I'm not staying here to train with people I don't even know! I still have an obligation to my people! To Hyru—

Hyrule… Wait, someone named Master Hand brought me here? But I was in the river; I should be dead right now!

"And then there's Ness who's a little brat when he lights things on fire, but Nana can sometimes keep the other kids out of trouble, then again Popo isn't the best either, I bet they're skating on the pond again! They could get hurt, couldn't they? Neither one can swim with those parkas on, last time that happened Samus ended up getting her suit rusty when she had to save them! Oh, Samus is the other woman here at the Mansion, you do **not** want that woman mad about her suit! Just like you should _never_,** ever**, scratch C.F.'s racer. Oh, Kirby and him were going at it in the Big Blue stadium, and when Kirby tried a meteor smash, he went through the windshield!"

"Princess," I say, not feeling bad about interrupting the other woman's rambles, "Where am I?" I ask simply, quickly realizing why she's acting so odd, when I fell into the river I was dressed as Sheik, meaning I still look like a—

"OH! How silly of me!" she giggles, looking a bit flushed, that's not good. "This is Dr. Mario's sick ward here at the Super Smash Brother's Mansion! Master Hand takes the strongest fighters from the different worlds he can see, and brings us all here to compete and see who's the strongest of all! It's really fun, but sometimes people can get hurt, that's why we're here now, because you were hurt, but are you feeling better now? You should be because Dr. Ma—" next question,

"Why am I here?" I say simply, it would probably help if I changed back, even in my weakened state, using magic shouldn't be too difficult.

"Well," Peach replies in a huffy tone, it looks like she's had to deal with plenty of men asking questions of her, "Master Hand didn't say anything more than that you're a new Smasher, it's not as bad as it sounds, what did you say your name was?" she asks, leaning in a bit with her chin in her hands, elbows on the bed near me, those big blue eyes sparkling a bit in the light.

I close my eyes for a moment, feeling the rush of power centering around my left hand, the Triforce of Wisdom shining dully as I feel my skin and eye colour change, returning to what they really are. The magic altering my clothing, the loose pants and thick scarf, which obscures my face melting away as my royal clothing returns. I open my eyes to see Peach's own still oddly wide, and the flush is still there, but her over-all expression is one of mortification.

"My name is Zelda." I say softly, noticing my hair matted and filled with scum from the river water, "I am the Princess of Hyrule, a world in grave danger, and I must return immediately." I reach out and clasp the other woman's hand, giving her a firm look; "I don't know where I am, or who you people are, but please, I must go back to my people."

For a moment, Peach opens her mouth as if to suddenly agree with me, then she looks as if she remembers something important, and her short-lived excitement dies. I search her eyes with mine for a moment, trying to see what's troubling her, but the worried look quickly vanishes, and the other Princess becomes very serious.

"First thing's first," she states. " Bath, Bandages, and Food. Breakfast is way over, so I'll go see what I can round up for your lunch, okay?" She smiles childishly at me and beams as she stands up, leaving the odd book she had been looking through on the chair as she rises. "What are you in the mood for? I'm sure I can find almost anything. Name it!"

"I'm not hungry. Princess; I don't have time for small talk." I say sternly, the other woman frowns for a moment, before breaking into a smile again,

"I'll get your bath going first, you can borrow one of my outfits while that one's washed, you must feel horrible in those clammy cloths!" She says lightly, I scowl slightly as she ignores what I'm saying,

"Princess Peach, I—"

"Just Peach, hun," she says with a wink. My scowl can only deepen at her air-headed behavior.

"**Peach,** I—" It only sets her off again, this time mumbling about someone named Kirby; I'm almost at my wits end. I try to keep myself calm, but by Din's Fire this girl's dense! Fed up with her idiocy, I pull back the covers, seeing that I'm still fully clothed, I swing my legs over to stand. Peach gawks at me for a moment, I have to close my eyes in pain as I wrap my arms around my ribs, cringing slightly in pain as she rushes over to grab my arm.

"Zelda, you can't get up so—Ah!" She's only trying to help, but Goddesses damn it I don't have time for this! Every moment this woman rambles, the water rises higher and higher to drown my kingdom! I **can't** let that happen! I grab her wrist with my other hand, ignoring the pain as I twist her arm around, fixing it behind her back.

"Don't make me hurt you." I say harshly, keeping my voice low as she arches her back slightly too ease the strain on her shoulder. "Now tell me where this Master Hand is."

* * *

**Damn, well, so much for a one-shot. 20 pages is too much methinks, so I'm chopping it up starting with the first 12. Read and review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

**End of an Era**

Chapter 2

After about and hour or so of mutual lessons, Roy and Marth both leave to get some lunch. I call to ask them to save me some as I shut the door, returning the book I was translating to the shelf, and ignoring the tens, if not hundreds, of crumpled papers now scattered across the floor. Most of which simply covered with tic-tac-toe games, or with burn marks from Roy losing his temper. 

Walking over to the armoire, I open the door and pull out my bath robe sitting on the bottom shelf. Stepping back I remove my hat and toss it onto the bed, running my fingers through my blonde hair; the strands matted to my head from my fight earlier, and not feeling pleasant.

Shrugging off the sensation, I step into the bathroom whistling slightly. One of the tunes I learned while going back and forth through Ti—

Shutting the door behind me, I look around the small, familiar space. I don't bother locking the door behind me, or the identical one across the chamber; no one has that room yet so there's no need. I look in the mirror for a moment with my hair all messed and dirty, smirking as I turn to open the faucets. I strip as I wait for the water to heat up, pulling the small lever to change the course towards the shower head.

This type of indoor plumbing hadn't been as huge a shock. The Castle in Hy-- I'd seen similar heating systems before, although showers were new. The soaps and shampoos still make me dizzy though, _'Garden Freshness,'_ what twisted garden smell like that?

Doesn't matter though, I've adjusted to the odd stenches, and just stop breathing through my nose when it comes time too wash my hair. I also close my eyes as I scrub, having learned the hard way that this stuff not only stinks, but burns like hell if it gets in your eyes!

Rinsing, I stop the water and dry off with the towel I brought inside. Putting on the bath robe and tying it securely, I open the door to step into my room and get—

" Hilo, Link!" a bright pink puff-ball exclaims, bouncing around on my bed and giggling the whole while. I blink a few times standing there, not quick too forget that I'm only wearing a robe, the towel over my arm.

"Hey, Kirby," I reply, wondering how the runt got inside. "You need something? I'm kinda busy at the moment." Kirby just keeps giggling and bouncing up and down, jumping a bit too high, and hitting the ground with a loud 'thud'.

"Owiee..." He whimpers, I just roll my eyes with a sigh,

"Well, that's what you get for jumping on the bed,"

"Eight little monkies jumpin' on the bed! One fell off and bumped his head! Momma called the doctor and the doctor said; _'No more monkies jumpin' on the bed!'_" Kirby shouts, having fully recovered from the fall. I beat back a scowl as he continues jumping around my room,

"Kirby," I say with a slight edge.

"Aww, no fun..." He pouts, not liking that I won't play along with him at the moment. Din's Fire, I just got out of the shower!

"Doctor Mario sent me." the puff-ball explains, finally halting the jumping, and plopping down on the messy floor. "He's worried about you fighting so soon after--"

"Tell the Doctor I'm fine." I say simply, wanting the runt out so I can get changed. "It may be the worst, but I'm still not dead. If I could win my match against Falco, then that should prove that I'm alright." With that, I keep one hand at the ties, and use the other too shoo Kirby out of my room. Knowing him he probably just flew in the window, I hadn't realized it was open before.

"But, **Link!**" Kirby whines,

"No buts," I snap, "Go and play with Ness or something, I'm busy right now."

"What about lunch? Yours is still sitting out there." He complains; his eyes bright and sparkling as he looks up at me, half-way out the door. Something about Kirby just irritates me. After Tingle y'think I'd be used too childish behavior, but Kirby's just too much.

"Eat it, I'm not hungry." I say with a scowl, giving him a last little shove before shutting the door as he turns around so say something else.

I hear a high pitched _'THANK YOU, LINK!'_ from behind the door, and cringe. Kirby **meant** to say Thank you, but he tried saying it in Hylian so it came out… Never mind… Maybe trying to teach the formal language to Kirby and Ness wasn't the smartest idea. Peach would come at me with a golf-club if she understood what they were saying by accident…

With my back against the door, I feel a small amount of pain along my upper left arm. Rubbing the skin gently through my robe, I walk back over to my dresser and start pulling out a change of cloths. A clean shirt and my red Tunic ought to suffice for now.

"Damn it," I mutter, half-dressed and looking over to see a bit of red creeping through the sleeve of my robe. Easing the damp garment off, I walk over to my night-stand and rummage through the top drawer. Pulling out a few rolls of gauze and a pair of scissors, I sit down and tend to the wound. Not thinking on it to much as I wrap it and finish getting dressed.

Grabbing my red hat from its peg on my wall, I leave my room and start off down the hall. Part of me would like to go for a walk through the gardens, but I beat back that urge and start off for the hospital ward. Falcon and Bowser have laundry duties this week, and I don't know about the tortes, but the Captain's not about to let a blood-stain go unheard of. It's better if I just go myself. Feeling oddly down, I simply continue down the halls, nodding to the people in the Lounge. Mario and his brother Luigi busy watching a Tennis game while the four people I was supposed to meet with earlier talk about propulsion systems over poker.

"Hey, Link." I look up as my name is called, stopping short at Donkey Kong blocking the hall in front of me. The huge shaggy ape, a dark robin red, his shoulders almost brushing against the walls.

"Hey, D.K." I reply with slightly forced cheer. Knowing it's impossible to get past the mammoth Smasher in the tiny space, I start walking back towards the Lounge to let him through. "How were the Multimen?" my smile's almost genuine as the ape groans noticeable.

"One Banana bunch, and I'm in bed; those wire-frame clones sure pack a punch…" he moans, nodding to me as he continues past, the hall now open for him. "You headed to the Sick Ward?" He asks; I raise one eyebrow, not replying until I find out how he knew. Then again, D.K. isn't very deep, so the answer's probably very simple.

"I was just there about half an hour ago," the ape continues, "The others were right about him; all skinny, and looking like a drowned rat. He was still out cold when I was there, but Doctor Mario's convinced he'll wake up soon, you goin' down to greet him?"

"Yeah, I guess," I say, my interest waking up, most Smashers don't come in through the sick-ward. "So it's another guy? Peach isn't gonna like that; she's dying for another dress-wearing girl to come." I snicker slightly, pausing as I feel a pair of eyes glaring at me from behind a green visor. Okay, okay, I get the point; but Samus doesn't act very feminine most of the time.

"If he wakes up while you're down there, tell him I'll be glad to go easy on him first day in the Arena." D.K. chuckles, I smile and nod, the Ape having cleared the door and looking back around the corner at me, where there's a bit more room for him to move. Eagar to get away from a certain Bounty Hunter's glare, I quickly step back into the hallway and continue along the carpeted corridors.

'_Talk to the doctor, check on the new Smasher; sounds like a plan.' _

_

* * *

_

"Let Peach a-go!" A stunted man in a white stiff coat shouts, a leather strap around his temples with a metal disk attached to it reflecting the odd light at different angles. His thick brown hair looks frazzled as I don't loosen my grip on the other woman. Having resumed my guise as Sheik, it's a bit easier too move around, the clothing tighter around my chest and providing added support for my ribs.

"I won't hurt her," I snap, "As long as you tell me how to get out of this place, and back to Hyrule!" I twist the blonde's arm a bit more, she make a small sound in the back of her throat and shifts. She sounds more miffed than hurt, but it helps to get my point across.

"And here I was," She huffs, "**Believing **Link when he said Hyrulians are all well mannered and calm!"

"Do as I-a say!"

"W-what!" I say; my eyes wide in shock as I spin the other Princess around. She defiantly is angry, her round face scrunched up as if she wants to bite my nose.

"You heard me!" She snaps, "You're confused, and **totally** out of line! We are **not** your enemies, and I am **not** your hostage!" With her arms pinned to her sides, her words are surprising, but not what I meant. I don't have time to ask my question though as she brings her hands up; a small man, wearing a blue vest and odd pants, a large, red poka-dot mushroom on his head, appears and begins smacking me viciously. Startled, I let go of her and back up, accidentally ramming into the small side-table that had been near my bed. I keep myself standing with one hand on the wall as the items topple to the floor, the strange thin metal bending where I ran into it. I wrap one arm around my ribs again, feeling a tinge of pain.

"Did you say, **Link**?" I breathe, my eyes going narrow as I wait for her to reply, for some reason feeling a strange calm. Standing straight, I watch her, a few of my slim needles sliding down my sleeve towards my waiting hands. I have no intention of using them, but they could prove intimidating.

"**Oh **no you don't!" She huffs, stamping her foot up and down in anger, the small man having vanished in a puff of smoke. "Why should I answer you after all of that!"

Her point is valid, but that doesn't really matter! I need answers and I need them now! Every moment I spend here, another person dies!

All three of us look around as a small buzz goes off, the echo of a door opening and closing, and the dull thumping of heavy boots clearly coming down the hall towards us.

"Doctor Mario?" A voice calls. My eyes widen dramatically, my fingers going lax and the few needles fall to the floor, my balance faltering as I drop back against the wall. My dreams- my visions the only real connection I have to the mature, deepened voice.

"In here!" The short man calls. I stare at the doorway for a moment, half-noticing Peach standing there looking back and forth between myself in the door. Her face scrunching up again as she feels ignored.

"Hey!" She whines; I don't even spare her a glance. Waiting too see the impossible.

He's almost to hard too recognize… His face having lost all of its childish roundness, that mischievous glint in his sapphire eyes as brilliant as ever. His blonde hair has darkened noticeably over the years, and it's still held back in the same way by his cap. A long red one to match the vibrant Tunic he's wearing. Stout leather boots and fine gloves of a better cut and quality than the ones he wore before. He has been living fairly comfortably these past seven years. The only things missing are his sword and shield, but I suppose he does not fear constant monster attacks at any moment in this place. I doubt he's missed a meal or a night's sleep in months.

Should I be happy to see him so well? Should I smile and walk over to him, shed this guise he knows is mine and make like a good friend? Ask him about his life these past years and be happy?

I hope not. Because I would rather die than approach him in that fashion. The bright red of his tunic is the wrong colour right now; he shouldn't be wearing the colour of blood. Blood spilt by innocent children as monsters tore through their small bodies. The same crimson washed away by the rains called to a land doomed by its hero's failure. His failure for not coming when the people, who looked to him for courage, were cut down by the evil he didn't defeat the first time!

He shouldn't be wearing red, it will make it that much harder too tell how badly he is bleeding.

"Die," I whisper, tears of furry building in my eyes, blurring my vision. His face looking lost as he sees me standing there. "You filthy coward; you who damns his own people!" I lunge at him instantly, speeding past the other two in the room with one fist drawn back to strike him.

Just as I get there he closes his eyes, not as if to brace himself, as if he simply doesn't want to look at me. I hit him with enough force to break his jaw, his head snapping to the side and he stumbles slightly. He doesn't defend himself or strike back as I come at him again.

"How dare you!" I scream, aiming my knee for his gut, he doubles over at the hit, and I get ready to attack his neck. But this time he moves; ducking and rolling to get away from me, he takes hold of the door-frame, half-keeping himself up as he stares straight down at the floor, a bit of blood from his mouth dripping down to his feet. I only advance more though, "How could you leave us all to die like that? Leave our land defenseless?"

"Stop that!" Peach shrieks, the doctor speechless as the other woman places herself between the Traitor and myself. "Get a hold of yourself! What makes you think Link has to defend your country, and **where** do you get off calling **him** of all people a coward?"

I've never struck another woman before, not out of anger. But in an instant the other Royal is on the ground, holding her cheek where I back-handed her. I doubt she's so weak as to be brought down by a slap; but whatever stuns her for the moment is more than enough to satisfy me.

"Stand up." I order, glaring at his bent form. For a moment he doesn't move, then slowly straightens up. I allow my alternate appearance to fade away, the scum from the River still tangled into my hair and clothing, but compared to his clean, well kept self, I'm sure the contrast will be felt. He doesn't even meet my eyes.

"Look at me." Again, he hesitates for a moment, before lifting his head. His eyes are still closed though. My tears are dry as I feel every inch the Royal I was raised from birth to be. With a flick of my wrist a small portion of Din's Fire speeds past him, striking the frame just behind him and exploding. He is thrown to the ground and skids across the floor a short ways with a grunt. The other woman gives a shriek and the doctor shouts in alarm; a large potion of the wall taken out by the blast, ugly black marks cutting across the remainder. I close my eyes and simply turn around, ignoring them both and keeping my attention on the _'Hero'_ of Time.

"I said look at me." I say crisply. "Now stand up and do as I command."

"Don't a-do it, Link!" The short man cries, rushing up from his spot. He throws something brightly colored towards me, which I see through the corner of my eye. Instantly I take hold of the power I possess, allowing Nayru's Love to form a barrier around me; reflecting the projectile back at him. His own attack hits him in the face before he can react. He gives a small yelp, before an odd mist forms around him, his eyes rolling back in his head as he collapses into a heap.

"Dr. Mario! **LINK!**" The concern in Peach's voice changes to anger as she looks back at him. After the explosion, I watch as he pushes himself to his feet, having re-claimed his breath after my kick, and pausing just for a moment before looking at me. His eyes look so lost that for a moment I almost lose strength. I almost feel like he's a victim as well. I almost… I almost feel empathy for him… My childhood friend…

Almost…

"Do you know how many families have been slaughtered since you failed to return?" I ask, carefully watching his slowly swelling jaw. He doesn't answer, "Well?" I push,

"You broke his jaw, what do you expe—"

"…No." Peach looks shocked as he answers me. His face makes him appear to be in pain, I do not doubt that it is emotional as well as physical. But now isn't the time to acknowledge it. Too many of my people have died…

"Do you know, how many have perished, believing you would come?" His face twists, and he closes his eyes again, turning his face away from me. "Look at me, and answer." I demand.

"Z-Zelda—"

"Answer me." I repeat forcefully, taking a step towards him to intimidate a reply. He meets my eyes again, blood dribbles down his chin from his lip as, slowly, he shakes his head no.

"Well then," I say, my voice taught as I push any lasting notion of the other woman from my mind. "Do you know what has happened to the lands you swore to protect since you left?" Again, he shakes his head, claiming he doesn't know the answer. This one's a lie though, Hylian blood flows through his veins, he knows just as well as I do what's happening. He knows **better** than I do!

"Why?" I breathe; faces of the dead floating past my mind's eye. Princess Ruto; and hundreds of other Zora's dead in their own waters, washing into the flooded towns with the rain. Crops instantly withering in the toxic soil; being beaten down by the never ending torrent and wells become rancid. I hear the screams of hundreds of people as, even in the frigid rain; towns are somehow consumed by fires. Run-offs and rivers choked with the dead before the rising waters consumed dams, waves of sickening waters drowning the lower reaches of the land, thousands perishing from famine, flooding, and decease.

And the one at the heart of all this; refuses too say that he is even aware of the suffering.

"Why?" I repeat, "Our armies were at the ready. They knew when and where to strike. Why did they lack the last ounces of courage too do so!" I feel emotion bubbling up in my voice and try to swallow it, closing my own eyes as lowers his head again, "Answer me. Tell me, why did people give their lives in the belief that salvation would come, and then it didn't?" My eyes are stinging as my voice trembles, "Why didn't you come… Why didn't the _Hero_ of **Time **return to Hyrule…? And what can you possibly tell me to justify that absence to the people who have all but been obliterated by it? Tell me!" I open my eyes as a sob breaks free, my vision blurred by tears, but not so much that I can't see where he is. On his knees in front of me; shaking almost as hard as I am, but he doesn't reply.

"Answer me." I say in a strangled tone. "Tell me why… Link, why?"

My senses pick up the other power a moment to late; and what feels like a giant hand grabs hold of me. I gasp slightly before finding I have no breath at all, the fingers squeezing me tightly until I choke. My blurred vision beings blacking out instantly, a faded cry of _'Master Hand!'_, the last thing to reach me before. Everything suddenly stops.

* * *

"Well, that was certainly unexpected." Master Hand scoffs, dropping Zelda to the ground, where she doesn't stir. I feel like I'm frozen on my hands and knees, no longer possessing the strength to stand up.

"Link?" Peach calls, having stood up and brushing her gown off. I don't reply and keep my eyes on the linoleum floor.

She hates me, so completely and utterly. I knew she would be angry, hurt, disappointed, betrayed… but I didn't think true hatred would become a factor. Am I even worth anything less than hatred though? Dreams of rain and storms have been haunting my sleep for weeks, and I never went back. I tried but—

"I was too weak…" I breathe, Master Hand and Peach speaking to one another as I hear Doctor Mario stir, fighting off the effects of his own sedatives. I dare to raise my head, seeing her unconscious on the floor just in front of me. Charred debris from the wall she damaged scattered next to her across the white-speckled surface. I remember seeing her this age before, when I was traveling through Ti— through Time. I have to stop pushing my past away, especially now that it's catching up to me…

But I remember her this way; exactly this way. Tired, angry, and tortured… Again, because of something I'd done… She isn't dead, if she was in the Hospital Ward then she was already injured, Master Hand must have just cut off her air to make her pass out. She's so pale though, like she hasn't seen the sun in weeks… Nayru, why did this have too happen?

"What do you mean she's **staying?**" Peach shrieks, pulling me from my thoughts as I see her, Dr. Mario, and Master Hand still speaking. She looks livid with her hands on her hips.

"Peach, calm-a down," Doctor Mario says soothingly, not that the Princess would hear of it.

"Calm down? **Calm down?** She's a menace!" Peach shouts, her face going red. "She wouldn't hear a word I had to say, and the moment I turn my back—WHAM!" She slaps her hands together to put emphasis on her words, the doctor frowning at her argument as Master Hand taps one of his white-gloved fingers on the floor. "We suddenly have a hostage situation, and then she goes ballistic on Link, **totally** unprovoked!"

I want to say something, but when I try speaking pain runs up the side of my face, as well as down my throat. How was she supposed to react?

"You don't have a say in this, Princess." Master Hand states calmly. His strong voice doesn't have an exact center, since he has no mouth. "This was a decisive choice made by myself and Crazy Hand. Princess Zelda and her Alternative Self are the new Smasher. It is not as if she could be sent back anyways."

Doctor Mario seems to have dropped out the conversation; kneeling next to Zelda and checking her pulse and other vital signs. He seems satisfied with her condition and moves over to me. I'm not that hurt, my jaw the only part of me in physical pain. I don't really acknowledge him there though, my eyes still on the injured Princess.

"Link," He says, waving one white-gloved hand in front of my face until I look at him. There is concern thick in his eyes as he looks at me, I swallow some of the blood filling my mouth and look back down, trying not too move too much as the action irritates the bone. With his hand on my arm, I push myself to my feet, wobbling slightly as my limbs feel like lead. I'm not injured but… I just feel so tired…

"Come on, I take you to another room, you is a bit hurt." The doctor pushes, noticing my lack of enthusiasm and simply taking charge. He gently prods my lower back to get me moving, but I strain my neck too keep my gaze on the woman I haven't seen in so many years.

"What do you mean she can't go back?" Peach hollers, over-stepping her bounds with Master Hand. The powerful Mansion Master growing annoyed.

"She cannot go back, because there are no lands too go back to!" He says in a booming voice.

The floor jumps up at me, smashing my face painfully as a small gasp works its way up. Dr. Mario calls my name in surprise as I fall, but I don't acknowledge him, shocked as I gasp for air. It's as if I can't breathe, everything spinning rapidly as I flip over, giving Master Hand a horrified look.

"No… Land?" I gasp, forcing my shattered jaw to move. "Hyru… Hyrule is…"

"Gone." Master Hand interrupts in a stern voice. "Vanished beneath the waves of a gargantuan flood. The Princess Zelda was seeing the final stragglers to the mountain havens when the bridge they were crossing went out. She fell into the river with attacking monsters and survivors, and it is only thanks to my intervention that she did not drown with the rest of them." His tone brigs no argument, it's a known fact that both Master and Crazy Hands loath having too ever explain themselves to us Smashers.

But… all of Hyrule… Flooded…? That's not… possible… If Ganon, or Ganondorf, whichever incarnation were to appear, they couldn't… Not even the Triforce of power could grant… The Goddesses wouldn't allow…

"Wait a minute," Peach murmurs; casting the fallen Zelda a glance, "Link's entire world is…" Her eyes go wide as she gasps slightly, one slim hand coming up over her mouth as she shakes her head violently from side to side.

"But Link is the-a Hero," Doctor Mario whispers, looking back at me, but I don't see him as my eyes have fallen again, this time to the chest of my red tunic. I glare at the material, as if to put the blame on it, "You is the Hero, why you-a not save them, Link?"

The last survivors? Does that include the Kokiri? There's no way the Zora's are benefiting. A flood would mean an expansion in their territories, but… nothing bent on Hyrule's destruction could ever aid one of the races… Jabu jabu wouldn't allow such a thing, such water… Not unless a wish of the full Triforce, or the will of the very Goddsses could—

No. The… the gods would never abandon Hyrule… They wouldn't forsake all those people… Whether or not I came shouldn't be the issue! Why didn't they simply chose a new hero? If there can't be two, then why didn't I just die!

Pain runs up my neck and along my jaw, fire racing through the fractures in the bone as I grit my teeth together. From head to foot I'm shaking, anger making my blood boil as no one seems ready to speak, not until—

"Link?"

"You knew." I snap, my words slurred together as I can't bring my mouth too open completely. The pain making me dizzy as I quickly force myself to my feet, I glare at the floor for a split second before facing Master Hand, "You knew what was happening… Both of you did," I accuse, feeling enraged yet helpless at the same time, "You baited me into making mistakes, you kept me here on purpose!"

I see the attack an instant to late, Peach giving a shriek as the two torpedoes hit me point-blank. Fire and Shrapnel fill the air as the explosions send a shock-wave throughout the entire building, every window and beaker shattering in unison as I'm thrown back. Crimson blood sails through the air in front of me as the force of impact sends me through the wall on the opposite side of the hall. Drywall and jip rock following as white dust fills the room after the fire dissipates.

My vision fades in and out as I find myself laying on my side; the fire-resistant cloth of my tunic having protected me from the flames, but not the shattered metal. It hurts to breathe as I hear Peach and Doctor Mario exclaim in alarm, calling my name as Master Hand appears in the gapping whole in the wall. Sounds mesh into one another as well as I don't have the strength to move my head in the slightest. The fatigue which has been bringing me down all day only compounding with the physical and emotional pain of everything else that's just happened…

"You know my rules," Master Hand states flatly, his voice echoing slightly as I try to regain my focus, my vision creeping into darkness. "No leaving the Mansion until you defeat myself and Crazy Hand together on the highest level of difficulty in Final Destination."

The last thing I can see; is an old memory… the Gates of Hyrule Castle open, and Zelda's face as she hands me the Ocarina. Smiling softly at me as the fading sunlight shines off of her, young, hopeful face…

"You have had seven years to do so, and your time has run out."

* * *

**No, I do not think very highly of Peach. xD **

**Read and Review, please? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Editing is major lame. Editing twice is worse. **

**

* * *

**

**End of an Era**

Chapter 3

Slowly, I open my eyes, feeling weak as I look up at a familiar stucco ceiling. I feel drained for all that I just woke up, not thinking as I roll over in bed, the thick woolen quilt not moving easily from where I am under the sheets.

Was it a dream? Dimly I can recall, of all people, **Zelda** in the Mansion. Only not here as my friend, but as an enemy, blaming me for, here's the kicker, Hyrule's ultimate destruction! That could never happen, not even the Triforce of Power holds that much sway on it's own, and Zelda would never allow hers to be taken by anyone who would wish for it. Yeah it, must have all just been a long, horrible nightmare…

With that in mind I feel somewhat better about myself, guessing that after getting back to my room I merely settled down for a nap and fell asleep. Yeah, once I finished my shower that must have been what happened, it would explain why my Red Tunic is on the floor, surrounded by the crumpled papers from Marth and Roy's visit. I attempt a yawn as I change position, trying too forget what I've dubbed as a dream. 

That illusion quickly shatters though, as my eyes snap open and I try to yawn again. Try, and fail as my mouth won't open. I sit up in bed, my gloveless hands flying to my face as I try repeatedly to open up. My blood runs cold as I realize my jaws are wired shut, as if they had been… broken…

No. That's not possible. I feel myself starting to panic as I throw the covers back, noticing that I'm only half-clothed, bandages wrapped around my torso. I shake my head in denial, were my jaw unwired I would be muttering to myself. It didn't happen, it could never happen; Hyru—Hyrule is still there damn it!

In a rush I get out of bed, ignoring the slight pain from the wounds under the bandages, and not looking at the dressings around my left arm. I snatch up my red tunic from the floor and pause, holding the garment crumpled in both hands. I can remember shattered metal and fire rushing at me from an explosion, but since that was just a dream then my tunic shouldn't be at all…

I drop it and stumble backwards, the backs of my knees colliding with the edge of my bed and bringing me down. Bits of dust and debris are all across the front and back of the tunic, shards of glass and miniscule pieces of metal caught in the fabric…

'_No…'_ I think, feeling dead inside as I accept that this is real. Not a nightmare or twisted prank. _'Hyrule is… Nayru… all those people… all because of…'_ I can't remember the last time… I felt so lost… so useless and stupid…

Everything from before returns to me now; Zelda's questions, her hatred and pain. The confused, disbelieving look the doctor gave me; and Master Hand's… That twisted hand's last words to me!

Nayru, Din, Farore; why? Why did all of this happen? Why couldn't I stop it…?

I have my head in my hands, my palms wet as my shoulders shake violently. My sobs all but silent even though I just want too scream. I fist my hands in my hair, pulling hard and shutting my eyes tightly as guilt wells up inside of me.

Of course, in that almost darkness, it's simply easier for me too see the faces of the people I let down. Kokiri's, Zoras, Gorons, Hylians, all doomed because I wasn't there, because I wasn't strong enough too—

To do what? Defeat two god-damn hands in a Tournament? In seven years I allowed myself to be kept prisoner like this while everyone else advanced, and earned the right to return to their worlds? Is that really my excuse? That I couldn't do what everyone else, even the Eskimos, were able to accomplish?

'_Your time has run out.'_

Time… Farore… I'm supposed to be the Hero of Time… but… even I'm… still bound by it…

* * *

My eyes flutter open and I look up, my vision blurs for a moment until I reach up to rub my eyes, wiping away the sleep. Sheer cornflower blue fabric is draped across the top of the bed I'm lying in, forming a canopy above me. I'm confused as my memories seem scattered, knowing that the last time I awoke, it was not to such finery.

I push myself up into a sitting position, and now I take in my surroundings. The walls are bare stone but for one or two paintings, the floors the same but for a large blue area-rug. They hold little relevance, merely sketches of a sun-bathing field and whatnot, simply there to take up space. The deep navy of the carpet catches my eye though; in the center is a large image of the Triforce. I look around the room again, noting a few more copies of they symbol on the knobs of the dresser and armoire. The furniture, including the luxurious bed, are all darkly stained wood, each piece lovingly carved and accented with blue upholstery. The colour in all shades in the room, the bedspread and pillows all different hues. On top of the dresser I notice my gown tossed onto the top of it, wrinkled and stained from the abuse it's taken recently.

I frown slightly and pull the sapphire sheets up around me, the white corset I wear under my gown hardly decent. It feels strange though, I should be in pain from what I can dimly remember, but instead I feel no discomfort at all. In fact, if I knew what was going on at all, I would actually consider lying back down, the mattress far more comfortable than any other.

I give a slight start as there's a knock at the door, I glance over and notice there's two, one on the far wall, and another on my right. I don't have much time to react though as the door opens slightly, I give a small yelp and instantly pull the blanket up farther. Such poor manners!

"Hi!" I almost groan at the voice, it's light and bubbly, as if on the verge of constant giggles. I regret not having followed my gut and lying back down, at least then I would have a chance of feigning sleep. It's far too late now as Peach enters a bundle in her arms as she quickly shuts the door behind her.

"Are we feeling better today?" she chirps, I don't reply and simply bring my knees up towards my chest under the covers, remaining hidden as I wrap my arms around my legs. Peach just smiles yet again and drops the bundle on the foot of the bed. I'm beginning to remember more and more about what happened before.

I feel sick inside as I think over my own actions, returning to Hyrule was important, it was the most important, but I had felt so desperate that I had used force against people trying to help. Thinking their own words and actions, I wouldn't have behaved any differently. Because of that sinking feeling, I don't respond to the other Princess's question, keeping my eyes on the dark sheets spread across the bed.

"If you're still uptight about yesterday, the others and I'll explain everything later. Right now though, you need a bath, and I've brought some extra cloths of mine for you until your other outfit is cle—Oh no!" She cries, interrupting herself as she notices my clothing sitting on the dresser, I watch her from the corner of my eye as she walks over, picking up the garment and looking over it in distaste.

"I could have **sworn **I took your cloths down to the laundry room, I can't believe I forgot, I'm sorry," She whines, "Oh well, we look too be about the same size, so it shouldn't be too uncomfortable for you to walk around in something of mine." She instantly brightens again at her own reasoning. I still don't look at her directly though, allowing the other woman to examine my room for the moment. I acted so foolishly before, according to Peach it was actually yesterday. Nayru, I feel like I'm coming apart at the seams…

"Well, it seems they didn't cut any corners," she exclaims, "The remodeling staff always work their fingers to the bone for every detail! It helps so much with the adjustments, granted I arrived pretty much of my own will, but they made everything look exactly like my own room at home. Is this what your room looks like?" Peach asks, I can feel her eyes on me, but still don't acknowledge her.

That low feeling turns to one of sorrow, I feel so undeniably sad, but I don't know why. I suddenly feel as if I could just cry and cry and cry; I don't understand it though. I should be frustrated with what happened yesterday, concerned with what I've learned so far, I don't know where this sadness—

White light fills the room for a split second before fading, by head snapping up as thunder echoes through the walls. It's like my ears suddenly pop, and the sound of rain tapping against the windows leaps out at me.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed the storm had gotten so bad," Peach mutters, I can barley hear her over the beat of my own heart, pounding hard and fast in my chest.

I had a dream, but in my temporary amnesia I had forgotten. I can see Hyrule, or, at least what remains… the tops of mountains all that can be seen in an endless expanse of dark, raging water. The sky broiling as winds churn the black clouds continuously, water screaming through the air to drown the last of the peaks. I can see Death Mountain, its massive height reduced by more than half, the foreboding clouds hardly visible in the storm. The screams of the dead and dying carried on the wind's breath, the cleansing rains, long since turned to the side of darkness by evil's influence, beating down upon the few high peaks…

There is no sign of any life…

"Oh, Zelda…" Peach says softly, I place one hand over my mouth as my shoulders shake, closing my eyes tightly against tears, the realization that I'm to late finally kicking in. But, why though? Nayru, Din, Farore, why did it have to be this way? The people did nothing, why did they have to pay so high a price?

"Hyrule… It-It's gone…" I whimper, shaking my head slightly as I sob into my hand. I feel a slim arm wrap around my shoulders as Peach sits down on the bed next to me, offering me comfort.

"It'll be alright, Zelda," she says softly, combing the fingers of one hand through my filthy hair. I shake my head violently and pull the sheets up to my face,

"No… No it won't!" I sob, burying my face into the blankets, crying out-loud into the material. "They're all gone! The people are all—!" I lose the will to speak, shaking my head violently in the hopes that this is all just a horrible nightmare, and that I'll wake up soon. I don't calm down as Peach stays where she is, keeping her arms around me as I weep, cramming the blanket into my mouth a ways as I scream into it. Nothing I do at all chipping away at the grief inside of me.

I almost scream again as lightning fills the space, terror running through me as the mirror on the wall shakes slightly, the thunder sending vibrations throughout the building. Growing up I was never afraid of storms, or the rain, I would stand outside for as long as Impa would let me, allowing the cold droplet's to soak me to the bone. But now…

"Zelda, don't be ridiculous," Peach coos, "They aren't all gone, trust me. Somewhere, in the remains of your land, there's a place where there's, maybe ten or fifteen people. In another, there may be twenty, somewhere else, only six." I keep crying even as she speaks, shaking my head in denial, images of the dead filling the flooding rivers filling my mind.

"Zelda, your people are devastated, but that doesn't mean they're gone." She continues, "Things seem bleak now, but they'll improve again!" She sounds so confident, so sure, I want to believe what she's saying, but I can't fight the sinking feeling that tells me that everything's doomed.

"I'll go start your bath," She chirps, the tears only lessoning as I feel drained, the sorrow not fading in the least as she leaves. Coherent thought is too far beyond me as I hear the sound of water moving through pipes. Peach starts humming to herself, her voices sounding distant as she appears in the second doorway, what looks like a robe draped over one arm as she looks over at me.

I'm forced to acknowledge her though, as the other Princess comes over and pulls the covers away from me. The blunt action makes me jump in surprise, snapping me from my thoughts as I'm once again reminded of my scant clothing.

"P-Princess--!" I gasp, startled with tears still in my eyes. Peach merely waves one hand to dismiss what I'm saying,

"Just Peach," She corrects for the second time, smiling brightly as she holds the robe up to me, "And don't worry; we're both ladies, and I only swing one way!" I blink slightly at the comment, a mess of emotions as I simply accept the robe. It's a light china colour with a cobalt ribbon around the waist as a tie. I don't know what exactly it's made out of, but slip the warm garment on without hesitation.

Numbly, the other woman leads me towards the door on my right; I suppose if someone walked in, it would look like the left. I gaze around the tiled room for a moment, recognizing it as a bathroom, blue and green ceramic tiles, accented with tiny yellow triangles cover every square inch, excluding the white sink, bathtub, and toilet. The bath filled with hot water, and coloured slightly with relaxing bath oils I can already smell.

But it's the door opposite the one I came in which catches my immediate attention, for a moment I wonder if Peach's room is on the other side.

"Oh don't worry," she says lightly, gesturing towards the door, "It's locked; the key's right there on the sink. It'd be a good idea when you're finished to unlock it again, I doubt you're too keen on talking to your partner just yet." I notice her frown and look at her somewhat confused. My tears are dry, and for the moment I don't feel as horrible.

"Who is it?" I ask after a moment, Peach's frown deepens and I take another look around the bathroom. There's an identical robe to the one I'm wearing hanging on a hook just beside the other door; only it's green where mine is blue. I also note a small razor on the counter next to the key Peach pointed out, and the details on the triangles jump out at me, clearly sectioned into three parts like the Triforce. My stomach sinks as the answer seems obvious.

"Here," Peach chirps, kneeling next to the tub, "Let me show you what the different soaps are for," I blink at her impossible attitude, it's as if she truly takes nothing seriously. But then why have I begun feeling better?

I listen with half a mind as the other woman explains the contents of each bottle she holds up, remaining very forward as she takes a handful of my hair to make sure it's the proper type for the soaps. I don't quite understand that though, there are different soaps for body and hair, I'm used to that, but even different types of hair?

The biggest surprise is in the form of a bottle labeled 'Garden Freshness'. A thick pea-green container with a much darker cap. She pushes down one side to open it, something that's new to me but fairly simply, and holds the opening up towards me.

Din's Fire, what a stench! If I were ever to walk into a garden which reeked this much I would abandon all dignity as a princess and run!

It's embarrassing to admit, but corsets are not easy to get into and out of on one's own. My face burns as Peach helps undo the upper ties, the other Princess smiling with sympathy as we at last find common ground; the two of us both utterly loathing the constricting garments.

"I'll be back in your room getting an outfit together for you," She says lightly, I nod to her slowly and she leaves the room, shutting the door behind her. I feel odd as I'm left alone in the chamber, not that I require someone's presence, I'm not a child!

But…

This place is all… so strange… True, I have yet to meet anyone here aside from Peach, and a brief encounter with the doctor. That, of course, began and ended horribly… Perhaps if I could speak with someone a bit more serious, Peach's cheerfulness, I have to admit, has improved my mood incredibly, she is a kind person. But she is simply to carefree. Granted, I don't know if this is normal for her; she could be entirely different, and simply feel awkward around new people… unlikely, but still…

After a moment I sigh and remove the robe, untying the rest of the Corset's loops to take it off before slipping into the warm, almost hot, water, sliding the thin green curtain shut behind me. As much as I dislike lounging in such traumatic times; my limbs won't move productively, simply floating in the water as the heat works at the aches and pains I have been feeling for months.

Washing off mud and grime from my hands and whatnot is never something I've skipped, but actually sitting in a tub of warm water is a luxury I've been without for a long while. The grime in my hair is not only from my final encounter with the river; in truth I haven't paid proper hygiene any attention in a horrifically long time.

It takes the better part of an hour before I feel even the slightest bit clean; scrubbing at my skin with a pale blue wash-cloth until I'm blushing not only from the heat. I massage the reeking soaps into my hair just as the other woman told me, surprised at how even straw-like, abused strands begins to soften back to normal after only a few minutes of menstruations. I feel like a fool though as the foam drips down my forehead and threatens to cover my eyes though. And instead of simply allowing this to happen, I blow up to remove the suds, receiving an eyeful and gasping at the sudden pain.

Sweet Nayru, it burns!

I pause for a moment in silence, hoping neither the other woman, or the last person I ever want to speak with hears the small cry. Thankfully, there's no sound on either side, and I bite down on my lip to keep from whining. I can't wipe my eyes, I have soap all over them, and the oils in the water will probably sting just as badly.

Weathering through the pain like an idiot, I rinse my hair in the bath water, and take out the second cream, using my sense of touch as my eyes begin too tear. It smells somewhat better, and I follow Peach's instructions and allow it to sit on my hair for a few minutes, something called _'Conditioner'_.

Finally, I reach along the bottom and remove the plug, the water drains and I stand up, still half-blinded. I reach for the nozzle I was shown, and, although it's hard without seeing, at last make somewhat cooler water rain down. I rinse off completely in the shower, at last able to rid my eyes of the horrid scum. I shut the water off and pull back the curtain. Toweling off before putting the robe back on, the towel now wrapped around my hair on the top of my head.

"Goodness, Zelda!" Peach exclaims as I come out, for a moment I think she's going to poke fun at the redness around my eyes, they still sting horribly. Instead though, she merely holds up my still filthy gown, and then gestures to where there are piles of other dresses spread out across the bed.

"You have **no** hips!" she cries in distain, "None at all! I even went back to find some of my older dresses, and **none** of them fit in the hips and bust, you're like a toothpick!" I blink at the statement, if not for the heat of the water, I would surly be just as red. Peach sighs and shakes her head slowly, looking fed up with her inability to find me something that will fit.

"I doubt Samus will have anything that will work either," she sighs, still shaking her head as she lifts up a few dresses, looking over the fine, brightly coloured fabrics a moment before tossing each one aside. "She dress's nice enough when it comes to important events; but even then I doubt the style would compliment you at all." She worries her bottom lip and looks back at me. Holding one very plain garment in her hands, she steps up to me; a measuring tape appearing in her hands as if from nowhere.

"Arms up," she states, draping the item over one arm as I sheepishly do what she says. The yellow band wraps quickly around my waist, bust, stretches from shoulder to shoulder, and then to the ends of my arms. One last stretch from my neck to heels gives her my height, and I'm surprised at her speed with the tape.

"With these we should be able to start putting together a suitable wardrobe." Peach giggles, scribbling onto a piece of paper with an odd pen. Again, I don't see any pockets about her person where the items could have come from. "But until then, I'll go and get your cloths washed, and this should do for now." With that, the other woman hands me the garment slung over her arm. It's very light, and can't be half as complex as my Hylian clothing.

Peach acts like a small whirlwind, quickly gathering the clothing from the bed and picking up anything else she apparently brought with her while I was bathing. Half-hidden under the mound of cloths, I hadn't realized there were so many hanging all around the room, she flashes a bright smile before making her way out the door.

I blink at her agility, not quite understanding how she can move in such a volumous gown, I realize how quiet the room is all of the sudden. Shrugging it off, I actually open the dress she gave me so I can look over it. Plainly made and plainly decorated, it's not much in the way of grandeur.

The thick strips of blue material running along certain seams to outline the bodice give it a country appeal. The same leathery cloth forming something akin to sleeves, while in reality, the light-weight, white fabric which makes up the better part of the dress continues down the arm until fanning out across the back of the hand. The outfit in general is not very stiff, the bottom part simply hanging limply, instead of puffing out a bit. A few pairs of gloves and socks are also sitting on the sapphire covers, I frown slightly as I note a corset with them as well. It's only proper that I wear one, but they're still the epitome of discomfort...

Before getting dressed though, I walk over to the small dresser which is, in fact, a vanity table. Opening one of the chestnut drawers, I see many brushes for both hair and make-up, I recognize most of them, but what they're made out of is confusing, some sort of light-weight... I honestly can't describe it...

I sit down on the small stool tucked under the table, finding the mirror placed perfectly as I take out the most familiar of the brushes, and remove the towel from my head. I work carefully through my hair as I take the time to get every last snare and tangle. I try not to think as I watch my reflection, but my mind still wanders… I hear Peach's voice from earlier;

_'Is this what your room looks like?'_ I can only frown as the question repeats itself in my head.

It's… close, that's for sure. Having seen the bathroom, I'm almost positive the walls aren't truly made of stone; it's to warm inside for there to be a storm outside, what with a window looking into my own room. That's a difference as well, not that there's a window, but merely it's location, I haven't taken a look outside yet, but I doubt it's made of the same stained glass like at the Castle…

It's to bright as well; the same odd lighting in this room as well; it take away from the feeling of my old chambers. As I watch my reflection, I can see the changes taking place behind me, my own mind altering the room as I remember my own. The flickering of the bright candles in evening, with the curtains drawn, and myself reading for bed.

It's sentimental but… Impa's chair is missing… I look into the corner of my eye and see the large, comfortable chair my nurse always sat in while taking care of me at night. Her calm eyes watching affectionately as I moved around the room. Often times she would be looking up from a book, or state papers.

My eyes burn at the loving memories, I can see her torn face the last time we were together. Blood and rain splattered across her face as she watched me plummet into the waters. Yet here I am, perfectly fine, while she thinks me dead and continues on in a drowned world.

That is… if she hasn't succumbed to the waters as well…

It is a good thing whoever designed the room thought to leave that piece out. Such a reminder of the calmer years of my life would be far too much to take. For a moment, I almost take comfort in the odd lights, and unfamiliar silence around me… Almost…

I find my hair finished, and tears running down my face, wiping them off on the sleeve of my robe, I then proceed to get dressed. The outfit left out for me fits well enough, bigger in some areas which bring back the lighthearted comment from earlier. It seems to be a rather old gown, but even though I'm defiantly taller than the other woman, this one hangs only just at the right length. I'm skeptical as to how much more either of us could possibly grow at our ages, she seems as old as I, and I've reached my full height. I leave it to simply mean that this one hasn't been hemmed, or the stitches simply taken out to accommodate for my height.

"Oh, Princess Zelda!" I hear as I finish smoothing the front of the gown across the front, the white gloves left for me fitting rather snuggly, and a bit more constricting than my own. There's a slight knock on the far door before it cracks open slightly, Peach poking her head around and smiling brightly at me as she opens the door wide.

"Oh good! You're all ready!" she chirps, I blink at her words and give her an odd look,

"Ready for what?" I ask, feeling as if I'm missing something as she simply giggles and smiles all the more.

"For what you wanted!" She exclaims, looking dazzled, "Everyone's waiting in the Lounge to give you the usual question and answer session!" I sincerely doubt I've ever seen anyone so amazingly star-struck. Not waiting for an answer; the other Princess simply takes a hold of my arm and starts pulling me towards the door. I resist for a moment, before remembering that answers truly are what I want. Despite my vision from earlier, there might be something important in what they have to say.

"I don't think Link'll be there," Peach says as she takes me out into a long hall, doors lining each side as she quickly pulls me around a corner, "I saw him as I was coming to get you; he looked really upset." Walking down a somewhat plainer hall, I frown as she mentions him, "He's probably heading towards the Arena, everyone else is in the Lounge waiting, so I guess he'll just go up against the Multi-men,"

I blink a bit confused at what exactly she's saying, not having any idea what _'Multi-men'_ are. I suppose I'll have to ask when we get to this, _'Lounge'_…

* * *

"C'mon, we have to go to where everyone's waiting to introduce Zelda!"

"Pi-pikachu!"

"Pikachu's right, everyone's probably waiting for us."

"Link?"

I pause as I'm walking towards the entrance of the Locker Rooms, fisting one hand while I keep the other on the door. Ness, Pikachu, and Kirby following me from the escalator and yammering trying to get me too go back to the mansion. If I could speak I'd tell them flat out that Zelda doesn't want too see me unless I'm six feet under, but the infernal wires clamping my jaw shut make that next to impossible.

'_While you all insist on badgering Link, what will you tell Master Hand when you are late, and arrive without him?'_ A different voice asks calmly, speaking more through a mind link than anything. I look out of the corner of my eye and see Mewtwo where he's hovering just a few paces behind us. A cat-like creature with grey skin, a thick purple tail floating behind it, and showing the pokemon's odd autonomy as he simply gets thinner the closer to his head. Frail-looking arms ending with three-orb-like fingers, attached to the shoulder and collar bones which stick out noticeably. A thin neck propping up a long face, stunted cat-like ears protruding from the top of its skull, two dark eyes focused on the three following me with distaste.

"Uh well, y'see Mewtwo," Ness starts; his voice fading as the Pokemon stares the small boy down.

'_Go to where the others are. Link has made it clear he will not be attending, leave him be.'_ He states coldly, I would smile at the odd display from the other Smasher, Mewtwo often the last person to ever intervene. But I can't manage it over the purely rotten state of mind I just can't shake. I don't turn around fully even as I hear the three younger competitors walking back towards the exit.

'_Thanks,'_ I think, feeling the odd prickling sensation along the back of my neck often associated with Mewtwo's presence.

'_Do not think on it,'_ the feline creature responds dryly, I can see his reflection in the doorway as the creature crosses his skinny, disfigured arms_. 'The Hands will not think highly of you avoiding the new Smasher.'_ He warns; I push open the door with a sigh, holding it ajar as I notice him floating after me.

'_The… New Smasher… does not wish to see me,'_ I think, having to be careful to keep my own thoughts short, Mewtwo able to pick up on almost anything, and I don't need to be giving things away so easily.

'_You cannot avoid her forever,'_ Mewtwo continues, I don't know what exactly he's getting at as I walk over to my locker, clothed in my blue-tunic, my other two still off to be washed and mended.

'_I can try, we're melee partners, but double battles are always brief. I can stick around for the battle and then make like the wind afterwards.'_ I tell him, not looking over my shoulder as I stretch my arms over and behind my head, I rub the area just below my left shoulder as I open the door, getting out my equipment and checking over it a moment.

'_You almost sound like you're running from her,'_ he points out, sounding amused from where he's hovering in front of his own open locker, a silver spoon hovering in front of him, glowing brightly as he tests his powers on it. _'Farore's Chosen of Courage running, how ironic.'_

There is a loud bang as I slam my locker shut. Mewtwo's eyes are on me as I turn around, for a moment we just remain as we are, before he lessens the intensity of his gaze and looks away, slowly shutting the door to his own locker with his mind.

'_I hadn't been aware of—'_

'_Are we having a Match, or am I stuck fighting Multi-men?'_ I ask, drowning out his thoughts with my own. Mewtwo blinks and looks back at me; I smile as best I can with my injured jaw and start tapping buttons on the wall. One of the four pads on the floor along the wall flickering online as I enter in the battle information, Mewtwo still just looking at me for a moment, before glancing away. Unlike the other pokemon, he restricts his physical expressions, but I can tell that he's allowing himself a small smile.

'_I accept, but be forewarned; you are merely setting yourself up for defeat, Link.'_ I smirk as I alter the commands, changing from Multi-men to VS. match.

'_Is this a prediction based on your powers, or your experience?'_ I ask. A coin battle ought to take me mind off things, Mewtwo huffing slightly at the selection before I strike the Random button for the arena. Stepping onto the pad, light shines up and I feel lighter than air. I smile slightly at Mewtwo's warning; he isn't talking about the match though.

The bright, cheery blue skies above Onett are the first things I see, an odd town spreading in all directions as Mewtwo drops down overtop of a shingled home. I draw my Master Sword and get ready, the bit of excitement I have been trying to build up still not taking hold even as the match begins.

'_You are merely setting yourself up for defeat.'_

Something, I know all too well…

* * *

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

**End of an Era**

Chapter 4 

"So it's… a competition of sorts?" I ask, looking around the assembled group. One man wearing a tight blue outfit with an odd red helmet on his head, and golden falcons imprinted along his chest nods slightly from where he's sitting. One gloved hand holding his chin as he leans onto the counter of the strange kitchen-like area. I myself am seated on a black ottoman-like piece of furniture; only it's far too large to be merely a footrest.

There are perhaps, twenty, other people in the lounge; I would have called it a Salon, a large open common room. Although the colors are bland, the people scattered around are much more vibrant. Introductions have already been made, but even I can't remember all the names despite the fact that while growing up, I was constantly introduced to countless officials, lords, servants, and had to keep everyone straight.

"Yes." Samus Aran, I honestly thought her a man with that strange armor of hers, replies with a nod. "But obviously on an extreme scale. And instead of fighting to get into the Mansion, as you'll soon find, it's more a matter of getting out."

I look down at my hands clasped in my lap, thinking over the answers I've received so far. I look up briefly as three other people walk inside; a young boy dressed in odd clothing wearing a yellow hat followed quickly with something resembling a yellow rabbit, a lightning-shaped tail and red circles on its cheeks somehow making the animal appear friendly, the brow stripes across it's back, and the black tips of it's long ears giving it more appeal. Lastly, what can only be described as a large, pink, ball of fluff with red circular feet comes in behind them, to oblong arms swaying back and forth as the spherical creature walks inside. I quickly remember my manners, and stop staring at them,

"And-a where have you boys-a been?" Mario, a short man dressed all in red overalls asks. At first I thought he was merely the doctor with a different outfit on, but before I could even ask his brother, who frankly I though was the older because of his height, told me very kindly that they are in fact two different people.

"Trying to find Link!" The pink ball exclaims, waving his handless arms in the air, his bright blue eyes shining oddly. For a moment I tell myself that wearing pink must symbolize excitability in this place, before I realize how low that sounds, and crush the idea. But… after a moment I wish I had continued with it, feeling my somewhat light mood being crushed with the mention of… Him…

"HI!" I look up in surprise as the pink ball appears right in front of me, even sitting I'm taller than him, and his glistening eyes seem to have grown dramatically as he taps the ends of his arms together rapidly above his head, he almost looks like he's trying to fly away. "I'm Kirby!" he squeals, I clasp one hand over my mouth to keep from laughing; he looks simply ridiculous standing there flapping, the very image of innocence.

Kirby makes an odd squeezing sound though as a foreign shoe suddenly comes down on his head, I look up a bit more and see the dark-haired boy standing with one foot on his companion. He looks like a performer, trying to maintain his balance while standing on Kirby's round form, one hand out above his head, and a leg behind him.

"I'm Ness!" he proclaims, Kirby making a loud noise before popping out from under the boy. I make to grab him, but Ness falls backwards and away from me, landing on his backside. He can't be more than twelve, but simply blinks where he's now sitting for a moment before standing up. 

A pig-like…** thing**… crawls out, looking a bit dazed as it waddles back and forth in circles. On dark hair sticking out of the top of its head decorated with a small bow, its long nose somewhat flattened, and long black whiskers bent from acting the cushion.

"Mr. Saturn!" Ness cries, looking horrified at the small… thing… as it stops walking for a moment, stunned from the impact.

"Oh, calm down will yeah?" one of the other people calls, a man named Falco, who looks like a bird with clothing on. He's lounging in the back on one of the long couches, one leg over the other and arms behind his head, looking as if he's about to take a nap. He doesn't seem like a cruel person, just… arrogant. Very, arrogant… "That little piglet's come face to face with Bowser's ugly mug; he can stand being sat on."

"What did you say?" Bowser roars, he looks like some sort of dragon-like beast with a spiked shell on his back. Fiery red hair atop his squashed head, long, pristine white fangs and talons bare as he glares at the other Smasher. "I dare you to repeat those words you budgie!"

"Say what? That you're as glamorous as a bucket of mud, and half as bright?" Falco retorts, standing and looking very full of himself as Bowser growls in agitation. The two continue with this tirade for a moment before dull lights begin forming on the floor; I blink in surprise as neither one notices the odd occurrence. The light under them begins to grow brighter, and a moment later their voices simply cut out and they vanish. I sit there; stunned. No one else paying the disappearance any mind at all, Samus shaking her head slightly, as if the two simply walked out of the room, no one offering any explanation as I simply don't know what to say.

"And that's what happens when two hot-headed Smashers start fighting," Someone says, I look up from where I'm sitting in surprise, my eyes meeting with a pair of deep blue. Untamed, navy hair falling over his face slightly, his features very calm and collected as he smiles slightly. His clothing is far more familiar to me than even Peach's, complex armor, speaking of great wealth shrouded under a dark sapphire cloak. He looks somewhat dirty, as if he has been doing something physical, but appears unarmed as he cradles the small animal… Mr… Saturn… in his gloved hands.

"I am Marth, Fallen Prince of Altea," He says solemnly as I stand, he is clearly well mannered as he takes my hand lightly in his, placing the creature in the crook of his free arm, and gently kissing the top of my left hand. I smile politely at the gesture, and feel the need to funnel a bit of power into the Triforce in my hand, only enough to create a dull glow around my fingers. Marth looks surprised as he lets go of me, not saying anything as the Triforce symbol appears through the slim glove.

"And I am Zelda, Princess of Fallen Hyrule."

* * *

He rigged the stage, I can't **believe**, he rigged Onett.

I simply cannot wrap my mind around the fact that Doctor Mario disabled the warning in Onett so that we never knew when those damn _'Cars'_ were coming. Not that I thought it was possible anyways, but still…

'_Some power of prediction…'_ I think sourly.

'_Oh, shut up.'_ Is Mewtwo's curt reply. The pokemon lying in the hospital bed next too mine. He may be one of the better Smashers, but those arms really are frail. _'If you had simply gone to the doctor to remove those wires from your mouth, he wouldn't have done that in the first place.'_

'_He didn't tell me anything!'_ I fire back, _'How is it my fault that he just assumed I knew he wanted to see me? Assumptions are never good; it's like assuming DK doesn't have a flower garden.'_

'_Donkey Kong has a flower garden?'_ Mewtwo asks; eyes wide as he regards me with outright curiosity.

'_Oh shit…'_ I remember half a second too late that Mewtwo can hear that as well, but at least am able to keep from replying again. Not that he needs another reply, looking instead at the far wall for a moment,

'_Interesting…'_

"How are you both-a feeling?" Doctor Mario asks brightly, walking into the room with a tray in his hands, two Maxim Tomatoes and glasses balanced on top as he sets it down on the low shelf in the corner. He glances back at the both of us for a moment, myself feeling rather sour and Mewtwo looking dangerously at the small doctor.

Without a word, the stunted man picks up the small knife on the tray and slices open one of the tomatoes. He pours the runny insides into one of the glasses, squeezing slightly to soften the insides before scooping them into the cup. Dropping the skin into the waste basket, he walks over to Mewtwo and hands the lumpy drink to the pokemon. Violet light surrounding the glass as it's held mentally. Doctor Mario does the same thing with the other tomato, but before giving it to me, he simply takes a hold of my jaw, something I wish he wouldn't do, since after we were pulled from the arena, he moved like lightning to gas me and cram multi vitamins down my throat before removing the wires from my jaw. The lower half of my face hurts like hell, and I dislike him holding so firmly, at least the bone's solid again.

"Drink," He says simply, handing me the glass as he at last lets go of me. I was never very fond of Tomatoes, growing up it wasn't as if they grew in the Kokiri woods very well, but after seven years I've come to respect the healing potentials of just about all kinds of food. I feel a tingling sensation begin in my mouth, and then run through the rest of my body as I drink. The feeling most noticeable anywhere I was injured by those damn cars…

"And a next time, Link, you come on your own." He says in a huffy voice, "I you don't-a get healed, it will-a only get worse."

"I didn't know you wanted to see me today," I say huskily, coughing slightly to get the last bits of tomato down. Not speaking isn't something that bothers me; there were never any people to talk to in those dungeons and mazes, and it could take anywhere from an afternoon to three days to find what I was looking for.

"Mama-mia; did you think you were-a going to walk around without-a speaking, or eat through a straw for six weeks? No. You should know-a that." I frown slightly at his logic, still not seeing why he had to go to such extremes; it's not like I would have shrugged off getting my jaw fixed if he'd just called me. One of the many reasons why I despise that Programming book Ness gave the Doctor…What are _'com-put-ors' _good for anyway?

"Thanks Doc." I say lightly, feeling rejuvenated as I pull back the covers.

"Link," Dr. Mario frowns for a moment though as I stand up, I can tell that Mewtwo's already gone; having teleported from the room after finishing his drink.. "Are you-a feeling alright?" He asks, my smile falters for a moment, but I cover the lapse with a shrug,

"I'm not at the top of my game, but things'll get better," I reply, the doctor only frowns deeper.

"That is not-a what I meant," He says, I sit back down on the bed, realizing he really does want to talk. "Your arm; how is it?" Dr. Mario questions, "No lying, tell-a me the truth." I sigh deeply, although not with exasperation, and look off to the side, unconsciously flexing my left hand.

"Bleeding a bit, but, that's to be expected." I answer slowly, "There isn't as much pain." I look back at him through my bangs, noticing the scowl forming across his face. How the hell can he always tell when people aren't being truthful.

"It's getting worse…"

* * *

The last time I was able to sit down and eat a full, warm, dry meal, is so far away that I try not to even think about it as Marth hands me a plate. He called the style of meal a _'Buffet'_. You go up, and chose what you want, similar to a sit-down meal, only far less formal, and then find a place to sit, it doesn't even have to be within the dining hall.

I almost embarrassed my self when I stepped onto the patio, and saw the sun spilling down across the Mansion grounds. So green and filled with life, bright blue skies soaring up ahead, with only a few white, cotton clouds scattered randomly across the blue abyss. It looks so much like Hyrule did before…

It takes all of my self-control to keep from shoveling the food into my mouth, a combination of soup and sandwiches. The soup is a type I've never seen before, and the bread is almost too soft to the touch, but it all looks and smells so good. I remember that I hadn't eaten at all in the two days leading up to the bridge, something which drove Impa up the walls, and have had nothing since my arrival.

"It is alright, Zelda." Marth says with a chuckle as I slowly spoon the soup into my mouth, trying to keep from shaking as I'm starving on the spot. "There's no one judging you, after watching Pichu steal half of Fox's lunch, I'm sure you can tell things are fairly open around here." He smiles a bit and looks around. The two of us are sitting at an outdoor table; a parasol stuck in the middle and shading us from the bright sunlight; Ness and Kirby are running around with Mr. Saturn, who is seems to be a group pet, their dishes abandoned on the tiles a short ways from the table. The mouse and ball; Pikachu and Jigglypuff, having wandered in another direction, apparently arguing with each other.

"Go ahead, eat up." Marth pushes, "You look famished."

I tried so hard to remain composed, but with him egging me on, I just give in. Picking up the bowl with one hand, I still retain some dignity with not abandoning my spoon; merely eating as swiftly as I can, scalding my mouth by accident, but not pausing to even taste the soup.

With only a small amount of the red broth sitting at the bottom of the bowl, I finally take a moment to breathe, feeling stupid for wanting to scrape at the sides. The spices quickly catch up with me though, making my throat burn, and eyes water a bit. I cough delicately into the napkin in my lap, cursing myself for not having realized this would happen.

"Here," He says, setting down one half of his sandwich as he pours me a drink from the pitcher sitting in front of me. Placing the sweating container back into the shade of the umbrella, I not politely as I accept the glass; the juice is startlingly sweet, and I blink as my tongue jumps back. It has little of the tang and bitterness of regular drinks, no pulp at all, making it feel almost like water as I swallow.

"Thank you," I say, feeling my face heat up a bit at his quick actions.

"It's alright," Marth responds with a slight chuckle, reclaiming his seat, he turns to his own food again. "I did the same thing when I arrived; it never tastes that spicy while you're eating, only afterwards."

"If you don't mind my asking, how long have you been here?" I ask, I'm still ravenous, but now I force myself to take smaller, slower bites of the sandwich halves on my plate. The white meat is carved insanely thin, and is somewhat salty. It feels cold as I chew, and the softness of the white bread makes it almost melt in my mouth, an odd sauce adding a bit more flavor to the very light serving.

"It doesn't feel that long, but in reality I've been here almost six months," he responds, looking rather dignified as he looks over the gardens spreading out behind the mansion. "I think Mario was the one to point out that Time moves somewhat different here than in the other Worlds, sometimes faster, sometimes slower, depending on events in that world." Marth looks almost sad for a moment as he goes back to his food, I feel a small amount of guilt as I continue eating, slowly losing my appetite despite my still being hungry. Was it really my place to ask such a question? I think not. It's difficult to remain concerned for one's personal needs while badgering someone else.

"So…" Marth starts, breaking the short period of silence; "You and Link know each other from your land?" The last of my appetite completely fades with that, and I set the second half of my sandwich down half-eaten. I fold my hands in my lap, picking at the design on the front of the borrowed gown for a moment before nodding,

"Yes," I say, "We knew each other quite well, we were good friends…" I find my eyes traveling along the same path Marth's took along the gardens. Despite the storm this morning, it has cleared up beautifully since I awoke. Sunshine streaming down onto the somewhat wooded grounds; shrubs and well-tended paths shaded by the trees which go off in multiple directions. I almost thought it looked like Hyrule, but seeing just how, perfect, as in cropped in place, different plants never mixing, it could never capture the harmonic beauty of my country…

"And you're angry with him for not coming when your land was in need of him?" I don't understand why he brings something like that up, it's none of his business, and so I shouldn't have too answer. But, even though I don't want too, it would be nice to carry a serious conversation; I've only spoken partially in-depth with Peach, and that didn't work very well.

"Angry, sad, frustrated, betrayed," I rant, giving a sour chuckle as I place one elbow on the arm of my chair, holding the lower half of my face for a moment too keep from either flying into a rage, or crying. "He was always, **always** there for us, so many countless times he would have the answers, or the skills, or, or whatever it was we needed." Marth is silent for a moment. Sitting back in his chair, thinking something over before speaking again.

"Princess, do you know what exactly one needs to do in order to leave the Mansion?" He asks slowly. I frown after a moment and look at him,

"I was told that you have to fight and defeat Master Hand, along with another one called Crazy Hand in a fight." I reply, feeling bitter as I keep my eyes on the trees, my hand falling from my face and onto the arm-rest again. Link has battled so many terrible monstrosities before, even if he had to try multiple times to do so, he never gave up, and he never allowed something to keep him down for so long. I just can't come up with a plausible explanation for his behavior this time around.

"Sort of…" Marth mutters, I glance over at him, but he doesn't meet my eyes. "It isn't a battle like what goes on in the Stadium most of the time. The entire purpose of the Arena is to make each of us better warriors, so that we can reach our goals back home. Until you reach the level of capability, it's impossible." I scowl at him and look away, folding my arms in frustration.

"Link has been gone for over seven years, how can you say that he couldn't be powerful enough to defeat Ganondorf a second time?" I ask sharply, "I don't know your views on the matter, but what your saying is coming out more as both an insult and a defense for him." I try to keep myself calm, but tinges of anger begin bubbling up. "What is the point of, **training**, in this place, if he never returns to fulfill his own destiny?"

"Princess," Marth sighs, I don't look at him, but something in his voice tells me he's beginning to regret this topic. "I didn't m—"

"Oh man, are you guys going on about Link's world?" A new voice asks, the accent is much the same as Marth's, only if anything it's so much thicker than his. A red-haired young man comes strutting up to the table. Armor similar to Marth's, only bright red, and covered in gold leaf shines in the sunlight as he leans on the table. I half-hear Marth mutter something in a different language, and the other man, somewhat younger as well, gives him a flat look. He says something quickly which I can't understand, and I glance over in time to see Marth flush despite his attempts to keep his face neutral.

"I am Roy," the young man says, giving a well-practiced bow as he addresses me. I blink for a moment before remembering myself,

"I am Princess Zelda," I say, nodding to him to complete the introduction. Roy straightens, and for a moment I almost think he's going to pull up a chair and join us. But instead he just looks at me for a moment before speaking again,

"You're from the same world as Link, and you're mad at him." He says blankly, I blink and hear Marth muttering something again, but this time Roy doesn't reply. Seeing no need to keep him waiting, I simply nod and the question. Roy nods as well and I find his behavior very peculiar.

"I mean no disrespect Magesty," He says, "But to be frank; I think you're being unfair to Link about what's happening in Hyrule." My eyes widen in surprise at his statement. But Marth stands up before I can say anything though,

" Roy." He snaps; the other swordsman merely crosses his arms, giving him a defiant look.

"You can't say you disagree with me, Marth." He challenges, "I've been here for less time than you, but even I can see what's been happening to Link. Isn't he suffering enough without her adding to things?" Now I'm somewhat confused, Roy must have heard what we were talking about and chose to intervene. Defending Link even though I hadn't known we were debating anything. That the Hero of Time abandoned his duties has been a clear fact from the start.

I feel cold anger rising at this Roy acting as if he knows everything. In truth, no one here knows the slightest bit about what Hyrule has gone thought! They haven't seen the pain, the death, the hopelessness; all of which is Link's fault!

I want to say something to express this anger, but I can no longer follow the argument as both Marth and Roy begin yelling in that same odd language. Light begins shining from the ground under their feet, getting brighter as Marth gestures rapidly with his hands, his calm voice gaining more force.

"Hyrule's dead; get over it!" Roy shouts, his voice hanging in the air as both swordsmen vanish. I blink in shock,;feeling as if I just received a slap in the face as everything suddenly seems deathly silent. The outdoors quiet with the argument so abruptly cut off, it takes a few moments before I again begin to hear things such as the wind rustling through the trees, or the commotion of the servants clearing away the large pots and trays from Lunch.

'_Get over it!'_

I feel numb as Roy's words echo in my mind. Such a simple answer to an unbelievably complex, emotional question. Am I just supposed to, **forget**, everything that's happened? Just, **move on?**

I slowly stand and make my way back inside, the sunlight no longer offering any warmth as I slowly trek down the halls, back towards my room. I wander for a moment, ending up going in the wrong direction repeatedly, before at last I find the hallway with the two doors carved with the Triforce symbol.

The one on the right is mine, the portion of the fine rug stretching down the corridor dyed blue, while in front of the left one it's green, but when I try to open it, I find the door locks. Instantly I can visualize the golden Key I was given sitting on the vanity table from after I finished dressing.

'_Hyrule's dead!'_

He probably just got caught up in the moment; if I see him again he'll probably take it back. He must be a friend of, his, so perhaps he just heard about how I behaved the day before. It would make sense for a friend of his to be angry with me, I tried to kill him the moment I saw him.

But, then again… Roy may just choose to confront me again, and throw such a blunt idea in my face a second time.

I place my forehead against the carved part of the door, jiggling the handle again only to find it's still locked. I squeeze my eyes shut as they begin to burn I was so angry just a few minutes before, but now that empty feeling is returning. I've just been such a mess today!

I probably should have stayed outside; in the halls it feels dark. I know it's well lit of course, but after the sunshine. It's enough to see by, but feels shadowed, like, when it rains…

"No, don't think about rain…" I whisper to myself, covering my mouth with my other hand as I try the handle again. If I could just get someplace private I would be all—

"Princess?" My head snaps up instantly, I didn't hear anyone coming down the hallway behind me. How long could I have been standing here, or consumed with my own thoughts that I would miss another person?

I don't want to turn around, I really don't. I haven't let any tears fall, but that resolve hangs only by a thread. But right now, I can't speak, no more than I can stop my shoulders from shaking the way they are. Slowly though, I have too. I have to turn around, and see the dark blue of his tunic, how it matches his eyes and makes his dark golden hair stand out. Strands which have escaped from under his cap curled behind his pointed Hylian ears.

I hate him; I hate him so much. I loath everything that's happened all because of him, how he wasn't there, how he didn't try, how he **ran** _away_. I want to slap him till his mouth is bloody, run him through with his own sword; I want to rip out those deep blue eyes.

But, when I actually look at his eyes, and see, the guilt, and the pain, and the hopelessness reflected in them. When I see the emotions he tries to hard to hide, but just can't. I feel myself go weak, and my watch my vision finally blur.

And all I can do is fall against him; and cry…

* * *

**I like this chapter. :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

**End of an Era**

Chapter 5

When I first saw her in the Hospital Ward, Zelda had been so consumed with rage. Taking out her anger and hatred on me, I had been able to see the immense pain she had been feeling at the time as well. I honestly thought that that was how things were going to remain. Not that she would attack whenever we were in the same room, she's far to sensible and well mannered for that, but I had thought from now on I would always feel her eyes burrowing into the back of my head. That I would constantly have her regard me with either icy contempt, or smoldering hatred.

But, not like this… After yesterday, I didn't think I'd see her like this…

I'm shocked really; I just came from the Hospital ward and was simply on my way back to my room. Ever since I'd seen Zelda yesterday I'd clued in that she would be taking the room next to mine, partners always have connecting rooms with a bathroom in between. For a while Marth had been my Melee partner, but after Roy had shown up the two had moved a few halls down, so I'd been acting as a substitute. 

What it is that has my tongue tied around in knots is what she's doing right now; gripping the front of my tunic and, **crying**. Leaning; on **me,** for support; me. The last person in any world she should be seeking comfort from, **I'm** the one who—

Her strength seems to falter, and I quickly bring my arms up around her to keep her from falling to the floor. The idea of helping her when she's like this though makes me sick; I shouldn't be near her when she's like this, hell I shouldn't be around her at all! After everything that's happened, **now** I can help! And it's not even a lot either, Farore; why am I so useless?

I can't keep my anger up though, not even at myself. I can feel how she's trying to stop her own cries, but out in the open like this that can't be easy. Her main door maybe locked, but I should be able to help her into her own room through the bathroom. Removing my own key from my pocket, I look around the corner, and then down the other hall to make sure no one is coming. I've done too much to go around embarrassing her, so I want to make sure the corridor is completely deserted first.

It's not that she's at all heavy; even without the power bracelets I have little trouble picking her up bridal style. And although it's awkward unlocking the door, I manage and quickly step inside, knocking the door shut quietly with my foot before looking for somewhere to put the distressed princess down. Thankfully someone came in and cleaned up the mess, which was all across the floor this morning, so I don't need to worry about tripping over anything.

Setting her down gently on the edge of my bed, I don't have to fight at all for her to let go of me; Zelda's hands fall away and go straight to her face. I would put one arm around her shoulders, but I know that she would never forgive me; she was upset outside, and still is, that's the only reason she allowed me to come near her like this. But, it's not as if I can leave her alone at the moment, as much as I should simply walk out and get Peach or someone else, I… miss… being around other people from Hyrule… no matter how volatile the situation.

"Princess—" Thankfully, her hand is open this time, and since I'm next to her the blow doesn't have much force behind it. It's only enough to snap my neck because of my injury before, and the fact that I wasn't quite expecting the slap…

"Don't call me that!" She shrieks, for a moment I forget myself and feel both of my eyebrows vanish into my bangs. I've never heard her sound like that; it's an almost childish and a somewhat amusing reaction. "I'm not a _'Princess'_ anymore; because of you I'm not **anything!**" she spits, pulling out a handkerchief and burring her face back into her hands. My brief amusement fades swiftly, not that I could a cracked a smile even if I wanted to.

"Well," I say, sitting down next to her on the bed, "if I'm still referred to as a knight despite not having anything chivalrous about myself, Zelda, then I don't think you'll be able to escape that title." Not having anything to really add to the conversation, I just stick with that. Even the ideas I'd had before would still lead up to some kind of talk eventually. With this we're just saving precious weeks, months, and possibly even years of our lives from petty bickering and misery. Sitting next to her on the bed, I place my elbows on my legs and lean forwards, placing my palms together and tapping my forehead slightly.

"I hate you…" Zelda whimpers after a moment of silence, "I didn't think it was possible, but I truly do." I close my eyes and weave my fingers together, it hurts for her to say it so bluntly, but on the other hand it's best that everything be made clear.

"And so you should." I reply solemnly, "I failed pitifully to complete a single task, and that failure had unbelievable consequences." I look out of the corner of my eye and see her shaking where she's sitting, and I raise my head as she stands, watching as furry pulls at her gentle face.

"How **dare** you!" She hollers; if I were standing she would probably slap me again. "How dare you sit there and take this all so calmly! Our world is gone because of you, and yet you speak of it as if you couldn't have done something!" I should probably meet her anger with my own; goddesses know I have quiet a bit stored up. I try to remain calm though, but it quickly seems that a full-blown argument is inevitable.

"What would you have me do, **Zelda?**" I ask, putting extra emphasis on her name in place of her title. Her eye almost twitches for a moment, tears still running down her face from her sapphire eyes. There's so much anger and pain inside of her, I don't delude myself by thinking she isn't as frustrated as I am.

"How about coming home when you could still actually** accomplish **something!" she fires back. I blink at the retort, my eyes going wide as I feel as if someone kicked me in the stomach, leaving me winded for a moment. She's in the right, I try telling myself that over and over, it's true, I couldn't come back, so any anger, hatred, anything, is justified. Anything at all. But that brief lapse is all the other part of me, than incredibly stupid, pigheaded, proud-as-hell part of me, needs to take control. Heat rushes through my veins as I stand up, my own anger working its way to the surface.

"Do you think I never tried?" I shout at her, it's her turn to blink; apparently she hadn't thought I still retained a backbone. "Do you think I went through all those hellish nightmares, night after night for the past three months just to wake up and go, _'Eh, they can handle it.'_!"

"It's not like you haven't had challenges before!" She counters, "Granted, those two hands I was told about can't be something you can just shrug off, but it's not like, after **seven years**, you never once came close to defeating them!" How is she—? She can't possibly—

I just stand there gaping for a moment, but slowly I just start smiling. As a bit of laughter works its way up I shake my head back and forth a bit

"Y'know, it, it's quite funny that you would bring that up." I say, feeling my world spin slightly as I stand there, now nodding my head as I take my hat off and huck it across the room. "Do you know why I find that funny, Zelda?" I ask looking at her, her anger seems to have stopped for the moment; she almost looks worried at my change in behavior.

I ignore her of course, feeling all my anger and frustration just melt away. That horrid, low mood that's been plaguing me will come back, but for now I'm having a moment of clarity, and I can't help but feel good despite it all. Plopping down on my bed, I don't offer for her to sit down again, because I just don't care right now.

"I find it amusing, Zelda, because you know absolutely **nothing**, about that final match." I say harshly, feeling spontaneous as I know a light mood like this won't last for more than a few minutes. "But, that lack of knowledge is completely understandable; you only arrived yesterday. It's not like you've challenged the Hands with the fate of all you hold dear ridding on the outcome. And you haven't had to find that any weapons you brought with you are completely useless, in a fight in which the one thing you need is the same substance which I, of course, should have in excess; courage."

Zelda truly doesn't look angry anymore, and in all honesty, she is concerned. This moment of clarity is ending swiftly though, and I can feel more important emotions and feelings fighting their way back up. Once more I feel like I can't crack a smile, and the laughter is too far beyond me again. My voice and expression become more sober, and I begin feeling drained, both emotionally and physically. Apparently unsure, I don't look up as Zelda sits down next to me silently. I bring one leg up, not bothering to worry about the dirt from my boots getting on the sheets, and wrap my right arm around it.

"The final Battle isn't one fought with either brawns or brains, Zelda." I say quietly, "That's what the rest of the events are for. The Hands test your determination, and willingness to succeed. Every time you come at them with your weapon, just before the attack hits you experience a fear. Something that could happen in your future or one that has in your past, and which is made to appear worse. Unless you over come that fear and push forwards; the attack won't hit." I pause for a moment to see if she has anything to say. As the silence stretches for a short while I run one hand back through my tousled hair.

"I could see you…" I continue; glancing over for a moment and watching her eyes meet mine. "I could see everyone… All the people of Hyrule, and of other lands; Holodrum, Labrynna, Subrosia, Terminia… A huge shadow looming over it all…" I'm not trying to be quiet, but I can't make my voice get any louder than the bare whisper it is now. "I could feel the grass of the plains under my feet, taste the winds coming off the mountains, here the stream which was fed from Lake Hyila and the rustle of the trees in the Kokiri woods… I was that close to coming back." My eyes are burning as I speak, but it just wouldn't feel right to brush away any tears that fall.

"Link…" Zelda whispers, I don't look at her; it digs at me to see my childhood friend in so much pain because of my shortcomings.

"And then it all fell into chaos…" I whisper, closing my eyes as a few tears slip down my cheeks, I take a deep breath to steel myself before continuing. She asked why I didn't come back, my excuse feels shallow, but now that I'm this far I'm going to tell the whole thing.

"I saw men butchered, women raped, children fed to monsters… In a split second fire blazed in every town and village along the countryside... I watched helplessly as innocent people were slaughtered, their corpses hung from trees to rot away… Like a cloud of locus, I could see decease running rampant over the land, all of it so sudden though, all of it from no where, with no purpose… And then… the rain…" I feel a small bit of warmth on my shoulder, Zelda's hand offering me comfort for what happened, as if I, of all people, deserve sympathy.

"I don't know how you lived through it, Zelda," I chock, "I felt the chill of the rain as it drowned the masses, the hunger which ran through the few strong enough to flee. I don't know how you could stand living it. In an instant I saw and experienced it, but just hearing one child scream, one person calling out my name, shouting out, _'Why, Hero? Why?'_ and I just… couldn't…" Now I look at her, tears running down both of our faces.

"It was only a possibility though, it wasn't happening… I tried, Zelda, please, don't ever accuse me of not trying," I beg, unhooking my arm from around my leg, turning to face her and wiping away her tears with one gloved hand. She's wept more than enough because of me; I don't want her to cry anymore.

"Then, why wasn't it enough?" She whispers back, her eyes red and she looks so tired, "I can see it in your eyes, you aren't lying to me, so what went—" I shush her silently, placing the thumb of my right hand over her lips. I feel my face twist though, and close my eyes as I can't look at her anymore. It's just too hard to admit to her something I've kept quiet for this long.

"One instant," I mutter, shaking my head back and forth, "Just one, I saw all of that, and I just, I needed a moment to react! Everything I had ever known and cared about was instantly torn apart right before my very eyes. It wasn't like when Ganondorf came seven years ago, you don't remember anymore, but no matter how horrible things were, it wasn't as terrifying as what I was shown!" I have to stop again, shaking my head back and forth as if to dispel the images. I feel one hand on each side of my head, and open my tearful eyes to see Zelda's own looking down at me.

"Tell me," She whispers, I close my eyes again and try to shake my head, she doesn't let go of me though, "You were scared; anyone would have been,"

"Of course I was frightened," I say sharply, not able to keep a decent edge in my voice, "I was terrified, that's normal. I'm always frightened when I fight, always, but when I—Damn it, Zelda I was so close… But for one, insignificant speck of time, I, hesitated…" I open my eyes and see her still looking at me intently, not understanding the significance of that statement. I grasp both of her wrists and at last make her let go of me, looking down, it's almost eerie how small her hands are compared to mine…

"You let your fear control you…" She whispers, as I don't clarify, after a moment though, I nod.

"So many times, I've been scared out of my whits, terrified beyond belief, but I always followed through… I always made myself press on… But I just couldn't." I whimper, feeling so weak and pathetic, "In one instant, I could go no further, and I lost the match. My window of opportunity slammed shut in my face." I raise my eyes yet again and see the lost look in hers. "I dropped my sword, Master Hand batted it away from me, and knocked me down hard on the arena floor. I reached out too grab the Master sword, just because it was…" I still can't keep my eyes on her for more than a moment. And I have to take a deep breath before continuing again…

"One of Master Hand's attacks is to fire beams from the tips of each finger," I explain, "They cause extreme pain, and when he's desperate to win a match they…" The words just grind to a halt, I can't keep going. At her confused look, I finally let go of her hands and just shake my head,

"Even Master Hand hadn't expected what happened, I was reaching for my sword, and he tried to intimidate me with the light. I… didn't back down though…" I swallow hard and look at Zelda, her cobalt blue eyes filled with something akin to confusion. After a moment though, a connection begins to form, an idea she doesn't appear to like coming to mind.

Her eyes search mine as she suddenly takes a hold of my hand, I quickly try to pull back, but she only grips tighter. It's somewhat awkward how she's holding on exactly, she has the back of my gloved hand up against her, her hand over my wrist so I can't move easily. Her second hand though, is just in front of my elbow, pulling down and creating strain on my upper arm. I can't tell what emotion it is, pouring through her eyes like that, it's so intense…

"Tell me what that thing did to you," she demands coldly. I'm not fighting her hold anymore, but for some reason she's pulling even harder, I try to keep my face neutral, but after a certain point I bite down on my lower lip. My arm has been numb since I came back from the doctor, but now a dull pain is throbbing up and down the entire length. That intensity in her gaze doubles at my reaction, and her Zelda's narrow dangerously.

"Tell me, Link." She says darkly, pulling down a bit more, and increasing the strain. "Tell me why this is hurting you, damn it Link you could be doing the same thing to me and I would hardly feel it!" she shouts, not that she looks angry though, merely, frustrated. I suppose would be too though.

"How much more do I have to tell you?" I say through gritted teeth, that throb becoming more focused, a hot ring of pain forming around my arm, just between the shoulder and elbow.

"Until there's nothing more," Zelda hisses, "You said you faltered and lost the match, yet a moment ago you said you weren't about to give up; which is it?" She once again looks livid where she's sitting, the pain only increasing yet again with her iron-clad grip.

"Damn it, Zelda, let go." I say, my voice tight as I finally reach up and grab her wrist, trying to get her off.

"Not until you stop dancing around the truth," she demands, "Quit stalling and just tell m—" Zelda cuts herself off, and I flinch at a sharp stab of pain in my arm, the anger in her eyes fades as she lets go of me. Freed, I move back a bit on the bed, before simply getting up and away from her, rubbing the burning ring around my arm with my other hand. It obviously doesn't fade with just that, and I keep my back to her as my last clean tunic starts going red. The bandage's around my arm not keeping back the blood as it quickly begins to seep through both the blue and white of my sleeves.

"Those beams can cut right through stone, Zelda." I say shortly, breaking the silence which seems to have sprung up between us. Shortly after though, I hear the sound of cloth rustling as she stands up as well. She comes up right behind me, and I can almost sense her hand hovering just above my shoulder. "They make short work of flesh and bone…"

I'm not sure if I heard it or not, but it sounds as if she gives a small gasp. Her hand, which she let fall away, slowly works its way into my left, her fingers gently twining with mine as she squeezes slightly. I close my eyes and return the gesture in turn, letting my hand fall away from the burning portion of my arm.

"Doctor Mario…?"

"Re-attached it; yes." I say, cutting her off as I pull my hand away from her, flexing it in front of me, almost to assure myself that I still have the ability. "It's been causing problems, bleeding and such. I haven't fought in the arena because of it for a few months. I was only given the all clear a few days ago, that came to an end today of course after my match with Mewtwo." I feel cold on the inside as I speak, a bit angry as well, but this time, not at her.

"After you defeat the Hands, and, if they even let you go," I say, adding that last bit out of spite, walking over to the wall I pick up my abandoned cap. "You will take the Master Sword back to Hyrule."

"What?" Zelda asks, snapping out of whatever trance she appears to have been in, "Are you saying you truly have given up on going home?"

"Zelda." I sigh, turning around to face her, "If I were even allowed **near** the Final Destination stadium, which is where you fight the Hands, believe me, I would be there everyday trying to go back to Hyrule. But this," I gesture towards my sore, bleeding arm, "This is an obstacle I can't overcome. Maybe I will eventually, but before that happens, Hyrule…" I stop speaking and shake my head,

"If it isn't a battle of strength, then why won't you fight again?" She almost sounds as if she's pleading with me, yet I don't quite know why.

"I just told you! They won't let me kill myself trying!" I shout, wanting her to actually listen to what I have to say, why do I have to spell everything out for her? "Whether or not I have the inner strength to concur the arena means **nothing** if I die the moment I return to Hyrule!"

"You really are just giving up!" Zelda argues; and it's like this anger we both have is endless. No matter what either one says, we just start yelling again.

"Damn it woman, **listen** to me when tell you things!" I holler, whipping around and grabbing her arm firmly with my right hand, she blinks at the action, but I don't bring myself to acknowledge it. Allowing myself to forget our different classes as I try yet again to make myself clear.

"What I want, what I feel, and what I think mean **nothing** here!" I shout, "All people running things here care about is how loudly the crowd cheers during tournaments, I'm nothing more than an attraction for them!" My frustration increases tenfold as I think about how I've been brought down over the years, every shred of Dignity I ever possessed having been thrashed long ago.

"I've been haunted for over half a year with nightmares and visions, all of which showing me the darkness sweeping over Hyrule, and I've tried **everything! **Bartering, arguing, reasoning, begging, trading favors, you name it I've probably tried! There is no way out of this place except past those hands, and they won't risk my dying!"

At the stricken look on her face, I just let go of her. Zelda doesn't say anything to me as I turn my back to her again, lowering my eyes, I bring up my left hand and rub it gently.

"Think what you will of me, Princess." I mumble, looking over the tri-angular design on the back of my gloves, it only brings up a more bitter revelation, "Farore's already made her thoughts quite clear; there's little your opinion can do now…"

"What do you mean?" Zelda asks quietly as I start walking towards the door. This argument has moved from soft to loud to many times for one afternoon, and I'm getting sick of it. I pause with one hand on the knob at her question though, the Triforce symbol in plain view and almost mocking me for a moment,

"Farore was watching the battle," I say curtly, "She was not impressed." I'm not answering anymore questions, and without a single word of goodbye, I simply turn the handle and walk out. Slamming the door shut, I don't know where I'm going exactly exactly, after seven years, I've come to see that the gardens aren't a fraction as vast as they appear, and the small town nearby which we are allowed to visit is a strange place I dislike visiting in a low mood.

'_You really are just running away!'_

I grit my teeth and walk down the hall faster; I haven't heard her voice yet, but no matter how she denies it now, she's a Princess and won't take being walked out on very well. She thinks she understands everything so well, but even with me saying it outright she doesn't know anything! I never wanted this to happen, yet she makes it seem as if I never felt anything all this time, I not once thought she could be so incredibly vain and arrogant! Or dense for that matter! I was the one being led on by a string while she was disguised as Sheik, but at least I only had to be told **once **what was happening!

Damn it this place is too small! I just want to scream as I find myself out on the grounds, walking along one of the garden paths, but every few minutes coming upon another Smasher and having to change direction. There is no privacy anywhere but for my own room, but I just escaped from there!

I change where I'm headed yet again as I spot Ness and Kirby up the path I walking, perhaps the last people I want to be around, especially with what I was just forced to go through with Zelda. Kirby's experience against the Hands was almost too much for him, seeing all of the Dreams he had ever worked to protect consumed by nightmares and fears. He was silent for days afterwards, and hardly ate, he had everyone worried, but still pulled through eventually. Ness had nightmares about his home being attacked and taken over, something about aliens and government agents. He was even afraid of Mr. Saturn for well over a week before cracking a smile again.

I walk briskly down another wooded path, ignoring the crisp green ferns which reach onto the sawdust trail and are trampled underfoot. The smell of soil all around only marginally reassuring, the trees stretched over head comforting, but not nearly enough to fool me into thinking it a forest. Even with my eyes closed I can still hear Fox and Luigi talking along one of the other paths, not to mention the ear-splitting racket of Captain Falcon doing something with that contraption racer of his. The mechanical roars deadened by the gardens, but still far too loud for my taste.

Children are strong enough to defeat the Hands, **children**. If they would at least give me a shot, I could thrash them both, I know it. There isn't anything that can scare me into backing down now, what haven't I lost? Hyrule is being washed away, my childhood friend loathes me; I lost a god damn **limb** and have no respect, and even my Patron Goddess has forsaken me! I would honestly **love** to know what they can throw at me with all of that!

My frustration only grows more as I find myself having come down a dead-end. Nothing but a huge moss-covered boulder sitting in the back of a messy, over-grown clearing, and no adjoining paths for me to continue down. There is no where too escape to in this place!

That's it. My anger rushes forth, different from my frustration with Zelda, this is a violent flow of rage. I pull out the Master Sword, having to hold it with both hands to ease the strain on my left arm, and rush at the boulder. I throw everything behind the swing, confusion rage and sadness, expecting to cleave right through the massive;

'_Link…'_

The voice comes as if from no where, and I slide to a halt, barely catching the Master Sword as it continues on its path. I only just keep it from slamming into the rock-face, flat edge first; such a blow would shatter the blade, Evil's Bane or no.

"Who…?" I say quietly, looking around, but not seeing anyone.

'_Have you forgotten?'_ It asks, it sounds almost like a woman's voice, very high and innocent.

"Forgotten what?" I reply, standing straight as I realize the person is not about to show themselves. I blink repeatedly as I feel a stir in the air, a slight whirlwind picking up around me, dying just as suddenly,

'_No, you haven't forgotten…'_ Looking around again, I give a start as I see the Master Sword glowing slightly in my hands. After a moment though, it dims… and I can almost feel the power draining from it.

"What—what's going on?" I ask, watching helplessly as the enchantments along the blade begin to vanish.

'_The Sages…'_ the woman almost begins to sound sad now, and another whirlwind forms, spinning in the center of the clearing. Leaves and dirt are picked up and scattered by the eddies; a dull green light forming inside the small cyclone. I blink at the small glow, not about to forget the Master Sword's change as I watch what's happening. A figure appears in the light, slowly forming more human-like features.

A flowing girlish dress in all shades of green hangs down to small delicate ankles, covered with the green leather of her boots. The short sleeves puff up around her shoulders, leaving her arms bare but for where floral bracelets encompass her wrists. A large book held in her arms as she floats there. Emerald eyes looking me over slowly from above a tiny nose, her mouth dainty as even her flawless skin glows gently with a green aura. Two large bundles of her grass-coloured hair pinned up on either side of her head, not a single strand out of place. A single golden Triangle is pressed onto the front of her dress, and my eyes go wide at the familiar power resonating from within it.

"Farore…" I whisper in disbelief, dropping down onto one knee as she simply nods down at me.

'_Come…'_ The Goddess whispers, extending one fine hand to me as the solid triangle detaches itself from her, floating all on its own just a breath away from her. _'There is but one last task which you are to complete, and then at last your life shall be what you make of it, Link, Hyrule's Fallen Hero…' _

_

* * *

_

**I've used the descriptions from the Oracle games for the three Goddesses. Nayru, Din and Farore are all three featured in Ages and Seasons, and I'm pretty sure the appearances transfer over. **


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

**End of an Era**

Chapter 6

"What do you mean he's gone a-gone?"

"Hey doc, calm down, he's just kinda vanished for the moment,"

"Well, I have to see him a-**now**!"

"But he—"

"Oh, Zelda, there you are." I look up as I enter the Lounge, having kept my eyes down most of the way. Marth smiles at me as he makes his way over; he has a bruise forming under his right eye, and seems to be limping ever so slightly.

"Are you alright, Marth?" I ask, looking over his beaten up appearance. He gives a small laugh and waves away the concern.

"It's nothing, Roy and I simply weren't prepared for the explosives in the Green Greens arena, that's all." He explains, "I came out the victor, but Roy isn't doing so badly, he's in his room right now getting some rest." 

"Congratulations," I say, ignoring the fact that I'm not entirely sure of everything he just told me. "You must be quiet the swordsman."

"You just need to calm down…"

"Calm-a down? I'll-a show you calm!"

"Uh…" Marth says, glancing over his shoulder as Doctor Mario and C. Falcon continue their very vocal argument. The smaller man red in the face while the Racer seems to be quite cheerful.

"Speaking of Swordsmen," Marth continues, turning away from them, and pulling my attention back to him. I can't help but wonder what could have gotten the Doctor so excited, "Do you know where Link might have gotten to?" He asks,

"Link?" I ask, blinking slowly at the question. Marth nods and I don't know what to say exactly. I suppose it's best to simply be honest though "I don't know," I tell him, Marth frowns slightly before shrugging again,

"If you don't mind my asking, is something wrong?" I question, not exactly sure why I want to know, after Link walked out I have done nothing but stay in my room. Taking extra care to keep my key with me at all times.

"The doctor has been trying to find him for almost an hour now," He explains, taking my arm gently and leading me away from the lounge, and the noise of the argument. "Have you spoken with Link at all today? You do not have to answer that if you do not wish to." Marth adds the last part hurriedly as we walk down the quieter passage, my eyes falling to the thick red carpets as we make our way towards the dining hall.

"Yes actually…" I admit, "When I returned to my room after lunch, I found it locked and didn't have my key. Link noticed and let me in through his door."

"And…?" Marth isn't trying to be rude, I can tell. But he is pressing me for answers now.

"We ended up arguing," I feel almost ashamed to admit it, the feeling makes no sense, but it's still there, as if I'm embarrassed by the fact that I let emotion control my words and actions.

"I am sorry to hear that," He says quietly as we step into the hall, a large amount of noise and activity going on from behind a swinging door on the opposite wall, where the kitchens are.

"Why?" I ask as we make our way outside to where we ate lunch.

"According to Link, the two of you were good friends as children;" Marth says in a philological way, "It is sad when circumstance puts people at ends with one another." I'm only now beginning to notice how choppy his speech is, as if this isn't his first language. I don't know why I'm realizing this now, until I make the connection in my mind that Link and I were not speaking the common tongue earlier. We had slipped into formal Hylian sometime while arguing, I hadn't even noticed until now.

"Marth, may I ask you a more personal question?" I ask, the other royal regarding me for a moment as we continue walking past the tables, the chairs put up for the moment, and continue down and onto the gravel paths.

"I do not see why not, Princess." He replies lightly, having long since let go of my arm. I remain quiet for a moment as we continue walking down the trail. They turn into mulch and woodchips in the direction of the trees and thicker gardens, out in the open they are crumbled rocks, crackling underfoot as we walk; an odd dome-like building off in the distance.

"Have you earned the right too return to your home?" I ask at last, looking back up at him, hoping he is not insulted by the question, "Can you go back to Altea?" Marth frowns deeply at my words, looking away from me as a touch of sadness enters his cobalt eyes.

"I'm sorry," I say, not having meant to offend or hurt him. An image flashes through my mind of what happened only an hour or two ago; a similar look of pain across Link's face as I threw his failures and short-comings in his face. Since when have I become so heartless?

"No, do not apologize," Marth says, shaking his head, but unable to reclaim his smile. "I am still new to the Mansion, Zelda. The Hands will not accept a challenge from me yet, soon though, I will concur my fears, and once again see my lands." He does smile again now, looking down at me with calm assurance written all across his face.

"If you and Link are able to settle your differences, I am positive Link will help you in any possible way to defeat the Hands." He chuckles, I blink at the statement though in surprise.

"What makes you say that?" Marth takes on a more knowing look as we continue on,

"Link is one of the more skilled Smashers," He says brightly, "He is more than capable of taking on the Hands in any level of combat." The other noble's enthusiasm fades though even as he speaks, "But… because of his injury…"

"The Hands will not allow him to leave," I finish, it is Marth's turn to look surprised as we pause for a moment in front of the large pond on the grounds. "As I said, Marth, Link and I had words…" As we remain where we are, looking over the water, I pull up my left hand and unknowingly begin rubbing the skin over top of my Triforce.

I am no longer wearing the ill-fitting gloves Peach gave me, or the dress for that matter. Upon returning to my rooms, I was shocked to find an entire wardrobe prepared in the style of my older clothing. Everything from a winter coat and boots to delicates and jewelry provided, all of which in the Hylian style. The blue details along the gloves provide an accent for the pale blue of the gown I'm dressed in, the silver circlet and earrings I found in the jewelry box matching perfectly with the outfit.

"Even hearing what Link has to say, you are still mad at him?" Marth questions; breaking the silence between us as I continue rubbing the relic in my hand.

"I… honestly don't know what I feel towards him at the moment," I admit, keeping my eyes away from Marth. "I know his reasons; and his pain now. But I don't know if he can be forgiven for everything which has come to pass because of him…" Marth gives a small huff and crosses his arms underneath the impressive breastplate he wears.

"In my personal opinion, Zelda, Link is not at fault for anything." He says flatly, sighing soon after and allowing his arms to drop. "Master Hand is the one who injured Link so horribly, and now denies him any chance too return to Hyrule. Link has done absolutely everything in his power, but it has so far not been enough. He suffered so terribly once the Triforce of Courage was taken from him that—" Marth's eyes suddenly go wide, and he clamps one hand over his mouth.

"What did you say?" I whisper, stepping away from him before turning around, eyes wide as my voice remains hushed. Shocked, I feel almost as though I have just been slapped.

"I- Well, Princess- you see it—uh…" He looks almost lost as he trips over his own words, mumbling something in what I would guess is his native tongue before slipping back into the common one, his face painted with a look of utmost regret. "Link made me swear not to tell anyone, I cannot believe I said it outright like that."

"When?" I demand, my voice still quiet as I keep my eyes locked on his, "And who else knows of this?" Marth at first looks as if he would rather not tell, but I need say nothing more as he slowly caves the rest of the way,

"Only myself, Doctor Mario, and now you, Zelda. Mewtwo may learn sometime soon though, if he becomes curious; it would not be difficult for him to learn of what happened." He explains, "And it was the same day Link's challenge to the Hands was refused. He was so ready to fight again as soon as his arm recovered, and he was shattered when they told him they simply wouldn't let him go home. I have never seen anyone so crushed Princess, his hope died right there as that glowing woman carried the Triforce away." Marth's voice is hushed as he looks up and down the gravel path, as if afraid someone may be coming at any moment.

"What glowing woman?" I ask, Marth shakes his head at me though; apparently thinking he has said too much. "Marth; please."

"No, Zelda," He says flatly, shaking his head at my request. "I made an oath that I would not tell, I have said far, far too much already. In fact, if it were possible, I would ask you to forget everything I mentioned to you."

"But you have already broken that oath," I argue, "What good will come from keeping the last parts from me?" Marth looks appalled at my words,

"Zelda, I have already showed that I am terrible with secrets; but now that I am more aware, you cannot ask me to willingly go against my word!" He says in a disgusted tone, and I can virtually see myself falling a few rungs in his mind. Nayru, now I'm slipping so low as too disgust people? What has changed me so?

"In yet another argument; Princess?" A new voice comments, calm, controlled, and very self assured. Turning to face the voice, I cannot help my eyes from widening substantially at the sight. A giant, white-gloved hand floats over to where Marth and I are standing, nothing past the wrist visible as it continuously flexes its thick fingers.

"Master Hand," Marth says, going somewhat pale as the Hand does not reply immediately. Yes, it would have been foolish to assume that this is anyone other than Master Hand. "Is something the matter, sir?" He must be worried about having the Hand hearing what he has to say, although I get the feeling that it knows just about everything which occurs in it's mansion.

"Nothing which concerns you directly, Prince Marth." The Hand replies stiffly, it's voice doesn't seem to have a center, no mouth visible with which to speak, just as I don't know how exactly it can see without any eyes. Regardless, I can all but feel its piercing gaze as I stand there.

"Princess..." Master Hand's voice is taught for all that it is just there. For some reason, I feel myself go stiff, suddenly not wanting to be near this thing, and feeling my teachings as a Princess taking hold. Turning to face the Hand, I feel every inch the Royal I know I am, the contempt I feel quickly finding root in Marth's words. Even though I am still upset with Link, I cannot deny the fact that the source of our troubles lies with this Being.

"Ah, you are quite the angry one, aren't you?" Master Hand questions, stretching his fingers in and out as he speaks. "Well, I cannot say that I am not deserving of such a cold shoulder, Princess, but I still have something very important to discuss with you."

"In what regards?" I question, keeping my voice calm and level.

"I do not need to answer any questions posed by the likes of you at this time." Is the curt reply, and it takes a very strong show of will to keep my eyes from widening at the Hand's tone. "You will both come with me now." He orders, turning away from Marth and I, and floating back in the direction of the mansion.

Never have I been spoken to so rudely. I stand there fuming for a moment before Marth tugs on my arm to follow. I want to yell at him suddenly at the idea of doing what that-that **thing** says! It revered me as if I were some lower being, not showing any form of respect for my blood and status! I do not expect to be treated better than other people just because of my family, but when someone approaches me while I am in the midst of something, I expect them to be a bit more polite!

"Come, Zelda." Marth pushes, still tugging on my arm as I finally swallow my pride and start moving, "It would not be wise to make Master Hand angry,"

* * *

In ancient Hylian Legends, the Goddess Din of Power carved out the world, fires keeping it alive from deep within the mountains... Nayru of Wisdom, broughtwater to keep Din's fires from spreading, and imposing Law to protect harmony from the seas, lakes, and rivers... And Farore, the Goddess of Courage, brought life to the world her sisters created. Bringing the winds upon which news travels, and giving strength to the Beings she fostered, keeping them safe within the forests and wilderness...

And here, I'd thought Farore had forgotten me... She punished me for losing strength when the Hands refused to let me challenge them again, when I gave up hope... Having just seen her, am I still at a loss?

It's been years since I last saw a Fairy… The small being dancing around my nose, her delicate clothing and gossamer skin glowing slightly as she sprinkles white dust across me. A cool chill running through me, and working away the pain of my fall, as well as the aches from the cold. I close my eyes slowly as the small creature flutters off, too fast for me too follow it's movement. Wherever I am now, it's dark, the lights to dim for me to see anyways, I'm lying flat on my back somewhere, but nothing at all is clear just yet.

I fell, that's the only thing I can really remember. I touched Farore's hand, and instantly I was falling, it was almost like when I had been taken to Hollodrum and Labraynna, suddenly plummeting from a great height and slamming into the ground hard. But, unlike those other times, something was different. There was nothing but deafening noise all around me for a large portion of the fall, then suddenly, I was encased in iciness. Water chilling me to the bone as I never slowed down. It's likely that it is only because of my Zora Tunic that I didn't drown along the way. But just as suddenly as the water came, it was gone, and I can remember dropping yet again, before finally landing, and blacking out in the process.

It's all deafeningly quiet at first, I can remember the violent noises from before, but now everything is silent. Wait... no, I'm wrong, there's something... It's so faint though; a sound of dripping water in the distance, the crackle of a fire closer, and footsteps, and voices, echoing off of stone walls.

I'm dreaming... It's sad but that's the only explanation for what's happening. Farore vanished with my portion of the Triforce the night I truly stopped believing in its power, and in the possibility of ever seeing my homeland again. Why would she have appeared so suddenly? No, it was all just a dream, my own wishes to be sent back bringing up memories of my earlier adventures, making me think I actually did fall from outlandish heights and been aided by a fairy... To many times I've imagined this same chain of events in recent months for it to be coming true now. Just like that time a few days ago, I'm allowing my imagination and memories to alter what my senses are taking in, making me think that I am once again inside a Castle...

"How can you be so sure though?" the voice comes as a surprise, echoing down the halls of this dream. The amount of detail digs away at me; my memories even bringing the Hylian tongue into things. I keep myself still so as not to wake up more, attempting to cut off anymore thoughts and allow this dream to continue, wanting to believe for just a moment, everything I've given up hope on.

"Pardon my saying so; but this is ludicrous..." The accent is exactly the same as the one I heard all those times in the busy city around the Castle as a child. The words coming out so smoothly, sounding so completely normal with the gruff voice of the person speaking. The footsteps becoming louder as the voices near, oddly sounding all the more clear as continue waking up. The exact opposite of what they ought to be doing in a dream...

"Pardoned, but only for now." a very self-assured voice responds, this one carrying the slight edge of those who come from the slopes of Death Mountain. Before being taken to the Mansion, I probably wouldn't have known or cared about the different accents found in each region of Hyrule. But, after seven years with only memories of my World, I have attempted to re-live every conversation I ever held along my travels.

Defiantly not easy, but when you can't sleep at all, night after night after night for fear of nightmares and premonitions, it's really all you can do. It, always made me feel guilty for Zelda; those seven years when I was asleep and she had to live her life under an alias, and then this second time around when I was at the Mansion, she had to live with those same dreams with no respite. Now I loath waking even more, I simply won't be able to look her in the face after yesterday. Of all things, I had the audacity to complain about visions of destruction, and it isn't anything like what she has always had to deal with...

"It... is him..." Oh yes, I'd forgotten about the voices for a moment, now I'm wondering why I can still hear them; hasn't this dream come to an end yet? Normally once I realize it isn't real, I wake up, but that isn't the case n--

"Majesty,"

"Leave..." There is the sound of someone moving rigidly, before footsteps echo back down the way they came. "You as well,"

"Highness," This voice is the one from the Mountains I heard, closer and without the echoes of the stone, it sounds to be a woman's voice. There is a sound of deep regret in her voice as, again, I hear footsteps begin too retreat.

It's so quiet again once those footsteps are also gone, I feel tense where I'm lying as I just wait to hear something to shatter this illusion of sleep. Someone knocking on my door, or shouting down the hall at someone else, even an explosion, something is bound to happen, and pull me from this dream. Not that I want that to happen; too return to a place where I can be of some use has been one of my greatest wishes for so long now, and, even if it isn't real, I don't want to give that up. But... I don't want to be plagued with the idea of being so close to helping; and only then to awaken...

What a coward I've become, to quite before I even start... How could Farore have chosen me at some point in time? I'm a Fallen Hero if there ever was one...

"You dream..." A low, commanding voice says softly, clearly a man's as, half-asleep, I feel a large hand over my forehead. It feels so real but-- "Of shame...Punishment..." He continues, slowly droning out my own thoughts as the person continues speaking to me. The tone he uses almost what one would use if describing something to a person who can't see it, the words coming slowly as he takes in more details.

"Confinement; that is what you dream of as well. Sorrow, fear and hatred; held deep within your heart as you cannot escape this... cage..." I don't know how exactly, but I can sense a frown across the man's face. The hand is removed, but the man remains where he is, standing by my bedside.

"It is fear which keeps you still now; not sleep." He states calmly, "Rise, Hero." Responding to dreams is the shortest path towards waking up, but I cannot keep my face from moving as he calls me...** that.**

"I am no Hero..." I murmur, I meant for it to be clearer, but my tongue feels thick for just having woken up.

"Perhaps not anymore," is the low reply. There is a tight undertone to his voice as he speaks, apparently not quick to contradict me. I have mixed feelings about this...

"So," I say quietly, "Have I truly returned this time? Or is this yet another cruel dream...?"I don't understand what's happening, expecting my mind to finally start waking up as I open my eyes slowly.

The room I'm in is dark, cramped, dank, and cold. The air hanging stagnant in the confined space, a single torch shedding light across the stone walls, floor, and the woolen covers of my bed. A large man standing at my right, it's hard for me to pick out many details in the poor light aside from his eyes, both of the focused on me where I lay, as well as the large beard the aging man sports. Slowly though, I am able to recognize the bright red of his expensive, now stained and tattered, robes, and see the glitter of gold reflecting from the spokes of his crown. My heavy tongue now feels twisted as, even though we have never truly met before, I am in the presence of the King.

"Hero--" His Majesty cuts himself off as I visibly flinch at the title, closing my eyes again, I hear him take a deep breath before trying again "Hero..." That's right, I was introduced to him as the _'Hero of Time'_, his majesty probably doesn't know my name. "If it is a dream, then we both sleep. You have been gone for a _very_ long time, and much has happened. I know not of what has happened to you these past years, but as long as you protect Farore's Power and the Sword of Evil's Bane, you are indeed the Hero we have long been searching for."

"Your Highness," I cut in, sounding a bit chocked as the King himself allows his words too drop. "Farore no longer sees me fit to protect her relic, and I can barely hold that sword anymore." Thankfully, because Hylian itself is a formal language, I do not have to watch my words very carefully. There are only so many ways of saying the same thing, the only slang terms I know, per-say, are in the Common-tongue. The same language spoken widely across Hyrule, the Mansion, and apparently most other Worlds. Opening my eyes once more, I look up at where His Majesty is still standing nearby. "I have already spoken at length with the Princess Zelda; although it is rude, I do not wish to explain myself again. I am no Hero, and I have nothing else to say on the matter..."

"The... Princes..." His Majesty's eyes almost appear to mist over as he stands there. For a moment he loses that air of power and control, walking slowly to the foot of my bed and sitting down slowly, showing his age and stress as he stares into the flames of the torch. "So, Hero..." He whispers, not looking at me as his voice sounds hushed, "You spoke with... Zelda... before she..." I was confused a moment ago, having pushed away that nagging voice in the back of my head, the one telling me that this can still end up as nothing more than a dream, and watching the King closely. Then I make the connection; Zelda was pulled from a raging river by Master Hand, so to the people of Hyrule she would be considered--

"The Princess lives," I say quietly, seeing the completely lost look in the King's eyes. There is so much suffering it seems, both when I spoke with Zelda, and now her father. Farore... that I know it's all my fault is what's killing me...

"My daughter..." The King murmurs, "Was claimed by the waters which... have claimed my lands..." My eyes are adjusting much better to the light now, and I spot my sword, shield, resting against the end-board of the bed, and my blue Tunic folded on the covers behind his Majesty. I push myself up into a sitting position, no longer needing to think about being careful with my left arm, the precautions having become second-nature over the past few months. I allow His Majesty a few more moments to collect his thoughts in silence, before speaking again.

"How long have I been asleep, Highness?" I ask quietly, waiting patiently for a reply,

"Only... only a few hours..." His voice sounds hoarse as he just continues to sit there, watching the fire. "I was never... never the greatest father..." I frown deeply at his words; when a parent outlives their child, no matter whether it's true or not, it is almost impossible for them to continue. I met Zelda's father once, perhaps twice, years ago, that he cared for his daughter was never questionable, but His Majesty has always been very busy with the running of his Kingdom.

"Then, Majesty, if I may be so bold," I say, keeping myself quiet as I bring my knees up under the covers, wrapping my arms around them and looking over the cramped room again-- it was once an old utilities closet I think... "If I have been here for only a few hours, then it was only a few hours before that, when the Princess Zelda and I were in the midst of a... conversation, I suppose you could say." the King stands up quickly, moving to block the light from me, and suddenly looking livid.

"How dare you," His voice is ever-so-slightly above a whisper, "You who runs away, you who gives up hope; how dare you jest in such a way. "Something flickers in the back of his eyes, I don't know how light can be reflecting from them with his back to the only source of light, but it is still intimidating "Were you not the one person who can wield the Master Sword, and salvage that which remains of my Kingdom, then mark my words I have been pushed too far to hesitate now in demanding an execution."

I'm not an idiot, not cracking a smile or mocking him in any way. Instead, I don't say anything to His Majesty, having no way of truly proving that Zelda is indeed alive and kicking at the Mansion. I pull back the covers of the bed and stand, finding myself wearing only what is normally under my tunic, my white trousers, shirt, and second brown top. Careful not to turn my back on the King, I walk over to my other belongings and pick up the rough Zora fabric.

"As I said, I've explained myself once, and I do not wish to again." I say, pulling my head through the top of the Tunic, before smoothing it out and reaching for my gloves. I notice bandages around my left hand and scowl slightly, but just tug on the thick gloves without a word, "But, if I really have managed to return to Hyrule, something, Majesty, I have been attempting to do for quite some time. Then I should at least learn of what it is the Gods expect of me, shouldn't I?" I secure the straps across my shoulder from which my Shield and Sword hang, and look over at where the King is just watching me, an odd, almost confused look in his eyes.

"You... have changed..." He states softly as I finish getting ready, making sure my cap is in place as our eyes meet.

"Yes," I reply, now standing here, waiting for him to show me the way. The King doesn't take his eyes off me as he slowly begins making his way towards the open arch-way, a long corridor stretching off into darkness, shadows only ever broken by the occasional torch. No windows, we must be underground a ways, or deep within some kind of building. "Time has a nasty habit of doing that to people."

* * *

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

**End of an Era**

Chapter Seven

With all of the chaos since I arrived, I haven't had time to familiarize myself with the Mansion. Not that I want to learn my way around… despite my vision of Hyrule, the thought of settling into the routine of this place is one I refuse to think on. But as a result of this, only a few minutes after entering the Mansion, I am hopelessly lost, having only Master Hand and Marth as the only constants as we continue on down the winding halls and corridors. I hadn't thought the Mansion was so huge, but clearly I was mistaken.

"In here," Master Hand says, the door he stops at different than the countless others we've passed. Wide, double-doors with elongated handles in place of the round knobs the others have. The initials SSBM are also carved beautifully into the thick oak.

Moving aside a small portrait of some sort of trophy which hangs from the wall, the Hand moves with surprising care as he places the tip of his finger overtop of a large black pad. Light moves up and down quickly, an odd green colour, which is quickly gone. The sound of locks unhinging is heard, and one of the long, graceful handles flicks down, the doors both swinging open for us. Marth looks hesitant as Master Hand simply continues on inside.

"Hurry up." The Hand calls back, the room completely dark, so that we can't see him anymore. Marth looks down at me for a moment, but I don't meet his eyes, stepping forward boldly, so as not to show any weakness. I feel insulted by Master Hand's behavior earlier; I'm not backing down now no matter what.

It takes an impressive show of will for me to keep my face neutral as my shoe hits metal, instead of carpet or wood. Marth follows barely a breath behind me, and also notes the change in flooring. I continue on straight ahead even though I can hardly see, my footsteps not echoing, so we must still be going down some sort of corridor.

My eyes burn as light bursts as if from nowhere, afterimages fluttering through my vision as they dim back down again. Small, steady lights lining the path along which Marth and I stand, the sound of the doors clicking shut behind us noticeable as the light from the other hall is instantly cut off. The other walls swallow the light and the glass-like surface lined by the small pin points. I follow the odd lights with my eyes, and see that the lead to a somewhat better lit room at the end.

Stepping inside, I feel as if I'm in some sort of strange magician's chamber. As a Sage, my father always kept a large study devoted to the craft that came with our blood, but nothing like the odd lit panels, which hang seemingly without support on the walls, if there are any for that matter. Much like the corridor behind us, I can see nothing that does not shed light or reflect it. A large rectangular table stands in the center of the circular room, light shining from it's surface as some type of odd shelf runs along the perimeter of the chamber. Flashing lights and bright panels covering them, blinking randomly as symbols flash across the screens. The moving data all glowing the same green as the light from the pad outside.

"Sit." Master Hand's voice commands, Marth steps up to the table as I simply look around; both of us jumping slightly as two holes form in the floor, a pair of odd, bulky chairs coming out and freezing in place. Only as Marth and I each take a seat does Master Hand speak again, still not showing himself to us.

"Now..." He says one section of the panels making a series of noises as the screens on the walls go blank, the room suddenly that much darker as the light coming from the table-top increases ever-so-slightly. Looking across it, I see an unfamiliar map with strange oceans and continents scattered about. "Princess Zelda, you understand the fundamentals of the Mansion, and Smash Competition, yes?"

Nodding slightly in response, I notice Marth's eyes go wide though after a moment. Something dawning on him, as he doesn't seem to notice Master Hand's words.

"Could you be more vocal?" the Hand asks, still hidden from view, "I would like to know exactly how far your knowledge goes." I feel my back go stiff at the request, but swallow my pride yet again.

"You take important people, heroes, from their lands and bring them here to become stronger. Whether they are Good or Evil makes no difference. They fight in large tournaments for prizes, such as their freedom." I say stiffly, sitting straight in the odd chair I'm seated in, my hands folded neatly in my lap. "But, in order to maintain the mansion and it's facilities while the... Smashers... train and compete, you use the tournaments as a form of revenue."

"Very good, Princess," At last, the Hand shows himself again, floating down from the darkness above, and hovering in the air just over the tabletop. "Crazy Hand, myself, and our many employees and associates are responsible for the well-being of every off-worlder we bring into this land, even the spectators are fall under our protection." His fingers ball into a fist for a moment,

"But, reckless acts are a constant threat to the safety of those whom we are charged with providing for." his voice takes a steep dive as the Hand seems to be containing some sort of anger. "Courageous acts in a secure environment are perhaps the worst threat of all." I find the fingers of on hand fisted in my gown, and I work to lessen my grip before wrinkling the fabric, and showing my growing annoyance. I don't care what I said to Link, Master Hand is proving to be too arrogant for his own good, and with him tossing subtle hints around, it's becoming apparent that he is angry at Link for what happened.

"Pardon me, Master Hand," I say stiffly as he comes to a pause. I feel a chill across my skin, a sign that I have his attention, "But, however important the Tournaments and the money they generate may be, what right does the Mansion, and those who work within it, have to hold the Fighters here without any way of returning to their homes?" I don't know if I worded that exactly right, but now that I've spoken there isn't anything I can do about it.

"Princess, your country has been torn by war in your life-time, yes?" Why that arrogant ba--

"Yes."

"And, Prince Marth, Altea has known unrest as well, correct?" Marth's eyes are finally pried from the surface of the table, the maps clearly of his own country and it's neighbors, or else he wouldn't have become so absorbed.

"Unfortunately, yes." The other noble answers, appearing to have realized what he was doing before, and shifting slightly in his seat, sitting up straighter so as to listen more closely to the rest of the conversation.

"Well then, allow me to form a sort of analogy, which the both of you ought to be able to grasp." I neither like nor trust the sudden light tone in the Hand's voice, not replying as I wait for whatever it is he wants to say to come out.

"When your lands are at war, or there is fighting going on, there are soldiers present to fight the battles." He says clearly, Marth already frowning as Master Hand's voice sounds like one used for children. "Soldiers must be strong, and skilled, and so, they must train." I feel myself mimic Marth as I also begin to scowl, I may be merelya woman; but I know a good deal about how to direct armies in a crisis.

"Unfortunately, training can be hard, and soldiers may be injured without ever setting foot on the battle field. And, of course, a warrior who can't even lift his... sword, no matter how grand a fighter he is- or was; to be more precise, what is the point in allowing him into a battle?" I bring my hands up, the tips of my fingers together in front of my face as I listen to the Hand, a motion I have seen used by my father countless times when hearing something he disliked.

"You cannot save everyone." At this I almost feel as if I have been slapped by the blunt comment. "You will lose villages, cities, entire regions. You cannot save those people, so it is best to not think on them once it becomes logically impossible to do anything." From the corner of my eye I see Marth lean one elbow along the arm rest of his chair, running one hand over the lower half of his mouth as his eyes seem to smolder slightly, even in the dim light. Clearly, he isn't taking Master Hands example any better than I am.

"Because of this, just because one soldier, or a group of them, is from a city, with no military value somewhere being eyed by the enemy, does not mean you can turn the entire army around and fight such a useless battle." His points are painfully clear, but if he doesn't chose to sum all of this up soon, I am either going to start voicing my own opinions, or just leave.

"I'm boring you, aren't I?" Master Hand asks, still with that horrid mocking tone. "Yes, yes I am, allow me to make my point."

"You have another one?" Marth asks quietly, the words laced with venom. From his new mood, I wouldn't be surprised if Master Hand were to burst out laughing at the comment,

"Just one more," The Hand chuckles, taking a deep breath before continuing yet again. "You see, Prince, and Princess, there is a bigger picture which people must remain focused on. And here at the Mansion, I am the one maintaining that focus."

"Master Hand," I interrupt, going with instinct and utilizing the calm and clear voice I have been taught since childhood to master. "If this, _'Big Picture'_ of yours has absolutely anything to do with money and profits, gained from the tournaments, then I do not wish to continue this conversation, and shall be taking my leave of you." Everything suddenly becomes silent, the hum of the lights and tones from the odd panels fading out, nothing but the loud thundering of my own heart noticeable as I unconsciously hold my breath.

"I am not, a courtier, whom you can dismiss on a whim, Princess." Master Hand's tone is deathly calm, low, and foreboding in the dark room. "And, you should both know;greed is a terrible thing." The Hand turns away from Marth and I, and I note how the othernoble looks off to the side briefly, as if contemplating Master Hand's statement.

"So you--" He starts, only to quickly be cut off by the Hand.

"Princess Zelda, you will not be returning to Hyrule any time in the near future. Prince Marth, it is a good thing you are no longer the Crown Prince, or else the people of Altea would surly miss you. Good-evening you two, I am sure that dinner will be ready soon; we are having a banquet tonight, and I hope to see the both of you in the Hall promptly."

"What?" Marth shouts, banging his fist on the side of his chair suddenly, looking to confused at the moment though to be truly angry.

"How can you--" I don't even know how to finish what I was going to say, light suddenly flashing around me, as I feel lighter than air for some reason. Colours blur and mesh into one another, as I feel as the world spinning around me.

Everything comes to a halt as I abruptly drop a short ways, landing hard on the floor as the chair I was sitting in seems to have vanished. I close my eyes where I'm pone and shake my head slightly, feeling a bit nauseous before looking around. I'm out in the hallway once more, Marth just off to my right and already standing again. In front of us are the same double-doors through which Master Hand led us.

"What did he mean by that…?" I ask softly, not moving to get up as I close my eyes again. Marth doesn't respond at first, the corridor completely silent as we both just seem to wait there for, something to happen.

"Profits… over people…" The Prince murmurs after a moment. "If you and I were to return to our worlds, would we leave to attend weekly tournaments? One cannot rule a country, or rebuild one for that matter, with only four days out of seven… And the Hands know which we would both chose if given the chance."

_'If they even let you go…' _I remember Link's voice from earlier, he's one of the popular competitors, and he told me that because of that the Hands don't want him to die. I'm seeing just how true that really is…

Slowly, I push myself up off the floor, staring blankly at the wall as Marth takes my elbow to help me to my feet. Once standing, I'm at a loss as to what too do next, so just remain still, my mind turning up blanks as I try to sift through what just happened. After a moment though, I realize that standing in the middle of a hall is not going to get anything done. Returning to my room would be wise, even if I happen to see Link when I make it there, I think that…

"Princess," Marth calls, I hadn't noticed I was already walking, and pause as I glance back over my shoulder at him. "What are you going to do now?" He asks, sadness touching his cobalt eyes. Looking back to the front, I contemplate an answer for a moment.

"I… don't know exactly." I reply, "Before anything though, I have to speak with Link…"

"Link?"

"After hearing Master Hand's words, it… doesn't feel right to blame him as much as I thought he deserved…" I clasp my hands together in front of me for a moment, my left on top so that I can see the golden Triforce fused into my hand. "The more time I spend here… The more I see that, he is a victim as well." Glancing back again, I can barely see Marth from this angle.

"And what about you, Marth?" I ask, "You will not abandon Altea, yet you face the same problem as I." I hear him sigh slightly, his footsteps deadened by the carpet as he steps up and past me,

"I don't quite know either," He replies softly, "I must speak with Roy though, we may be able to come up with something similar to what I'm sure Link and yourself will decide on." Marth pauses as he comes to the corner, looking back at me for a moment,

"I'm afraid I won't be attending the banquet tonight," He comments, "I would advise you to go though, it's in your honour as the newest… Competitor…" he looks almost sad as he says that, both of us recalling Master Hand's words. Looking down at the Triforce in my hand, I can only shake my head.

"No…" I say softly, "I won't be going either, nor will I fight in those sick battles. That twisted hand as taken from me almost everything I ever valued, I refuse to give into its designs. I just…" I let the words fall and bring my left hand up under my nose, my fingers curled slightly as if I'm acting to cough. I don't know what else to say; right now I want to speak with Link, and then I'll see where things go from there.

"Zelda," I look back at Marth as he calls my name again, he looks to be debating over his words for a moment before settling on something proper, "You aren't alone in this." He states calmly, for some reason, now the pain in his eyes is becoming more apparent. I can't crack a smile to even pretend too be feeling alright, simply nodding to him, and holding onto myself slightly as he starts walking again, vanishing behind the corner.

* * *

Thirty Knights, a brigade of Labrannian Soldiers, five Zoras, a Scholar, a Page, three Sheikah, a Dethroned King, and a Fallen Hero; all which remains of Hyrule's great power, every last one sitting within a sunken castle. Any and everyone else now fighting for survival above the waves.

It's a feat of magic I never thought His Highness could possess, placing a shield over the estate, as well as a large chunk of the countryside to keep it from being consumed by the waves. There's no light down here though, the clouds above blocking out the sun's rays, just as there is no wind because of the blockades. Everything but for the splash of water out here in the gardens is silent, just before I was brought back here from the Mansion, I was going insane from the constant noise, but the silence here is deafening.

It seems, from the discussions I heard before retreating outside, that the weather has been different in other parts of the world. While the rain is dumped over Hyrule's mountains, Labraynna and Holodrum are in the midst of horrid droughts. Lakes and riverbeds dry under the scorching sun. Famine and Disease are running just as rampant in other lands as they were here before the masses finally just died off. Teminia is all but sunken just as Hyrule, it's coastline jumping up inland by miles in some areas, while in others there is just as much area of dry seabed.

Just as I had thought before I even arrived, the Zoras aren't fairing any better. The Zora cities all around the world are not escaping destruction and desertion as the vast oceans deepen and then vanish. The fish they feed on dying as salt levels as well as temperatures rise and fall on a whim. Most of them are abandoning the seas all together, the ones in Hyrule without much of a choice as it seems Ganondorf's influence over the soil; making it toxic and black, has seeped into the water to poison the Zora in their homes.

So much mindless, endless destruction. Completely without meaning, yet with an impossible death-toll just the same. I am so far beyond guilt that I'm not even sick of myself anymore. Just to stunned by what's happened that instead of being mad at myself, I'm growing frustrated with the people. Just because one stupid fairy-boy doesn't show up, they all get wiped out? Maybe the masses weren't worth saving after all.

Gah, but it's those thoughts which won't get anything done. The rains should have stopped by now, but they're showing no signs of doing so. Hyrule was the only land being corrupted by Ganondorf, so why are the Goddesses allowing Holodrum, Labrynna, and Teminia to suffer as well? Again, I'm giving up before I even start, and I still can't harness the anger to be mad at myself for it any more! You would think that Ganondorf's puppet, that dark side of me were around; I'm defiantly not enjoying the chaos and injustice, but instead of being angry or sad, I'm just not feeling anything!

Frustration being all I can muster, I look down at where the Master Sword is spread across my knees where I'm sitting cross-legged. The blade is perhaps the only reason I was able to return to Hyrule; it's my final connection to this world. I truly was a fool for thinking Farore wanted to redeem me; the Goddess merely wants the sword returned to its place here in Hyrule. Only this time, the Master Sword will rest at the bottom of an ocean.

It will have to go into the Estate; the Temple of Time along with Castle Town were both consumed by the waters before His Majesty could erect the barrier. A calmly flowing river surrounding the castle on all sides but for one frail bridge of stone, that which only leads towards a towering structure guarded by it's own shield; Ganondorf's lair. Everything else around the Castle has been destroyed by the water, this one garden in the back the only one to have escaped collapse as the entire building rests on only a fragile series of columns. 

Only perhaps an hour more without the barrier; everything standing now would have plummeted into the waters as well; a horrific idea, yet understandable. Some the lowest halls down which the storage areas were kept end with gaping holes, below which you can see the river. I haven't seen any of these corridors though, after His Majesty showed me the remaining troops, and everyone was introduced, they went back to whatever work they had been doing before, and I came outside where I am now.

Regardless though, once His Highness the King finishes preparing whatever spell and prayers he is working with in some hidden chamber inside, he is going to harness the power of the Master Sword, and use it to seal away Ganondorf again. But... to be honest; I don't think it will work. Every time someone mentions this plan of the King's, I instantly remember that odd light from the Master Sword when Farore appeared, and how it began to fade... The Goddess mentioned the Sages, but I haven't brought them up yet. I highly doubt we have the time to go gallivanting off into the Temples to search for them anyways...

My gloves are both on the grass beside me, everything still eerily quiet as I lift the Blade off my knees, holding it upright in my left hand. I frown deeply as I can't keep it straight, the point wobbling from side to side slightly as I bring my right hand up to ease the strain. The Sword itself hasn't gotten heavier, I just... can't...hold it...

I sigh deeply and lean the flat side of the blade against my forehead, relieving my arm of the minimal stress I was putting it under. I've been told time and time again not to push myself when it comes to my arm, every time I've seen the Doctor he's lectured me about how, if I hadn't been so reckless these past weeks, I probably would only have a faded scar by now. Well, it's not like I could take it easy all this time, not when I was told I couldn't ever go home. I had to fight for a way back, and in the end, yes, maybe that has come back to haunt me. But I'm just not they kind of person who sits around waiting for things to happen...

At least, I never was before...

* * *

I feel a bit foolish as I realize I still don't know my way around, choosing not to think on it though as I just start walking. Wandering indoors never hurt anyone, not even in a place like this.

I can no longer hear Marth's footsteps as I make my way down the winding corridors, all of which beautifully decorated with dark wooden pannels, and fixtures which look almost to be made of gold. They aren't holding candles though, yet again I find myself coming across that odd light-source. The thick, rich carpets a dark red which compliments the shade of the wooden floors, and easily muffling my steps as I walk along silently. My mind completely blank as I continue on...

What am I supposed to be feeling at the moment, anyways? Because of Master HandI could say I'm devastated, confused, angry, and so many other things, but I've already been haunted by those emotions for so long already that...

And then there's Link... How, no, what can I possibly say to him if- no, **when** we meet again? I find myself in his position now, and don't quite know how to change that... Master Hand is... well, to be honest he's a greedy tyrant is what Master Hand is. Every bone should be broken once and then once more, only because of how wretchedly he treats people! Don't get me started on the injustices of how he runs this, **competition **of his. No, it's not a competition, not a charity, it's a business! A monopoly of power where he brings people as guests, and once they start moving up, or threaten to leave he makes them his slaves!

That cruel, scheming, deceptive, lying, arrogant--!

I stop walking and fist my hands at my sides, shaking with outright furry as I just don't know what to do or think. Nayru, why won't you help me? I don't know why I'm here, I don't know how to help or change what's happening. I'm useless here! I feel worthless!

I feel my eyes stinging where they're shut tightly, I bring one gloved hand up and cover the upper half of my face to help keep tears at bay. Breathing deeply, I open them again to see everything suddenly turn dark, the hall and my surroundings fading as I suddenly feel as if I'm underwater.

I don't know what happened, or what's happening. Stunned, I quickly start to panic. Gasping in the sudden cold, clammy feeling, I'm shocked to find that I can still breath, but as I exhale, bubbles form. The shimmering lines found at the bottom of a pond or lake flicker around me, adding to the strange scene. And slowly, I begin to calm back down...

_'Child...'_ The waters all a pleasant sky blue. A bright shimmering light appears above and in front of me, a condensed ball which slowly becomes more clear. A young woman dressed in a ruffled blue skirt appears in the light; a green sarong wrapped around her hips and kept in place with a band of gold. Her aquarium top a unique style, and accented by the plain golden bands around her slender throat and wrists; small loops of gold sway from her pointed ears as she looks down upon me sadly. Sapphire eyes filled with sorrow as she holds a delicate harp of precious stones in one arm, hair the colour of a bright spring sky cascading down her shoulders in bountiful waves. The light never fading around her body.

I open my mouth to speak the Goddess's name, even if it weren't obvious, the power resonating through my Triforce of Wisdom proves that this is indeed Nayru; the Goddess of Water, and of Wisdom. I blink though as, again, only bubbles appear, my voice lost for the moment. Slowly though, my Patron floats down closer to where I am, keeping her Harp securely in the crook of one arm as she extends one hand towards me.

_'Please,'_ She whispers, her slender hand coming to rest gently along my cheek, a caring gesture. Her eyes are so incredibly sad as she just floats there before me, _'Do not force me down Farore's path. She is so impatient too have our powers once again assembled, that she would do that which hurts her most. But, the time is near; with the pull of every tide, the crash of each wave, the end comes ever closer.'_

I don't understand what she's saying. The words are clear, but their meaning seems too far beyond me as the Goddess pulls away; her eyes still on the verge of tears. I just don't know what she means, or maybe... maybe I do, but I just don't want to listen...

All my life I have heard time and time again from everyone around me, that my family is blessed with Nayru's touch. That she is the one whom gives the people of my bloodline the power to receive visions of the future, to help maintain the peace of Hyrule. But never have I seen her though, never has the goddess shown herself to me. She looks so much like the Oracle of Ages in Labrynna, the young woman who holds the Goddess's name. But the deity herself is, in all essence of the word, perfect. Not flawed at all as every mortal is in their own way.

And yet, Nayru still looks so sad...

_'My sister, has great luck,'_ Nayru speaks, still moving away from me in the glistening water,_ 'in a brief window, she not only touched, but took hold of the one she has blessed. I lack this window now, but have one last gift.'_ A sparkle of light appears just in front of the Goddess, shimmering a light blue; similar to a firefly. This small speck of light moves forward slowly, pausing as it moves half-way between the two of us.

_'Come home, child...'_ the Goddess whispers, closing her eyes as at last, a few glistening tears slip down her flawless skin. As the small light comes closer, I fold my hands together in front of me and close my eyes as if in prayer. Nayru's words coming to me as I hear the timeless crash of waves in the distance, the subtle crackle of fires burning, and the low song of the winds. The power of the Gods flows warmly through my veins, and I can see light shinning around me for all that my eyes are still shut. I feel as if the world is spinning around me for a time, slowly fading as I begin to fall.

_'Return to us...'_ Her voice echoes, the power surrounding me letting go, giving the sensation of plummeting from a great height. I don't open my eyes though, still keeping my hands clasped as a sign of faith; as after a few moments I at last begin to slow, to the point where I'm not moving at all.

With Nayru's touch still fading; I at last look up from where I'm kneeling on the floor, a pool of water soaking through the red rugs of the Mansion hall. My skirts becoming wet, and the paint from the picture before me runs, spilling over the frame and down the wall to the floor.

Directly in front of me though, is yet another gift from my Patron Goddess. The first a deep knowledge now held within my Triforce, something that shall become known to me when I have need of it. This second one though, is...

_'A fine instrument,'_ A hard voice comments, speaking more through my mind than through words. Half-expecting it to be Master Hand, I am surprised as I turn to see a cat-like creature hanging in the air a short ways from me. Its abnormal autonomy giving it a frightening appearance, stunted cat-ears, and dark, piercing eyes looking me over before resting on the Harp before me. Floating towards me, I can faintly see a dark violet cloud hovering around it, centering around one three-fingered hand as it lifts it towards the instrument. A similar cloud boils up around the finely crafted frame, much like my old one which was lost to the waters in the flooding.

_'And... Well protected.'_ Its eyes widen marginally for a moment before returning to normal. It let's its arm drop and both clouds fade, the one around the Harp vanishing completely.

I pick up the instrument gingerly, feeling a tingle along the back of my left hand as I hold it carefully. Its golden strings look as if they're only just waiting to be plucked, a mask of gold covering a face carved into the wood. Incredible workmanship, to attach the gold without burning the harp must have been taxing indeed, but perhaps not so for the gods. Taking a closer look at it, I'm beginning to doubt it's at all like mine.

"You're... Mewtwo, if I'm not mistaken, yes?" I ask, at last finding my voice. The cat-like creature nods slowly before crossing its thin arms.

_'Marth told the rest of us what Master Hand has decided.'_ It says, making sure the conversation doesn't move into idle chatter, _'Peach is most distressed, and the two seem to have vanished for the moment. Unfortunately though, no one seemed concerned about you.'_

"And you were? I mean-" I feel myself go instantly red at the foolish comment, such a blunt way of asking a question. Mewtwo appears intrigued for a moment, before continuing with that stately tone.

_'Perhaps; although we are not considered friends, Link and myself are on good terms. And, despite the fact that the two of you seem to have come into conflict, Link in the past has often spoken quite highly of the Hylian monarch.'_ I don't exactly have anything to say in reply, not quite sure what I'm supposed to respond with, and thus remaining silent.

_'Princess, you hold the power of Foresight, correct?'_ The cat asks after the silence stretches to long. For some reason, I begin to notice an odd tingling sensation along the back of my neck.

"Yes," I reply, suddenly curious as to how he could know that, "It is... A gift… given to my family. My father and I may receive premonitions from the Gods." Mewtwo's eyes narrow slightly at my reference to Nayru and her sisters.

_'It seems the people of Hyrule had a very strong connection with their deities, '_It comments after a moment, the words stinging slightly as that tingling sensation becoming more noticeable for a moment before it's eyes go somewhat large.

_'I apologize.'_ It says, _'It seems once again I have spoken before knowing the facts of the matter. Perhaps speaking so bluntly was not wise.' _

"You can read minds, can't you?" I ask it, still unsure, but leaning towards referring to Mewtwo as a male, the projected voice certainly not feminine. Mewtwo almost gives what I would consider a smile, nodding at my conclusion before becoming serious yet again.

_'The last foolish comment of mine was directed at your partner, referring to him yet again as Farore's Chosen, only then to learn of his... loss...'_ I blink a bit at that, the harp in my arms forgotten for the moment. Slowly I recall Marth telling me about how everyone saw Link lose his arm, but that the Triforce was something kept very quiet. My eyes widen the instant I allow that thought to rise, expecting some sort of reaction from Mewtwo.

_'As I said, Princess, I already made myself the fool for not knowing that particular fact.'_ He -I'm almost positive now- states in a very calm voice, _'I am glad to see that you are indeed well-informed for having only just arrived.'_

Another uneasy silence begins; for some reason, it's difficult to speak with Mewtwo about, what I consider, a very delicate topic. Yet again though, it is he who brings the conversation back to life.

_'Because of your connection with the Hylian Gods, I would assume that, like myself, you are aware of what took place earlier this afternoon?'_ Mewtwo asks, and I frown slightly before nodding to him.

"I wasn't entirely sure before; I could have sworn I felt the power of our gods nearby." I tell him, "I don't know why I couldn't make the connection sooner though, if Nayru can come to me, asking for my return, then I don't doubt Farore could do the same with Link."

_'Yes,'_ Mewtwo nods slightly, showing his understanding._ 'But, although both of you could be contacted, why is it that the one who still holds a piece of the Trifroce would be left here, while the other whisked away?'_ Those dark eyes once again focus on the Harp in my arms, _'A puzzling riddle...'_ I look down slightly at the Harp left to me, I can sense power within it, but for some reason I don't think that I could tap it if I so wished. As Mewtwo said; a puzzling riddle.

_'I am going to go find some of the others,'_ Mewtwo states after a moment, turning his back on me and floating off.

"For what?" I ask, following him, both to find out why -if it's any of my business at least- and to at last return to someplace familiar in the mansion. I hadn't known it was so large!

_'As a whole, the Smashers are now very upset with Master Hand.'_ He explains calmly as we continue, turning at what seem like random points. _'With his sudden corruption at the hands of Capitalism, an unintentional pun, I would not hesitate to guess that the other people here would shirk off a chance to anger him.' _The cat-like creature pauses for a moment, his dark eyes coming around to look me straight in the eye.

_'Unless you do not wish to return to Hyrule with the utmost of speed; then I shall simply not bother them.' _he states flatly, that look in his eyes apparently testing me where we stand. _'I can easily find something more important to do with my time than to concern myself with the trials another world, so different from my own, may be experiencing.'_

"Are you offering to help me?" I ask, the answer obvious, but wanting there to be no confusion, or gray areas later. Mewtwo's eyes narrow marginally, before he nods.

_'It would make far greater sense than to simply ignore the injustice of the situation.'_ He says, looking away from me, as he starts moving yet again. _'I am sure Captain Falcon will be more than willing to offer the speed of his racer in aiding you. And Prince Marth's accompaniment is all but guaranteed. In fact, with myself out of the way, I highly doubt that there will be anyone who will contest your leaving without Master Hand's permission.'_

Most of what he is saying means little to me as I find us coming towards the lounge, at last recognizing the halls as the sounds of people talking very loudly begins to make itself more clear. But the details mean little at the moment; a Racer, whatever it is, ought to be fast, and I would welcome Math's company. There is only one last thing I need get out the way before everything gets started. And I gently put my hand on Mewtwo's frail-looking arm, getting the attention of those strange eyes again.

"You have my thanks, Mewtwo."

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Ehehe… Marth is fun to manipulate. **

**

* * *

**

**End of an Era **

Chapter Eight 

"Now, ladies, gentlemen, and Kirby, I'd just like to remind everyone that unless we put three light-years between ourselves and the mansion in the next, oh, I dunno, thirty minutes; Master Hand is gonna catch us. And I assure you, **nobody** wants that!"

"No, Falcon, nobody wants that, so will you please **focus** on **what** you're **doing!"**

I keep my eyes shut and attempt to ignore the bickering going on around me. Falcon currently getting a tongue lashing from his Melee partner, Samus. The two of them are in charge of, **flying**, this, **ship **of hers. Doctor Mario and Marth seem very involved in whatever quiet conversation they're having in the seats behind mine. While Kirby seems fascinated with the bright lights flashing past the window as the craft speeds along, what entertains him makes me ill. All I know about myself is that I want off of this thing; **now**.

Everything is cold, metallic, flashing, buzzing, and vibrating. I can't feel the slightest amount of magic coming from **anything**, and when I look out the window, except for the occasional blur of colour, I see nothing but an all consuming darkness. Something so deep I feel as if I could fall through it forever… Even now, not being able to see anything, my world keeps spinning and all of the odd, conflicting sounds I can only half-hear are only making me dizzier.

"Not enjoying yourself; Princess?" Marth asks; I crack one eye open, feeling stiff as I tightly clutch the uncomfortable arm-rests. He looks a bit pale as he also has a hard grip on the seat next to mine. One side of the, cockpit… is all metal and those odd light panels, the other side where we are, has seats built two-by-two going down the side, and securely connected to the wall.

The vessel gives a lurch as we're moving, and I can't help the small cry I give at the jolt. I fist one hand in front of my mouth; eyes tightly shut as I slam my hand back down on the armrest, feeling my stomach flip a few times. Keeping Nayru's harp up close to me from where it's wrapped in a layer of cloth, I hear Marth scrambling around into the next seat; apparently he isn't as used to this type of travel as all the others.

"No," I say tightly, keeping my jaw firmly shut in case of another lurch. "Not at all."

"Are you going to be alright?" He asks; I don't open my eyes, even as I feel his hand come down over my own shaking one. I breathe deeply, trying to calm down and nod quickly.

"Just… Get me off of this thing, and I'll be fine." I assure him, feeling more and more agitated by the second.

"This isn't my first choice in travel either," He says in a shaky voice, stuttering something in his native tongue before switching back to the common. "But, it is the fastest way to Hyrule."

I almost laugh at that, hating every moment I have to spend on this contraption, and grateful for his company. If I hadn't been told over and over again that this would get us beyond Master Hand, and to Hyrule faster than anything, I doubt I would have climbed aboard.

Getting far, fast, is incredibly important though; Master Hand clearly has no intention of letting people return home for long-term commitments, made very clear by his talk with Marth and I. Thankfully, Mewtwo was right on the mark when he said that the others were just as upset, even if the idea didn't directly effect them. As soon as we are a certain distance from the Mansion, Master Hand won't be able to track us. Even though he knows we're going to Hyrule; he won't be able to sense where we go. In actuality, it's only through common sense that he'll search Hyrule.

"Marth…" Kirby whines, I manage to crack one eye open again and see Kirby looking tearfully around. It's like he's mocking me as he just stands there, not holding anything to stay upright and not looking as if he needs too. He shuffles his long pink feet a few paces back and forth though, in an oddly familiar pattern. The poor thing looks as if he's about to burst.

"Marth… I have to go pee…"

* * *

"Are you planning on remaining outside forever?" A deep, feminine voice asks. I look up to see nothing but shadows in the doorway in front of me, everything still dark as night around the garden as I can't see the person who spoke. Slowly though, I begin to see the subtle light even the night generates shining off of the Sheikah garments the woman is wearing. I don't say anything as she steps out of the doorway, her shoes clicking against the stones as she jumps easily across the water separating the entry from the grass where I'm sitting.

"Is the King finished?" I ask after a short silence, the Sheikah crosses her arms while looking down at me. Her face is still shrouded behind the various scarves her kind wear when in times of turmoil, but for some reason, I have no problems recognizing Zelda's old nurse, Impa.

"Almost," She reports, "He should be ready any time now…" A brief pause before, "May I speak with you for a moment?" Impa asks; an odd look in her eyes as I just shrug in reply. Sitting down, the Sheikah puts about a foot or two of distance between us, remaining silent as she digs into a pouch hanging from her belt. I keep my eyes where they were before, looking up at where I know the Herald for the castle is; the Triforce flanked on both sides by outstretched wings, my fingers unconsciously tracing the same pattern which is a part of the Master Sword's hilt.

"Here," Impa says, drawing my attention back as she tosses a small bundle at me. Out of reflex, I snatch it from the air with my right hand before it sails past me. "You haven't eaten yet since you arrived." I look down at the bundle with a bit of uncertainty for a few moments before unwrapping it. A dry roll of bread, with what looks like a tough bit of meat and brittle cheese is inside.

"It isn't much, but it should tide you over for the moment." She continues, apparently noticing my hesitation. I actually haven't eaten much today, or, maybe it was yesterday, but after waking up I went straight to the arena with Mewtwo, then I had the medicine in Dr. Mario's Ward before the drama with Zelda, and then… Farore came so…

"No, I…" I wrap the food back up and shake my head. Oh wow; I missed two meals, I'm wasting away. I don't think so. "I can't. I just…" Food must be scarce by now; I've been well fed all this time so now I can go a few days without eating.

"I've never seen a young man your age turn down a meal," Impa chuckles slightly, the cheer sounding a bit forced though as she takes the roll back, slipping it once more into the pouch.

"I don't think you wanted to speak to me about food…" I say, rather bluntly actually. The bodyguard's laughter dies quickly, allowing that damn silence to boil back up. The only thing breaking it the splash of the fountains the distant sound of people working, and speaking to one another within the castle.

"His Majesty said…" I've never known Zelda's nurse to have any kind of trouble speaking before, but whatever she's trying to say seems difficult for her to get out. "You said that…"

"Is this about the Princess?" I ask after a moment more of her stuttering. In the darkness I glance over at where Impa is, there only being enough light for me to see her slowly nod her head. I smirk briefly before sobering up,

"Zelda is alive, and for the moment, she is safe." I say in a somber voice, looking once more to the towers as I speak.

"I saw her fall into the river…" Impa murmurs, almost to herself in the shadows. I give a small sigh and knock my head back against the tree trunk a few times.

"I know what it looked like to you, Impa," I say quietly, "But I swear to you—"

"On what?" she interrupts; I glance at the Sheikah from the corner of my eye, noting the very level look she's giving me. If she were a truly spiteful person, there's plenty which could accompany that statement.

"I swear on my life to you, Impa of the Sheikah Tribe, Assigned Nurse and Protector of the Princess Zelda, that her majesty is alive and well." Perhaps making it so formal wasn't necessary, but again, she doesn't comment on it. At least not until;

"And here I'd thought you were going to swear on your honour." I keep myself from flinching at the blunt comment, her tone not mocking or jesting, but carrying a hint of distaste if anything.

"And what good is any honour I still possess?" I question, the conversation not helping my bitter mood. "I thought you'd want something of at least minimal importance."

"Are you saying you're better off dead?" Is the curt reply.

"It's not as if I have much of a purpose after this is over." It's the plain and simple truth, or at least it's what I believe is happening. "Clearly I'm fit for neither guarding the Triforce nor protecting Hyrule, and it's not as if I've had many plans for the future aside from those two things." My eyes are closed again, and in the silence of the garden I can hear Impa shift how she's sitting slightly, before a giving a small sigh.

"I suppose, life has never been fair for you…" I open my eyes and turn my face towards her fully, the comment both unexpected, and surprising.

"What?" I ask; I can see Impa smiling sadly in the low light.

"As a child in the woods you were somewhat of an outcast," She murmurs, "At such a young age you were given a terrible responsibility, and were even forced through time into a horrifying future." I blink slightly at how much she knows, Saria or some of the other Kokiri must have become more open to other people over the years, that or the Deku Tree let Navi go where she pleased, and she ended up telling about my childhood. Being ostracized as a child isn't something I've ever gone around telling people about.

"Time and time again…" Impa continues softly, I'd thought she'd finished, but apparently not. "You were always there, your own life put on hold to help others. We never actually took the time to ask about what you wanted, did we?" Reaching up, Impa tugs at the scarves over her face, pulling them down under her chin so that I can see her frowning in the dim light. The bodyguard not looking pleased with her own conclusion, while I just keep quiet about it.

Sure, no one else ever really asked what I thought of the situation, not in a way that I could refuse. But that's just it, I could have said no; it's not like I would be smacked around for shaking my head and going home, or even looked down upon by all those people. I was only a child when this started; in fact I was asked over and over by different people if I wanted to call it quits, but my own pride and stubborn will to succeed always made me push on. No, Impa's wrong, people did ask, and did push me to just be a child, but there was always something that made me accept, that same… reckless courage…

"You surprise me though," I find that my eyes have wandered to the grass in front of me, and pull them back to the Sheikah,

"What do you mean?" I ask, a warm look in her eyes as she regards me a moment more, before shaking her head with a smile, wisps of her white hair moving back and forth with the motion.

"You always think with your sword, don't you?" She asks, still with that smile. "What you can do with it, so much violence." She stretches out more on the ground, looking relaxed, even though I know that's virtually impossible for a Sheikah. "To be honest, I had thought a compassionate young man like yourself would have gone after the other side of life. Not become a reckless heartbreaker like you seem to be now."

"Excuse me?" I ask, my eyebrows both vanishing up into my hairline with the comment. I'm beginning to wonder about how scarce alcohol has become, this is perhaps the last conversation I thought I'd ever have with Impa.

"Well, there was the Zora Princess, the young maid at the Lon Lon ranch, the second Kokiri sage seemed quite taken with you as well, a member of Subrosian High-society, an Oracle in Holodrum, the Guardian Tree of Labrynna—"

"Gah! How do you--!" Shocked, and now I feel like I'm burning up. How in the world did she find out about all of those awkward situations? Malon, Ruto, and Saria I understand, but Din, Rosa, and the **Maku Tree?**

"**And,** there were rumors a few years ago about someone across the sea in Terminia." Impa's smile is about as large as I've ever seen it, not that it's much mind you, but more than her normal smirk. I notice that she was counting the names off on her fingers, and finally realize my mouth is hanging open, closing it with a snap.

"But those weren't—" My shock is fading gradually, leaving me to feel even more wretched. So now I toy with women's emotions? Farore, every scrap of faith I ever had in myself as a person seems destined to be thrashed… haven't I done anything right with my life?

"I take it you aren't enjoying our conversation…" Impa comments dryly, and I stop banging the back of my head against the tree, I hadn't even noticed myself starting this time.

"I was supposed to enjoy this? Forgive me for not picking up on that," I say spitefully. I highly doubt that even a lengthy, well versed discussion with Fox about the Wire Frames would have me enjoying myself though…

"But, you never thought about that kind of life; did you?" She asks after a brief pause.

"Well, I was twelve when everything started," I reply in a flat tone. "Went to Labrynna and Holodrum when I was fifteen, and spent all the years after that..." I let the words fall as I don't want to continue down that path, already knowing what Impa will say next.

"You like it there, don't you?" She asks, the question actually not what I was expecting. I had thought she'd try to find out where I went, not what I thought about it.

"Not in the least." is the automatic response. I hate that tyrant of a Hand and everything he's taken from me. My pride, honour, friends, dignity, the ability to fight, and most of all my arm. Maybe Impa's right about me, I've always thought very highly of myself as a result of my strength in battles. I doubt I've ever been arrogant about it, maybe once or twice, but it's not as if I've gone around calling myself the Master of Swordplay.

"I find that difficult to believe," Impa comments, her voice carrying a knowing tone. "I don't doubt that you loath how you were there instead of in Hyrule when we needed you, but I'm all but positive you felt very welcome and at home during the time before Ganondorf's return." Again, I just don't understand how she could know all of this, and find that all I can do is just stare at her in the darkness.

Even though I certainly don't want to admit it, there is a sense in what she's saying... Yes, I hate almost everything about the Smash Mansion now. The strange technologies, the mindless fighting, having next to no say in my life anymore... But I guess you could say I only started thinking that way once Hyrule became threatened again. Even during my match with Falco, the same day Zelda arrived, I actually had fun, sure I still had a few slips with terms walking back to the Mansion, but... that doesn't change the fact that I enjoyed myself...

A slight humming starts in the air, and I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as hurried footsteps come towards us. Impa stands and I do as well, both of us watching the shadowed door as one of the Zoras comes rushing out. A blue-skinned man with eyes a pure dark blue, no pupil or iris, just the solid dark colour.

Like all Zoras, he has a long face and head, from the top of which hangs a long sleek fish-tail, a part of his hair-less scalp. This young Zora is one of the scarred, wearing dark red pants as well as a light loose top. Something that at first I was shocked by, Zora are people of the waters, and feel no need to cover themselves. Now though, the toxins in the water have begun to not only poison them, but to be so horrid as to eat away the fins which normally extend from their elbows. Their skin scared to the point where many are ashamed, and others have their gills damaged to the point where a terrible number can no longer breath without coming to the surface for air.

"His Majesty is finished," The Zora says, his voice somewhat raspy from his ordeals. This Zora is actually one of Jabun Jabun's former attendants, his new High Priest to be exact. Jabun Jabun seems to have fled the land though with the flooding, something which has both shocked and disheartened yet more people.

"You must hurry; although the waters shall remain away, the barrier between ourselves and the Evil Ganodorf will fade momentarily. The men are ready to fight till their last breath." He looks to Impa with the last part, and the Shiekah nods, her scarves once more in place over the lower half of her face. I do so as well to show my understanding, the humming only growing more intense as we stand there, before I begin to make my way through the shallow water, and up unto the stone walk-way.

Once inside, Impa quickly goes off to where the men are lining up, facing the door at the opposite end of the hall. The vaulting chamber decorated with dark blue stone, thick, red carpets, and the royal emblem above each pillar which supports the upper balcony. I glare darkly at the back of the copper statue in front of me as I enter; a huge monument made in my image, and something I would rather not look at.

"This way," The Priest says hurriedly as he leads me down the stairs after the Sheikah, but instead of continuing down the second flight, he turns abruptly to face the front of the statue. Once I'm standing next to him, he turns once more, this time at where the men are standing, a few of the Hylian and Labrynnian soldiers seems to have been waiting for him, and I watch as they start tugging huge triangular shaped blocks of stone into place over the Triforce symbol on the floor. As soon as they finish, I'm startled to hear the low rumbling of shifting stone, turning back around to see the statue slowly sliding away from me, and revealing a small staircase and door underneath.

"Before his end, the King of the Zoras spoke highly of you." I glance back at the Priest to see him bowing to me, bent half-way and his back perfectly straight. The blotched scars on the back of his head painfully visible as he straightens. "I wish to do so as well." His voice sounds full of both respect and calm, but his Zora eyes betray the fear he's hiding. I don't have anything meaningful to say as I jump down in front of the door, ignoring the steps off to the other side. Glancing back though, I see him holding a worn blade, one the others must have passed him.

"Good luck."

* * *

"Samus, I am now officially convinced that this bucket-of-bolts should be sold for scrap." Captain Falcon says bluntly. I don't open my eyes as the two Bounty-Hunters begin arguing yet again with each other, Samus's voice sounding muffled and distant through her visor.

"Are we there yet?" Kirby asks as I feel the rumbling around us fade slightly, as if whatever was propelling us forwards loses power.

"Samus! This isn't the place!" Falcon argues.

"And how would you know that?" She challenges, I can hear the sound of her striking switches, creating high-pitched tones and blips. As things quiet down a bit more, but for the chatter of the other people with me, I at last lift my head up from where it was resting on Marth's shoulder. The other High-born still has little colour in his skin from the odd form of travel, and I don't doubt that I look the same, still feeling drained and sick.

"How can I **not** know what it looks like? I've flown past it enough damn times!" An odd silence fills the compartment, and I hear the Captain curse quietly under his breath.

"When, or rather, **why** would you come near Hyrule?" Samus asks, sounding intrigued as I sit up a bit straighter in my seat, feeling cramped from the hours I've spent in it.

"Ah-well, y'see… umm…" Even though I can't see Falcon from behind the large seat he occupies, I watch one gloved hand come up and bend to scratch behind his head, his voice sounding sheepish as he tries to form an answer. "I am so busted…" he mutters after a few more moments of erratic stutters.

"Wait," Samus interrupts, from where I'm sitting I can only see one of her arms as she gestures to cut him off. "Does this have anything to do with all those flights you took after Link's… Injury…?" A deep silence swamps the entire chamber, even the rumblings quieting for a brief moment.

"Yup." Falcon says in a showboating tone. "What can I say? After his… arm… Link was a bag of nerves that jumped when you entered the room! Understandably, of course, but it was no less annoying… So I thought I'd try and find his home-world, just to help calm him down a bit," I look over at Marth and notice him smiling at the apparent gesture of kindness, I myself feeling mixed emotions about the Captain's actions. "After I found it and took picture after picture after god-damn picture. I got enough to show that it was Hyrule, and showed the images to Link to convince him that the world hadn't come to an end."

Captain Falcon continues speaking to the others, going on about his escapades, but I stop listening, my seat also giving me a clear view out the front window of the vessel. I gasp as a large orb appears as if from nowhere, green, red and yellow blotches, sharp in contrast to vast expanses of bright blue. Silver wisps, like those on a marble, are feathered along the surface, and from where we are; everything almost seems to be, spinning, ever so slowly…

"Weather Patterns," Falcon says, pulling me from my thoughts as an odd frame appears across the image, foreign characters appearing with bits of information I cannot read. "Look at the ozone, when I was here last there were clouds up the wazoo in the northern hemisphere. Now? None. Plus, according to these stats," He pauses for a moment, a few tones sounding before the frames and information change, this time showing a wire-frame version of the… world… with glowing green lines pointing to various areas.

"There's a whole **whack-load** of land missing on the surface," he explains, "And the thermal levels under this Ocean in the south west are **way** less than the rest of the planet. Hyrule was a constant, some, Subrosia, place heating it all up."

"So you're saying that this isn't Hyrule, and that the co-ordinates downloaded from** your** ship were wrong?" Samus questions testily.

"I'm saying this isn't the right world, and that your stone-age navigation system couldn't take the directions from my sleek, top-of-the line, drop-dead gorgeous-"

"Why you-!"

"Zelda," I pull my attention away from the two arguing pilots, looking behind me to see Doctor Mario mulling over something. "Can you tell if this is-a your world or not?" He asks, I blink and feel my brow furrow slightly at the question.

"I'm… not sure," I reply softly. Looking down into my lap, I find myself unconsciously rubbing my left hand, the fingers of which are curled around the frame of the Harp. There is no golden pattern on the back to show where the Triforce rests within my hand, but I've spent so many long years looking at it, I've memorized every detail, and can see it even as I sit here. Looking back up at the orb hovering in the darkness, I blink and focus one the far side, a portion slowly coming into view out of the darkness which must be night.

"Whoa," Captain Falcon exclaims as swirling dark clouds hover over a frighteningly large portion of the surface, "that's gotta be a Meteorologist's worst nightmare come true."

"I'm getting readings of unheard of rain patterns and frigid temperatures." Samus adds, looking over the glowing panels in front of her, "I doubt any light is reaching the surface, it must be dark as night down there."

"Yes… it's… always night…" I whisper, Falcon cranes his neck around the back of his chair to look at me, I lower my eyes back down to my clasped hands as I feel faint, "It's all so cold down there, rains swallowing everything in icy water…" Marth looks between myself and the window again,

"So… that _is _Hyrule then…" Doctor Mario murmurs; sounding sad as Falcon once again regards the instruments in front of him.

"There are signs of drought everywhere across the rest of the planet, but along the coasts, there's extreme flooding." He reports. "All the rain is being dumped onto that one region right there; everything else is getting ignored."

"That stormy area is where the both of you hail from, isn't it?" Marth asks, looking over at me, I keep my eyes down as I nod, not wanting to look at the clouds. Its true then, the Goddesses truly flooded only Hyrule, not Labrynna, or Hollodrum, or anywhere else… Just Hyrule…

"Okay, so the big-blackish-swirly-thingy is where we're headed?" Falcon asks, cracking his knuckles as he seems tired of simply talking for so long. His light-heartedness isn't true though, but it seems that he prefers joking over mulling about the unchangeable. "Alrighty then, Princess, if you would be so kind, where amongst the evil-looking-cloud-of-doom might Link be?" I frown, pulling myself from my thoughts, and shake my head after a moment.

"I honestly don't know…" I reply softly, "I would say the castle but—"

"Okay, castle, gotcha." Falcon interrupts, looking across the swirling mass nearly in front of us now. Do days truly go by so fast? "Princess, where might the castle be?" He asks, and I fire a flat look at the back of his chair.

"Underwater." I say snippily, I had been about to tell him that it's most likely the castle and most of the lower mountains have already been consumed, before when he cut me off at least.

"**_What?_**"

"Hylians live underwater? **Neato!**" Kirby squeals, drowning out Falcon's exclamation. To be honest, Kirby startles me slightly; he's been so quiet I had thought him asleep.

"Samus," Dr. Mario calls from behind me, Falcon's complains not pausing as I look behind my seat, and notice the doctor casting the blue orb a careful look. Looking back at the large window, I don't know what he's worried about. I can't see anything at all different, at least not until

"What's that, down there?" Samus asks, her voice still muffled by the green dome over her head. One orange-gloved hand pointing down from behind her chair into the center of the clouds where a small, golden light is trying to shine through the storm... I gasp slightly, and before I can help myself, I'm unbuckled and walk over to the front.

"Princess...?"Dr. Mario calls, sounding confused as I don't reply, merely lifting my left hand up. A subtle glitter from under my glove is all I need to see.

"That's it." I say softly, turning to face Samus, and then Falcon, pointing towards the almost invisible speck through the clouds. "That's where I need to go."

"Zelda," Marth says, looking a bit concerned, "Are you sure that its the-"

"Sure she's sure," Falcon interrupts, he and Samus already working away on the buttons and panels, the sounds from before waking up again. "Don't argue with the lady, she knows where she wants to go, so we're going."

"Don't need to be so rude," Samus comments dryly.

"Yeah, well, I don't like sittin' around all day watching that cloud go by." He snaps back, myself at last making it back to my seat and buckling back up, holding the Harp against me as Marth watches warily.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and Kirby, please fasten your seat-belts as we begin our decent. We apologize for the delay, and hope you don't mind the turbulence with re-entry. Samus's shocks suck."

**_"FALCON!"_**

* * *

**Does it really matter which one said_ 'Good Luck'_? I think not, thus why I didn't specify. **


	9. Chapter 9

**The Overclocked remix of Wind Waker- Pirates of Dragon Roost Isle was a great help to this chapter. Very motivating! **

**I don't own Super Smash Bros, LoZ the Wind Waker, or How the Grinch Stole Christmas. No sue. **

**

* * *

**

**End of an Era**

Chapter Nine

The air is oddly cool in the darkness, a short tunnel after the steps leading down on a gentle slope through what I would assume to be a secret passage built when the castle was constructed. It's not very long though; enough for me to stumble blindly for a few feet, before I make out a somewhat lighter patch ahead of me. Only just ducking into the passage, I already heard the sound of grinding stone, the statue returning to it's place over the entrance.

Stepping out of the tunnel, it's not much brighter at first. I can see towering statues of knights out in front of me. Myself up a few feet; with a grand stair-case stretching down on both sides to reach into the fairly large pool of water below, which the statues are all sitting in. Each knight set up around a small stone island, the single source of light in the entire chamber one dusty shaft of gold shinning down from the ceiling, and onto a small pedestal in the very center.

I easily spot His Majesty kneeling off to the side of the pedestal, the Master Sword's newest resting place. His large form bent in prayer, and although I can see neither his hands nor his face, the dull aura of his Sage blood wafts around him noticeably.

"Ganondorf knows not of this chamber..." The King murmurs as I walk quietly down the steps to the right. He doesn't stir in the least as I come to the water's edge. Everything silent as I cannot tell whether the light is coming from above or below the pedestal.

"Place the Master Sword's scabbard in the light..." he directs softly, still remaining bent as the light seems to fade and strengthen without any type of pattern. I nod to His Majesty and unbuckle the leather harness across my chest, holding the sheathed sword in front of me as I step into the waters.

It's not that deep, and in a few strides I'm standing on the island. Stepping up to the pedestal, I pull the Master Sword out, and in my left hand, hold out the lighter casing into the light. I feel the weight vanish, and let go of it, watching the gold and blue scabbard hang in the light momentarily, before it begins to glow, and falls into small, glittering pieces. The golden shards float down before the pedestal, just before my feet, where they leave the light, and form the emblem of the Triforce on the stone floor.

"Now, offer the Blade itself to the light, allow the gods to see it." The elderly man commands, raising his head a fraction of an inch in order to see me. Nodding slowly, I present the Master Sword in both hands, palms up, with one under the flat-side of the blade, and the other beneath the hilt. Taking a small step forwards, I lower myself down onto one knee, bowing my head and pushing the heavy weapon up, and into the light.

But, my left hand enters the light as well. This shouldn't matter at all, but I feel my eyes widen, a strange sensation prickling the skin before--

* * *

"Wheee!" Kirby squeals, laughing over the sound of groaning metal and loud bangs from within the craft. The entire vessel being jerked around violently as it's near impossible to see out the front window. My nails are dug into the seat and my spine pressed against the back. The additional buckles criss-crossing over my chest not making me feel any safer as I clutch the golden-faced harp to my chest.

"Redirect power from the weapons and send it to reverse and auxiliary engines." Samus orders from where she and Falcon appear to be at the top of their game. "Where the hell did that light go, Falcon?"

"Approximately six hundred miles due north of our current position." The other pilot replies, the hatch suddenly keeling backwards and the sound of water crashing swamps us for a moment. Falcon never falters though as he speaks, and his humour still makes an appearance. "This thing had better swim, Samus; there are no substantial land-masses for another four to five thousand in any direction."

"She'll swim just fine," Samus calls back, another thundering charge sending tremors through the ship. "Damn it! Falcon, I need lights on outside; radar is useless for whatever we're hitting."

"Why are we-a flying so low?" Dr. Mario moans, sounding as though he's enjoying himself just as little as I am. "Can't we-a see the light from above the storm?" A good question, but I can't bring myself to agree or to say anything at the moment, petrified by what's happening.

"Here we go!" Falcon's voice is all but lost as a loud humming kicks up, and white-light floods the space in front of us. Pure brilliance quickly fading into a raging torrent of water and rain.

"Oh, shit!" Samus shouts, a frothing, monstrous wave rearing up in front of us. Black as the sky I can barely make out; and visible only by the white foam across it's forming crown, and the specks of rain sheeting the air. "Hang on!" I see one gloved hand appear from behind Samus's chair, slamming down hard on one of the buttons in front of her. A deafening roar comes from behind us as I feel myself being pressed more so into my seat than before.

"Are you crazy?" Falcon hollers, "We hit a wall like that at high speed and this thing'll sha-" Even the captain is forced to cut himself off as the wave suddenly falls out of sight. The entire vessel is suddenly pointing up, buzzes and tones going off all around as there's yet another crash, this time from behind us. Kirby squeals yet again in excitement as we are jerked back upright, Dr. Mario sounding sick as we continue along, only now with Samus able to avoid some of our watery obstacles.

"Hahaha!" Falcon laughs, getting caught up in his own excitement, the vessel still reeling from side to side violently with the maneuvers. "Would ya look at that! Samus _'Never have any fun, don't mess with me'_ Aran, pulling a stunt like that! Halleluiah!" he cheers.

"Shaddup, you old fart!" Samus snaps, although she sounds like she's enjoying herself as well.

They're crazy. Both completely and utterly insane. Nayru, I've placed my life in the hands of two unstable adrenalin junkies...

A new sound adds itself to the constant jumble of crashes and noise around us, the scream of the engines the most terrifying. But now, a dull, piercing alarm starts sounding, and I see a large light near the front of the hatch begin flashing red, painting the small chamber crimson. Other alarms, just as distracting also begin sounding as another wav rams into us hard, this time coming from the sides.

"Samus!" Doctor Mario yells as the ship flips upside-down momentarily. Re-righting itself with a lurch just before yet another wave strikes us. "Damn it, fly-a higher! We're going to go under any minute now!"

"Shut up, Doc!" Samus exclaims; her voice all but drowned out by the crashes. "I tried that already and it didn't work!" Any rush she was feeling seems to have vanished; and I can almost sense her sudden frustration.

"Hey! Our altitude's dropping!" Falcon shouts, both of them scrambling at the controls. "The engines are at maximum, but something's weighing us down!"

"Something's pulling us," Marth says hoarsely, speaking as if to himself, the only reason I can hear him being that he is sitting right next to me. "I can feel it; something has been watching us this whole time..." I just look at him for a moment, not sure if I have anything to say; as yet another alarm begins to sound. I fight to keep down a scream as a suddenly much louder series of crashes begins, shaking the ship violently up and down.

"We're on the water!" Falcon hollers, I can barely hear him, in fact, everything is suddenly muffled. Outside there is nothing but darkness; the lights Falcon turned on not picking anything out by for the thousands of confusing droplets of rain, every single one stark against the consuming, watery background.

I'm cold, my vision becoming tunneled as sounds merge into one useless sensation. I suddenly feel as though I'm falling, the sensation dizzying as the chaos continues around me. My skin feels clammy, and I could swear my lips are going blue. I can't explain the sensation now, unable to breathe as my chest feels crushed, as if I am being drawn out into the storm, the water...

Voices sound so far away, merely a part of the mindless babble around me, and not something I can focus on. Just like physical touch, I should be feeling one hand holding mine, but I cannot tell for sure if that's the case. I'm falling, that's all I know. So suddenly, I feel as though I've been standing somewhere high for a very long time, and that I've been pushed off. Or dropped...

Yes, dropped, that's what it feels like. As if someone above me pulled me up, and has held me for so long, and now they've let me go. I can't explain it any better then that, something akin to betrayal, and which reminds me of; how I felt... before leaving Hyrule, and when I would think... about what Link had done to us... Yes, it's almost exactly like that.

_'Child...'_ I'm still falling, faster and faster, but when I'll hit bottom is something that's hidden from me. Even though reality is clawing at me to return, trying to bring an end to the drop, I simply continue on. There's a... light... far, far above me, it almost seems like it's where I fell from. So wide the distance I feel I can never close, I feel so hopeless, and used. I had a purpose, and I either outlived, or failed to fulfill it, regardless, that purpose is no longer there for me, and whoever chose me now chooses to abandon me. They chose to take away that light...

_'No... Zelda... It is circumstance, not choice.'_ The words come without a voice, and without direction or source. As I fall they don't fade, but echo endlessly in my mind without end. But they mean nothing to me anymore. Once I would have listened, and would have believed with all my heart. But now that light I was given is leaving me, and nothing those words say will change that. It all feels so unjust, and so wrong. And as I continue falling, farther and farther away, even though I don't want to hear the answer, I can only ask that one haunting question...

Why?

That's what I asked of Link as well, why... Why did he leave, what kept him, I demanded answers to so many questions, even when it pained him, I continued to pry. All of those questions were really just one though, why? One word with so many answers. I asked them of Link and now I do of the Gods. Why, Nayru?

I begin to slow as I fall, no, not really. I'm still plummeting down, but reality is finally coming back to me, locking away the sensations I've come to realize, and pulling me back into the physical world.

Hums, sirens, shouts, screams, the groaning of metals and the beeps and tones of machines. The stale smell of the air, and the taste of metal, the feeling of someone awkwardly trying to hold me. The sensation of being tossed around in my seat despite the odd embrace, and pressed into my seat by strange forces of movement. Pain, racing across the back of my left hand, bringing me fully back into the place where I was before.

"Zelda!" Marth sounds panicked as I find he's the one trying to hold onto me. My skin still feeling icy as my vision clears slightly, the light above fading as I see his dark blue eyes. For some reason, I'm suddenly so disappointed to see him. I may value the concern, but now Marth is to close. I'm so cold; confused and hurt beyond anything else, and being held is what I want, but not like this.

It was so obvious, not to me before, but in a future which never came to pass it was, in a life I once lived I knew. But it was always impossible before, and now there is a chance. Now I know before it is too late, now we've been hurt the same way and can't cope.

"Marth... let me go..." I say softly, everything just as loud and noisy as it was before, nothing having changed as I can still hear Samus and Falcon struggling with the controls. Marth just blinks at me for a moment, apparently surprised with the request. I feel so tired and drained, but the other emotions tearing through me must be evident in my eyes, as his arms loosen, and I pull away from him. I realize I am still holding Nayru's Harp, and looking back at Marth, I see blood staining his clothing in a patch near where I was against him. I don't jump, or scream, or do anything at all as the ship continues along its teeth-rattling course, holding the Prince's eyes with mine before his fall to where my left hand is still curled around the harp. Cobalt orbs widening in surprise to see the blood I can feel staining my white-glove, just as it did his clothing.

"Zelda, you--"

"There is nothing you can do about it." I say calmly, cutting him off as my face feels almost like a mask, blank, and unchanging as I sit straight in my seat again. "Nayru told me to return swiftly; apparently even this is not quick enough for a goddess." Closing my eyes, I can no longer bring myself to worry about the jerks and lurches the vessel takes, Nayru's gift, the one I could not touch before, now making itself known. An explanation...

When the three goddesses left the world they had created to return to the heaven, at the point they made the transition, the Triforce was left behind. The Golden Power with which any mortal could make a wish upon, and have their greatest desires granted. Be their intentions pure, the Golden Land where the power was kept would prosper into a land of beauty and majesty. Be their wishes cruel and of evil intent, the Golden Land would wither into a region of hellions and death. 

But, only one whom possessed equal amounts of all Power, Courage, and Wisdom, could find a true paradise, any whom touched the power and lacked this balance, would still have their wishes granted, but would also split the power into it's three separate parts. Whichever was stronger within the wisher's heart would remain with him, and the other two would seek out those whom held the most of their traits within them.

Once in the past, Ganondorf took hold of the Golden Power, lacking balance, he was given the Triforce of Power, Courage went to Link, and Wisdom to me. He used the power of the Triforce to plunge Hyrule into chaos, and Link was forced through time to defeat the King of Darkness not once, but twice, in the past and present. A new future has come about because of this, but history repeated itself with Link's disappearance. Once more Ganondorf attacked my kingdom with the Triforce which was never taken from him when he was sealed. Only the gods may remove such power.

All of this I know; my father having passed on generations' worth of knowledge to me all my life as Princess. But Nayru's gift allows me to see that which the Goddesses kept hidden from the people of Hyrule.

Twice the same being has managed to take hold of the Triforce, and extort it for his own evil designs. No Hand has the power to deny a goddess if she was truly intent on returning the Chosen of Courage to hyrule. Farore and her sisters could have brought Link back, but they realized the trouble was Hyrule itself, not Ganondorf.

The Golden Land has been destroyed by the Goddesses to end the suffering. At the cost of lives today, they seek to secure the future. To protect that future peace, they took back Link's Triforce of Courage, but clearly; they would have taken it from him anyways. I needn't look at my own hand to know that the same fate has befallen me. Farore, Din, and Nayru wish the Triforce back to seal it with Hyrule, they will shatter Courage, Wisdom, and Power to prolong their peace.

But, Din is upset. The Goddess of Fire and Power disagrees with the methods; Hyrule shall be lost eternally to the waters of an ocean, and the Golden Power shall be scattered along the four winds, fire has no role to play in what it was once a vital part of. The Goddess grows angry, and now refuses to bring an end to Ganondorf's reign; she would rather--

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Kirby screams, terrified as my train of thought grinds to a sudden halt, opening my eyes, I see a pillar of golden light in the distance, rain and dark waters obscuring it slightly.

"Zelda!" Marth says hurriedly, getting my attention as the constant shaking of the ship never lessens, the hull skirting across the surface of the smaller waves rattling everything in sight. "We're almost there!"

"The engines are over heating from trying to get us up!" Falcon shouts, not panicking, but close to it as he starts banging the controls, "Samus, we're either going under, or blowing the generators!" I look around and see no light that isn't red in alarm.

"If you don't pray, now would be a good time to start!" Samus calls, I watch her press a few more switches before pushing whatever she's been using to steer up, the nose of the vessel instantly beginning to lower. Kirby screams in fear as I see nothing but frothing black waters, aloud explosion as we slam into the bulk of an on-coming wave, this time, not re-surfacing. Lights start shutting off as diagrams of what I would suppose are the ships engines flicker across the screen built into the window, and despite my calm I'm once again gripping the edge of my seat.

"Hang on folks! We're goin' **down!**"

* * *

"What sort of abomination is this?" The King hollers in a rage, his face red as he barrels down on me. I don't have anything to say as I remain where I am, on my knees in front of the light. The Master Sword is lying where it fell, as I hold my left hand tightly all but shaking at what I felt.

The light shines onto the blade, but instead of appearing as it always does, sleek and powerful, in the light it looks beaten and old. The edges are chipped and scratched, dull from constant use. Only half of it looks like that though, the half within the golden pillar.

"What have you done to the Sword of Evil's Bane? You idiot!" He roars, "How dare you call yourself a Hero, when you insult the Gods so that they damn us like this!"

"I am no Hero!" I shout back, forgetting myself, and to whom I'm speaking for the moment. "I never said I was, not once! **You** were the one who knighted me! Your **people** were the ones who named me Hero! I did nothing! I tried to complete the tasks set before me, nothing more nothing less!"

Tried and then stopped trying, became so scared of my own shadow that I can't even touch the light of the Triforce. That's what is shining down from the ceiling, my portion of the Golden Power; Farore took it from me and brought it here. She made it so that touching that horrid light sends my senses reeling; forcing me to re-live the confusion and betrayal I felt when she took that power away from me. The sensation of being caught in a whirl-wind stealing me away, tossing me in the air before I fall for what seems like forever.

I'm sick of falling, I've done too much of that in my life. Not in the mental sense like Farore what forces me to feel; falling for real. Lying in bed one moment, or in the middle of a meal; the next falling from the sky to land in the middle of a forest, or some traveling camp of gypsies.

But it was worse when I lost the Triforce, a never ending drop, with no pain and bone-crushing finish to the free-fall. Just going on forever, lost in my own mind watching that light she blessed me with being taken away without a word of explanation. Allowing me to plummet into endless darkness, and what I would suppose to be oblivion.

Leaving me to fall; with a scarred hand and useless arm. A wretched past filled with haunting triumphs, endless failures, and no hope of a sensible future, all the Gods have given me. Damn you, Farore, damn you and all you've cursed me with! I fought for what I believed was right, never once did I lose sight of that!

But what do I get in return? I fight for you, I do what you tell me, I never before failed you! It wasn't even my choice what Master Hand took from me, yet the one time I drop the ball and you drop me just as hard! I fight my whole life, and it's not enough! You ungrateful bitch, Farore that's all you are! You bring life to the world, and then when you chose one being to take interest in, you grow bored and cast them aside! You curse me, you forsake me! All these years I've fought and bled you've been sitting there waiting for me to die so you can find someone else! Just kill me and be done it!

"Speak, boy!" The King shouts, balling his fists in anger at my silence. "What have you done to the Master Sword?"

"Ask Farore." I spit, harnessing my new-found anger and pushing myself to my feet. I lock eyes with the man I should show the most respect, whom before I should be most humble. "I drew that blade from the Temple of Time, and have fought with it ever since. Farore only brought me back to return it, I know nothing more than that."

"Liar!" He hollers, his skin red beneath his beard as he shakes, I've finally stopped doing that myself. At long last reclaiming that backbone of mine, and keeping the rage running through me in check. "There is no one else who could have—"

"Do not pit your failure on me, old man!" I snap; he blinks once at me, his anger interrupted by the bold statement. "I am **sick** of people blaming me for things I had no part in!" The other man's eyes go somewhat wide, and then his sight moves past me. Regardless, I don't care if he's listening or not.

"Zelda, Farore, Master Hand, you're all different; yet still the same." I state, moving one foot towards the hilt of the Master Sword, working my toe under it slightly. "If something doesn't go the way you planned, or you just don't know what the hell is happening or what to do about it, you find someone to put the blame on. Someone to carry the burden."

His eyes go back and forth, flickering to mine, and then behind me. He's trying to tell me something, but I already know what it is. I ignore the fact that I shouldn't over-exert my arm, bringing my foot up quickly to kick the Sword hilt towards me; my fingers close around the familiar grip as I turn swiftly, the blade up in front of me, and held up with both hands.

The chime of clashing steel fills the air for a moment, and I look into the blank face inches from my own. Blonde hair matted and framing his face, hanging just as mine does in two long parts on each side of his head. His long Hylian ears pierced where mine are, and every pane and angle of his face is an exact replica of my own. If not for those black, sightless eyes, and the washed-out look of his skin, I would think I was looking in a mirror.

"How original." I comment darkly, watching the Double's mouth quirk up slightly, almost in amusement. The black fabric of his cap sways slightly as it takes a quick step backwards, his charcoal blade sliding against mine with the scream of metal on metal. His tunic is coloured as dark as midnight, consuming the light immediately around him to give him a black aura.

"Hero…" The King whispers from where he stands behind me.

"Shut up." I blink slightly and look curiously at the Double. I can feel those sightless eyes watching me closely, but his attention was momentarily divided.

"So…" I murmur, taking a careful step to the right; and watching as, just as I expected, the Double mirrors the stance; moving to the left. "You can speak now…" The smirk on the Puppet's face grows into more of a smile; Ganondorf even gave this one a sense of humour?

"So…" I stand firm as my own voice comes back at me, "You can hate now…" It sounds so hollow when the copy speaks, my voice to be sure, but sounding as if I'm speaking through a tube, or from a great distance. I glare darkly at Ganondorf's creation, watching his thin, pale lips pull up into a full smile, sightless black eyes almost looking excited. An emotion I never saw on the first Double's face.

Tired of waiting, I want to use this anger before it fades, a habit most of my stronger emotions seem to be developing. Apparently sensing my willingness to begin, the Double quickly jumps back. Not waiting for him to attack first, I quickly lunge, sword extended while the double recovers from his own landing.

I didn't expect the strike to hit, and not surprised when I find that dark version of the Master Sword changing the path of my own blade. He tries sliding his sword along mine and slashes at my stomach, but I have more control than he thinks, and turn away to avoid the edge. Finding myself open though, I jump back slightly, readying myself for his attack. I don't wait long; the Double moving quickly in the shadows, attempting to confuse me before rushing in from the left, trying to stab my side.

Turning directly to face him, I angle the Master Sword so as to bring the tip of his up, forcing him to abandon the rush, and ending up with us in a power struggle. The two swords clash against one another, and I feel a slight twinge in my left arm, unbidden, and distracting.

Another thing which is beginning to trouble me, despite where my focus needs to be, is the swords themselves. This is the same blade the First puppet Ganondorf made of me had, but when I fought that one sparks flew when the two weapons collided. Now, there's nothing.

"Pathetic," my own voice says to me, the Double's brows drawing down in a snarl as we each jump back in unison. I hear water splashing and find that I'm no longer standing on the small island; I pay it no mind as the double comes at me, still sneering at me. I feel my anger boiling up, and decide to show this puppet what I've been doing for seven years.

The Double brings his sword up to slash down at me, my blade there to parry as I gain momentum, ducking down and ramming my shoulder into his chest, its hardly anything, but throws him off for the moment, allowing me the chance to attack. My grip goes slightly lax without thinking, and I give a well practiced spin, the blade slicing through the air menacingly as I try to either wound my opponent, or send him back a few more steps.

It's pure luck, but the attack causes him to slip, falling backwards in the shallow waters and giving me an ample opportunity to attack. I don't get cocky, seeing the opening and thrusting the Master Sword straight down, aiming for his stomach.

I almost frighten myself, having to fight the urge to smirk down as the pale, shadowed version of myself suddenly screams. Crimson- no, black blood soaks the blade of the Master Sword, staining his charcoal tunic and spilling into the waters as he claws at the blade pinning him. I gawk in disgust as this, Puppet, begins slicing his own palms open on the sword's edges.

I do so, until I realize it's fake.

"Get up, you twisted beast." I snap, gripping the Master Sword's hilt tightly in both hands, and yanking it from the Double's body.

"You, can't defeat me," He breathes black blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth as he snickers up at me. The Double then does something different; vanishing from where he was just lying in the now bloody water. I feel my mouth open slightly, before closing it, and instantly looking around to see where he could have gone.

"With a Sword," My own voice suddenly coming from all around, and this time, I can't sense him. I feel a prickling sensation along the back of my neck turning, yet seeing nothing but shadows, and the dark outline of the steps and tunnel I entered from.

"That doesn't sparkle." I feel blood rush up my throat and my lips part slightly, my vision fades and re-adjusts suddenly, as my limbs feel numb. My stomach and the area around it suddenly afire as I hear the King give a startled cry, the Master Sword clattering loudly against the stones beneath the shallow waters. Looking down, I'm honestly not shocked to find a length of pitch black steel, coated in rivulet's of my own blood, protruding from my stomach.

It's a mystery, but I find myself facing that washed out copy, skin ghostly pale and thin shriveled lips, eyes black as coal and just as dead. He isn't smiling, face completely blank as he closes his eyes, holding both hands out to the side slightly, and gently tipping backwards.

His body dissipates just a breath from the water's surface; a cloud of black and violet clouds all that remains, and even those fading swiftly into the shadows.

My vision continues fading and returning, the latter not as clear nor as swift though. The King, as he comes towards me, is difficult to make out, only the Golden Pillar of light remotely clear to me. I try to swallow the blood that's chocking my lungs, but can't manage it.

Last words; the sword given to that dark version of me is to evil what the Master Sword has always been too good. I'm as dead as this land, or will be in a few moments. But I don't know what I can even try to say. My mind completely blank as… I…

"I never stop… falling…"

* * *

**Dark Link! Dark Link! I used Dark Link!**


	10. Chapter 10

**

* * *

**

**End of an Era **

Chapter Ten 

"Are we there yet?"

"Kirby, we get there, **when we get there!**" Falcon hollers, answering the small creature's questing for the twelfth time. The hatch almost silent after the noise from above the waves; everything is dark but for the dull glow of a few control panels, and no one out of the six of us seems keen on speaking at the moment.

Despite the unending chaos above, only a small way below the surface where one would expect currents, everything is eerily calm. The engines running quietly, yet still enough to propel us easily through the water. The light we were able to see from above is blurred down here, the waters a sickly, murky gray in the white lights still shining outwards. Samus has turned some of them off, to much light obscuring the pillar to much for us to see.

I certainly have no issues with the quiet though, keeping my eyes away from the black abyss outside the ship, and looking over my stinging hand. I remove the stained glove carefully from my arm, and examine the wound.

It looks, almost as if someone pressed a hot iron to my skin, a triangle burned over where the Triforce shard once rested. Blood is crusting over the sore, abused flesh, an angry red, and somewhat indented. One could say it looks as if a chunk of my flesh has been removed, marring my hand all the more.

"Here, Zelda." Someone says. I look up, somewhat surprised to see Doctor Mario standing in front of me. A white box decorated with a plain red cross held in one gloved hand as motions for me to let him examine the wound. "Let-a me."

Holding my hand up to him, the Doctor takes it gently, looking over the skin with a frown before kneeling in front of me. He flips the lid of the container open and removes a small container. Unscrewing the cap, and using a small cotton swab to carefully apply the clear liquid to the burn. I look away as he works, closing my eyes as whatever he's rubbing on stings, I hear him remove another lid, and this time a cool paste touches my skin.

"Just like Link…" He murmurs softly, I probably wasn't supposed to hear that, but I do, and my eyes open slightly. I don't say anything though, looking at Marth as I feel his hand fall over my right yet again.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asks, concern running deep in his cobalt eyes.

"That doesn't matter," I reply quietly, looking back at where Doctor Mario is wrapping the wound, and pulling my other hand away from Marth. The prince remains quiet for a moment more before speaking.

"Zelda, if you are not feeling well, then--"

"Then what, Marth?" I ask, cutting him off as I look at him, Doctor Mario releasing my hand, myself lifting it up and flexing the numb fingers slowly, "I have to reach Link, even if in truth there's nothing that I can accomplish, I must see him." An odd, reserved look creeps into Marth's eyes as I speak.

"So," He says calmly, facing the front of the ship and away from me now, "It is finding Link which is the most important now, not appeasing your gods." He sounds so spiteful as he says that, his mood slowly beginning to sour. I open my mouth, trying to find the words to speak my mind to him; only to be interrupted by Samus.

"Fasten your seat-belts!" The Pilot calls, golden light suddenly shinning in through the front window. I lift both hands in font of my face and shut my eyes against the glare. Instantly though, my eyes fly open, I'm so dizzy as I can see that I'm still sitting in my seat, but my senses telling me that I'm falling.

"Samus, our engines just went offline." Falcon reports, his voice sounding distorted as I fist both hands against the sides of my head. I'm falling, I'm sure of it, it's not possible but it's just like earlier.

I'm being dropped again, left to fall endlessly in confusion, with no way of escape of redemption. Nayru please, what am I doing wrong? Don't do this to me again; I don't want to fall…

"Make it stop." I whimper, "Nayru stop it, I don't want to fall again."

It does stop, slowly, very slowly, the light fades around us, or at least we pass through it. The vessel lurches, and I can hear the sound of steel on stone as we at last come to a complete stop, the ship rocking slightly from side to side, it's curved underbelly unsteady on whatever we've landed on.

"You just know taking off is gonna be a bitch." Falcon mutters, I don't open my eyes, or even move as I hear the sound of people unbuckling themselves from their seats. It isn't until I feel a slight nudge on my arm, that I open my eyes and see Kirby looking at me innocently,

"C'mon, Zelda!" He squeals, jumping back slightly with his two stubby arms in the air, "Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Numbly, I nod and undo the straps around me, following Kirby woodenly towards where the others are all preparing to go out. Samus is adjusting dials on the weapon attached to her arm, Falcon stretching to loosen up after the flight, Doctor Mario is busy going through the supplies brought with him in a fairly large black bag, and Marth stands with his eyes closed, his sword out and the tip facing up, I can almost feel the power embezzled within the steel as he focuses.

Lifting my left hand up, I feel a slight bit of apprehension as I close my eyes, and tap my Sage's Blood. I am so used to having my powers funneled and enhanced by the Triforce that it's startling to feel how weak my powers are without it. But even this sudden loss of strength is not enough to put an end to my gifts, warmth floods my veins from the inside out, instead of centering around my left hand, the power flows from within my chest. Opening my eyes once more, I see the others staring at me unabashedly. Scarves obscure my now darkened face as I smile slightly at their shock, my gown replaced with the tighter body-suit of the Sheikah as I fold my arms, waiting for Samus to open the doors for us.

"Now **that's** what I call a quick-change artist." Falcon says with a laugh, breaking the silence and giving me a thumbs up, as unfazed as ever as Samus punches a large button on the wall, the sound of loud hydraulics kick in, and small jest of steam go off as the door opens. I can see nothing but darkness outside, and shadows which Samus quickly vanishes into, I can see the light from inside the vessel reflecting off of her orange suit as she examines our landing sight.

"All clear." the Bounty Hunter calls, "Looks like we landed in a garden."

"At the bottom of the ocean?" Marth questions.

"Well, there's air, why not a garden?" I ask, my voice a bit lower than it normally is, earning me yet another strange look from the Prince. I ignore him though as I begin to see what has happened. "My father is a powerful Sage, he must have kept this area from being consumed by the waves."

"Hey, Falcon," Samus says, her voice is clearer now for some reason, it's confusing before I remember her saying she had something called a, radio, with amplifies her voice. "I think we found that missing castle."

"Huh?" The Captain asks, jumping out the door and into a splashing sound,

"Gah! Zelda, looks like your dad needs to work on this barrier-stuff, there's water everywhere!"

"You're standing in the pond..." Samus comments, earning a grumble from the pilot as I hear him sloshing around noisily. Doctor Mario rolls his eyes slightly in annoyance and carefully climbs out of the ship, bringing his bag with him as he drops almost out of sight and onto the ground. The top of his head is still visible as he walks away through the grass I am beginning to make out. Not to be left behind, Marth, Kirby, and I all quickly step off as well.

The first thing that strikes me is the silence. Not what you would experience on a normal night; no birds or crickets making any sort of impression on the darkness. The air just hanging there; with not a breath of wind to stir the leaves I can sense above us or the damp grass under my feet.

"Will ya look at that," Falcon comments, pulling my attention from the strange surroundings, and into the direction he's facing.

The light from the ship's door is cut off as the hydraulics start up again, closing the door as the white lights at the front also turn off. The darkness is so thick at first I'm completely blinded by it, only a few red and orange pinpoints flickering into sight in the distance. I hear Kirby mutter something about a, night-light, but that quickly fades as I step away from the ship, feeling a few tall blades of grass brush against my knees as the glitter of gold catches my eyes.

Very familiar towers are silhouetted against the sheer brilliance of the golden pillar we saw. Shining brightly from the castle where I grew up, a few torches, the only other light source, faded and dull in comparison. My family's symbol though, still reflects enough light back down at us for me to make out the two wings flanking the Triforce emblem.

"There's fighting going on inside." Marth says softly as we stand there, I can only just see Falcon as my eyes begin to adjust to the inky black, and I can see the Racer face the Prince.

"I don't here any discharge," He scoffs, earning a snort from Marth as I take a step closer to the doorway I can begin to see, bumping into Doctor Mario, and having the physician look at me curiously,

"People in this world do not fight with guns and lasers," Marth says boldly, "We face our opponents, and put effort into our battles."

"Woah, what was that, Sword-boy?" Falcon asks, a challenge in his voice, "be careful our you might just stab yourself in the toe with that _'Mighty weapon'_ of yours."

"Can it, you two." Samus cuts in, sounding fed up with the mindless banter which Falcon's been engaging in since we first climbed aboard her ship. "If there's something going on in there, we might as well—" The Bounty Hunter cuts herself off in mid-sentence, the sound of clinking armor reaching my ears as a bulky shadow appears in the darkened doorway. I move quickly, clearing the water in one leap, and landing quietly on the stone walkway. I know the layout of this garden better than any other; it's mine.

Out of instinct I side-step the brutal attack, the beast in a man's armor bringing his thick sword down with a crash, it's jagged edges bouncing off of the slate surface with an audible clang. I cross my arms tauntingly as the beast pulls it's blade back up, facing me with the weapon drawn back slightly, dancing on it's toes as it waits for me to strike it.

"I have no time for this." I hiss, bringing one partly covered hand up, and harnessing a practiced skill to move myself instantly behind the warrior. I find three of my needles between my fingers without ever having to think, thrusting the slim weapons into the creature's back. The warm blood that spills out doesn't faze me as I leave them there, watching the beast wither around with a low shout of pain. Another needle lies waiting in my hand as the monster turns to attack me, slipping through the narrow eye-holes in its helmet to bring the behemoth down.

"If you're all just going to stand there," I call, looking back at where Marth and the others are standing, apparently not having expected me to attack like that.

"You killed him so ruthlessly," The Prince says quietly.

"It." I correct, bending down to retrieve the fatal needle, and kicking off the monster's helmet to show its violet skin, and the canine ears protruding from the top of it's head. A moment later, it bursts into a cloud of back and violet mists, almost invisible in the dim light. Looking back at them again, Kirby is already up on the stone platform, despite his appearance, the small fighter seems the quickest to recover, now unfazed by the killing. Samus gives a small shrug, before closing the distance between us, followed closely by Doctor Mario and Falcon, the former quick to grab his black case before making quick work of the platform's height. Marth is the last to come, moving a bit slower as he crosses the water, and makes his way towards the rest of us.

"So, how do we tell the good guys from the bad?" Captain Falcon asks, cracking his knuckles and looking excited. Bending down, I grab the hilt of the large sword, unable to lift the entire thing, but allowing the dim light shining down from the pillar to reflect off of the jagged edges. A bull-faced mark etched into the blade as well, glowing darkly against the silvery metal.

"Anything that doesn't wear this emblem is on our side." I explain, "Everything else can die."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Falcon says brightly, standing at attention and giving a salute, smiling widely as Samus and the other two nod, Marth, again, the hesitant one.

I turn away from the quiet prince as an odd, high-pitched squeal suddenly begins, turning to see Kirby standing on his toes; his mouth wide open as a small gremlin brandishing a wooden club seems trapped in front of him, being pulled back by Kirby as the small fighter tries to suck him in. I feel my eyes go wide as I watch the pink ball's ability, his mouth instantly closing around the small imp as the wind stops, Kirby looks stretched twice his side from the inside, almost making to swallow as a bright star forms around him for an instant. The gremlin appears behind him, close to us, teetering back and forth as if dizzy before simply exploding into a cloud of black and violet dust.

"Blah!" Kirby whines, turning around with two small, bent ears atop his head, and a long blue muzzle apparently stuck to his face. "They taste bad!" I smile slightly from behind my scarves, somewhat un-nerved by his attack, but quick to ignore that fact as flames burst out from the door-way. What looks like a large boar, with thick white lips and slobbering tongue appears, swinging a large spear around to try and strike Kirby.

"Nu uh." Samus says, holding her right arm out, the one with a large cylinder attached to the end. Light collects around the tip before firing out, the pig pausing for a moment before the glowing orb rams into it, sending the monster back. It doesn't die though, merely jumping back to its feet, and scrambling to reclaim its weapon.

Now I can hear the sounds of battle much clearer, Hylian voices calling out war-cries as the clash of steel on steel reaches my ears. Leaving the boar to Samus, I run forwards through the door-way, avoiding the pig, and having the Doctor, Falcon, and Kirby follow me, I don't know what becomes of Marth at the moment as for some reason there is light inside.

Fires blaze atop the second floor balcony, sheding crimson light upon the battle filling the grand hall. The back of Link's statue is stained crimson along the base, two Zora directly in front of me, and fending off three of the knights. Looking across the hall floor, I see more out-numbered groups of my people fighting against swarms of monsters.

"We'll never win like this," I say, speaking loudly enough for the others to hear. "Tell everyone to meet over the Emblem; split up like this they'll be overwhelmed."

"What Emblem?" Falcon questions, I turn around and shake my head,

"They'll know; but it's in front of the statue on the lower part of the floor," I stop speaking and shake my head yet again, looking down at the ripped carpet across the stones before lifting my eyes again, "Now do you realize why I had to return?" I question, "I would rather die here than live in that horrible mansion, safe and sound while my people fight!"

With that I have nothing else to say to them; for all I know they could simply turn around and leave again. But somehow I know that won't happen, they're heroes in their own right, I have to believe they won't leave people to suffer. Because of that faith, I leave them behind as I make my way quickly towards the two Zora. Bending down as I come closer, I snatch a stray blade up from off the floor, a Sheikah dagger; light, slender and one I've been taught how to use.

One downward slice and the first one's amour falls to the ground with a clatter, the bonds exposed along it's back cutting cleanly under the slim edge. Turning in surprise, the monster leaves itself wide open to attack as I slash and jab with the dagger. I don't flinch at the reddish-black blood that spews out at me. My scarves keep the hot liquid from my face as the other two turn around, only to be caught off guard by the Zora's as they attack from behind.

"Behind you!" One of the blue-skinned men calls, the Hylian words catching me off guard for barely a moment, before fire floods my vision. Chilling laughter fills my ears as I duck down to the carpeted floor, rolling to smother the flames as a robed figure appears atop the second floor. Waving a slim wand I can barley see back and forth against the fires, his black robes and bird-like mask not catching in the inferno as three balls of flame shoot out at me.

Rolling away from the second wave, I throw a few needles towards the bird-faced sorcerer, only to have the shifty creation vanish just as they get there. A strange buzzing noise fills my head as I search blindly for the enchanter, I finally spot it just a moment before a silver sword slices through its robes, Marth standing behind the wizard as it shrieks and explodes.

"Where is Link?" I shout, having to over the cries of the battle, and because of my scarves, the two Zora look between themselves and then back at me. "The Hero of Time, tell me!" I demand, not understanding why they just stand there.

"Watch out!" Another voice calls, someone barreling into me and sending me crashing on to the ground. The person lands on top of me, and I feel a hand reach for my scarves. In my surprise, I press the bloody knife I've been using against their neck, opening my eyes to see a pair of red ones looking down at me in shock.

"Zelda..." a familiar voice breathes, and my grip on the blade instantly goes lax, the edge falling away instantly as Impa pulls me back up to my feet. Her eyes don't leave mine until she quickly pulls me into a rough embrace, "Sweet child, you're alive," She whispers gruffly, letting me go quickly as there is still a battle taking place.

"You did **not** just smack me with a stick!" Captain Falcon's voice rings out over the immediate sounds of the battle, the large man chasing after a small group of the club-wielding imps. Impa looks at the Captain, then back at me where I'm re-adjusting the scarves she pulled down in order too see my face.

"Who are they?" She asks, watching as Doctor Mario throws what brightly coloured stones at one of the large boars, protecting an injured Hylian Knight.

"Reinforcements," I reply, retrieving the dagger I dropped as two of Ganondorf's knights come towards us. A glance passes between my mentor and I, a blade identical to mine now in her hands as the two attackers engage. In unison we both drop a small pebble, gray mists firing into the air as we make our way behind the two, attacking their exposed backs as the fighting never breaks around us.

"Where is Link?" I shout, Impa taking the head of the dog-faced knight, and attacking yet another monster before the first hit's the ground.

"In the Royal Shrine!" My mentor cries, another Sheikah appearing as if from nowhere as another one of those floating Wizards appears, making short work of it as five of the small gremlin's leap as if from nowhere at me. The small hellions standing no chance as I am able to just kick them aside, or pick them up and throw them without suffering anything more than a slight scratch.

"Why is he there, and not here, fighting?" I demand, not surprised that he isn't in the battle, not in a spiteful way though, again, mixed emotions, only the resolve that I must see him a sure thing in my mind.

"Sealing Gano--" A massive explosion is what cuts her off, violet fire raging up from the far door, the one opposite the one we entered from, it leads, or perhaps, led, to the courtyard. Deep, throaty laughter fills the air, a grinning face appearing in the flames as they crawl up the far wall, scorching the portraits still hanging from the stones; one of myself as a child surrounded by attendants, the other a royal portrait of my father.

Before the fire fades, Impa takes my arm tightly and leads me quickly behind the statue, motioning for me to be silent as the monsters drop dead on the ground, each exploding in a burst of black and violet shadows. The laughter never falters as the flames crawl up the ceiling, I can half-see them from behind the copper rendition of the Master Sword, being thrust up in the air by the statue. I can sense it though; the flames raining down into the center of the hall, dark energy collecting to become something solid. The echoing laughter quiets to a chuckle, and I can all but feel the wavering shadows in the crimson light grow darker. Only the chuckling and the roar of the red flames breaking the sudden silence of the ended battle.

"Fools," The deep voice laughs, "All of you, are a bunch of **fools! **Your gods have forsaken you, yet still you _fight!_" the Dark King places extra emphasis on the final word, and Impa looks at me worriedly as I feel short of breath, as if something is crushing me slowly.

"Farore's puppet has had his strings **cut!**" Ganondorf continues, his gruff, fierce voice laced with hatred and malice, a charismatic tone somehow still blended in to taunt the soldiers present. "And your Wise Princess sees **nothing!**" My eyes go wide at his taunts, understanding the odd sensation a moment to late as two hands reach out from what should be stone, grasping my arms and pulling me backwards into darkness. A small, unbidden cry flutters past my lips as the shadows give way to a jumble of colour, my knees going weak as I find myself now in the center of the hall.

I half-sink towards the floor, becoming of aware of the two strong hands holding me up, and still gripping my arms tightly. Looking around, I see the faces of guards I have known since my child-hood, their faces blood-spattered and sweaty from the battle. They stand there watching, not myself, but whomever it is that's keeping me up. Marth is just in front of the statue, looking wide-eyed at where I am, I don't know where they others have gotten to.

But, the crowd and whomever's holding me captive can't hold my attention, my eyes instantly picking out the complex outfit, decorated with sparkling gemstones, and silver embroidery, worn by only Ganondorf. His back is to me, but the powers radiating from him are enough to send my senses reeling; never have I known him to be so powerful, but whether he's grown stronger or it is merely my lack of the Trifoce, I can't tell. A shock of crimson hair is all that I can make out of his heavy frame, his skin a merkish green as his right hand is the one within sight. The Triforce of Power resides in his left as well, a trait of the shards.

"You think your Princess dead, don't you?" He asks coldly, his voice sending shivers up my spine as something cold swims in my stomach. A dark power begins to collect around his right hand; he has grown more powerful, using even the hand that is not blessed to cast spells. He fists that hand for a moment, before opening it wide, the palm facing me, and a spray of black mist fires out at me. My vision blurs instantly as a few droplets get in my eyes, my skin feeling afire as whatever he's spewing burns horribly. I don't scream though; I refuse too!

"Show them, Princess Zelda!" Ganondorf commands, a small wave going through the assembled hand-full of men. I don't want to do as this monster says, but I can't fight whatever it is he's doing to me. I still don't scream, biting my lip until it bleeds as my scarves and Sheikah gear meld back into my gown, my hair falling in my face as Ganondorf puts an end to the spell. Whomever is holding on unfazed by the spray, and still not letting me fall completely as they hold on even tighter than before.

"No power!" He shouts triumphantly, raising his hands in the air as he shouts out to them, "Your Hero is dead! Your Princess is defeated! I have won! I have-"

"He is not dead." Ganondorf is interrupted in mid-sentence, and I feel swamped with an un-namable emotion at the voice coming from behind me. "Merely dying." It... can't be...

"What... did you say?" Ganondorf's voice dropping down to a menacing whisper as he slowly turns; two glowing red eyes glare above me from atop a hooked nose, a glittering gemstone on his forehead pulsing rhythmically as the flames along the upper hall begin to die down, the crimson light still glowing behind him frighteningly.

"When I was defeated the first time, all that I was became a part of him once more." It **is** Link's voice, sounding hollow and dead though, as if he's speaking from far away. "Unless we die together; we sustain one another." Ganondorf's red eyes narrow as I feel the grip on my arms relaxes somewhat, and now I understand what's happening.

In an attempt to kill Link, Ganondorf used his dark arts to create a copy of him, one which fed off of Link's anger and hatred. Any dark or evil emotions he ever felt, no matter how slight, were used to feed Dark Link's strength. Before Link vanished and was taken to the mansion, I remember him telling me how instead of feeling any of those dark emotions when the Copy was around, he just wouldn't feel anything, nothing but an eerie calm when he should be torn by things such as fear and anger. Dark Link also holds a Master Sword, a blade with the power to cut through any good creatures it comes across. The Dark Master Sword a weapon forged by Ganondorf as well, the only weapon fit for Dark Link... I don't remember Link ever saying that Dark Link could speak though, or that there was any sort of connection, but I also remember him recalling how he killed the Double eventually. How could Ganondorf have created a second one?

"You mean to say," Ganondorf whispers, his voice slowly gaining force as he speaks though, "That resurrecting you again just now, has caught that worthless swordsman on the brink!?" His words end in hollering, a dark cloud of his magic forming around his left hand. The grip on my arms hoists me up to my feet, before throwing me roughly to my side on the floor. I twist on the ground just in time to see a black and violet cloud ram into the person who had been holding me. At first I could swear him to be Link, until the darkness shows how truly pasty his skin is, black eyes sightless as his thin lips pull back in a snarl.

"Too late!" Dark Link shouts, letting out a bought of laughter which doesn't fade as he begins to deteriorate in the corrosive magic, his skin and the flesh underneath being seared away by the miasma, leaving only a blackened skull to clatter onto the carpet. Looking away from the bones, I see two blood-red eyes watching me, stark against the Gerudo's skin as he turns slowly towards me again. I push myself up to my feet, brushing a few stray portions of my hair back in place as I can feel the Dark King harnessing the power of his Triforce.

"Too late indeed..."

* * *

My eyes snap open and I try to gasp in sudden pain, unable to take the deep breaths I need as I find myself reduced to panting where I lay. I can't see anything, darkness surrounding me as I'm icy cold, feeling soaked to the bone and clammy even as fire races through me.

The shuffling of feet reaches me beyond the thundering of my own heart, the cause of the pain suddenly being removed to my great relief. I try to fill my lungs with air, but again find that impossible and have to cough, a painful movement, and one that brings the taste of copper into my mouth.

A warm hand comes down on the side of my neck, feeling almost hot as I'm shivering with cold. I feel disoriented and confused as I lay there in the darkness, shaking and still gasping for breath. I'm so confused as well, unable to remember where I am or what I've been doing that I'm in pain is all that I can focus on, at least aside from-

"My sword," I don't know if it's my voice or not, and it takes a moment before I realize I actually am the one speaking, the words choppy with my strained breaths. "Give me, my-" I'm forced to cut myself off as that hand moves to my shoulder, I'm lying on my stomach, and the person is trying to flip me over. I'm not ashamed to cry out in pain to make them stop; if I'm on my back I'll only have to roll over again in order to get up.

Wait, do I even want to get up? Farore, I've tried enough as it is, can't I take a moment and try again after? I'm in so much pain right now that- Yes. Yes I do want to get up, that shouldn't be something I have to ask myself; I'm in the middle of something, and I'm not about to quit. I could have made the match against that stupid Hand continue a while longer, instead I let myself be taken away, convincing myself I could just try harder next time;

There is no next time! I either do this now or not at all; I'm not giving in again! I'm better than this and I know it!

"My sword- **now!**" I choke, becoming more aware of myself as now I can begin to see again. The sloping edge of the stone island as it dips down into the water is the first thing to become clear, after that is the base of what I know to be a mighty statue of a knight, and beyond that still is a large stained-glass window, half-hidden now as there is no light shining down through it's panes. I'm still half in the water, that's another thing I realize, hearing the person- the King, splashing around slightly before the tattered hem of his robes come into view, the old man kneeling down in front of my face, and a familiar grip being placed in my left hand.

"The other one," I say, my voice still strained as I can feel a small ring of fire around the upper-half of my left arm. "The right, my left hand is- useless." There's a pause, before I hear his Majesty go around to my other side, feeling awkward as my less dominant hand closes around the Master Sword's grip. This next part is going to hurt like hell; but I won't get anything done on the ground. I give out a small cry as I brace my arms under me; pushing against the stone in an attempt to get up.

"Hero-!"

"**Link!**" I shout, gasping immediately at the pain from my wounds, both in arm and stomach. I use that ever-present annoyance to push myself up higher, my legs numb from the cold water as I force one under myself, trying to get my weight back on my feet, not my arms. "My name is **Link**, damn it! I have a name for a reason; so use it and help me up!"

I shouldn't speak to Zelda's father like that, but it hurts to speak and the clearest way of getting my point across in as few words as possible ends up being the rudest as well. His Majesty doesn't call me on the harsh words though, the large man taking a place next to me and grabbing my right arm, helping me to my feet, as well as to keep me there as I teeter back and forth. I feel as though I'm about to fall over despite the King's support, and use the Master Sword to prop myself up, my vision is still blanking out, and my balance is lost to me as my limbs feel heavy. I don't even want to try that first step, looking towards the Master Sword's pedestal; it's going to take more than just one to reach it.

"You mustn't push yourself... Link." his Majesty says quietly, pausing before using my actual name, instead of that stupid title. I can only shake my head at his words though,

"There's no time." I grunt, watching my hands shake even as I grip the sword tighter, I ignore that blinding pain still racing through me as I push one of my feet forward. I instantly begin to fall, only just catching myself on my knees as I move the Master Sword forward a bit more, a strangled cry working its way up as I can't even walk a few steps, the King certainly not strong enough with his age to help me that much.

Damn it I'm just so close! Just a few steps away is the key to ending all of this suffering I've caused, I can't be too weak now of all times to just let what little remains slip away! I'll never forgive myself if this is how it all ends, I won't forgive myself for this, I will never forget what's happened, and I'll be damned if I ever let anyone else do either! I don't want pity, I don't want support, I don't want someone telling me they're there if I need them, I know what I can do on my own, I don't need someone helping to hold my hand when everything's so damn simple!

_'Then, **move!**' _I blink as the light from the pillar flashes a brilliant green for a moment, it hurts to look at, but I raise my eyes enough too see the slight glitter of gold. The harsh light so raw with power even without this hole in my stomach I'd be dizzy. Two small triangles spin quickly in the light, and I can faintly see a face on each one; a woman with blue hair and the face of an Oracle I once met; and the other one I know all to well. The Oracle's face is crying, and I know it was the other, Farore, who shouted at me, her face looking out towards me with pure frustration.

Fine, then. I suddenly find myself completely focused on only one thing, the pain still there but not half as important as I stand straight, no longer leaning on either the King or the Master Sword. I pull out of His Majesty's grasp without thinking, and completely ignore my injury as I dash towards the pedestal. The light dies down as I approach, no longer blinding as I lift the sword's tip, angling the blade to easily slide it into the slit made for it in the stone. I can live my life without redemption for what is in the past, but I simply can't go on if I fail this one last--

_'No.' _

**

* * *

**

**Suspense? Review and read on. **


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

**End of an Era**

Chapter Eleven

"I have lost this day," Ganondorf says softly, lifting one hand slowly into the air, an evil glint in his eye as I feel the Triforce of Power awaken within him. "But none shall rule but me!" He shouts, raising his voice again as dark clouds swirl suddenly around the Hall. Yet more of his minions and creations stepping out, and the screams and shouts of the battle begin coming to life again.

"Zelda!" I turn to look in the direction of the voice, seeing Marth fighting his way over to me. But my attention is quickly drawn back to the Gerudo; those crimson eyes still watching me even though he seems frozen in place for the moment.

"And who is this?" Ganondorf questions with a low chuckle, Marth coming to my side and lifting his sword slightly as he seems to put himself between the two of us.

"How fitting," The desert Lord snickers, "As his Goddess takes away his powers, his Princess finds a new protector. Things most certainly are not looking up for the, **Hero**, of Time." I still have a clear view of Marth's face as the Prince feels to close to me as he stands there. His back going somewhat stiff as his mouth opens slightly,

"How do you—?" He makes to say, only to be cut off as Ganondorf throws his head back, throaty, chilling laughter echoing over the clashes and screams of the battle. I place my hand on Marth's arm gently as he looks about to attack, if to defend Link, or because of his own honor I don't know.

"**Fools!**" He repeats, still chuckling as he looks at us again, "You are all, a bunch of **fools!** The moment Farore tossed him back into this world, I knew that boy for the failure he truly is!" His dark lips pull up into a yellow-toothed sneer, his shoulders shaking slightly with his contained laughter,

"And now, the Princess befalls the same fate!" He cries, I bring my hands up as Ganondorf launches himself towards Marth and I. My Sages blood runs warm through my veins as fire flashes around my fingertips, rushing towards him, but my control falters, the small explosion passing him harmlessly and doing nothing at all in the open air beyond. Marth puts himself directly in front of me, holding his sword angled down slightly in a strange stance. Power builds within him as the Gerudo comes to close, Marth whispering something in his own tongue before unleashing a powerful swing. His sword, Falchion, letting out a howl before striking Ganondorf full-force, and sending the Sorcerer up into the air and back slightly.

I would expect the blow at least catch him off guard, but Ganondorf merely laughs and flips over in the air, landing gracefully on his feet as he sneers at Marth.

"The royal line ends with you, Princess," He calls, rushing yet again, but this time swatting Marth away with one strike; his strength more than doubling as the Triforce of Power glows brilliantly in his hand. Again I summon my magic, sparks collecting around me as attempt to strike him; only to have the spell die as a large hand closes around my throat, lifting my feet off the ground to choke me.

"Zelda!" Marth cries, charging towards Ganondorf as I claw at his wrists in an attempt to breathe. My struggles having no impact on him though as Marth is thrown back again this time by a cloud of darkness; a spell which quickly forms itself into yet another knight.

"You, Forsaken Scum!" Ganondorf shouts triumphantly, "Without the Gods by your side, you cannot kill me! Courage will falter! Wisdom becomes rants! Power is absolute!"

The flames I had thought were dying surge up with his words, the heat reaching me as he continues crushing my neck. I can taste copper in my mouth as a trickle of blood seeps from the corner of my lips. My vision becoming warped as shadows creep in from the sides, the harsh crimson flames and the stark red of his eyes making the other colours bleed into one another. The shouts and screams of the battle meld into one another as I notice something forming behind Ganondorf.

A woman is standing there, unfazed by the battle as garnet eyes watch me struggle. Hair, like the flames around the hall shimmering in a mixture of red light and shadows, held up and away from her face by a thick golden band. Yet another heavy loop around her neck, and one more around each wrist. Those dark eyes watch the fighting dully, as if without interest, no one else able to see her it appears. I can only see half of her standing there though, the tight red material forming her one-piece outfit not stained from sweat, or anything to hint at her involvement in what's happening. Who she is, is no mystery though.

"D-Din…" I stutter, forcing the words out as I feel light-headed. I hear Ganondorf chuckle as my grip on his wrist begins to slacken.

"Yes…" He snickers, "I stole Din's Power from the temple of Time." The Goddess turns to face me, her arms folded as she regards me loosely, truly not caring about what's happening. "But unlike you, Princess,** I** have proven my worth to the Goddess, Din will not forsake me as her sisters have you and that fallen hero." 

It's true then; my eyes go wide as Din turns her back on me, her image fading into the fire that now fills my blurring vision. It's true, Din's anger is boundless, and her pride beaten from the choices made by her sister; in her mind they rob her of purpose. The Goddess's anger blinds her to the people's suffering! She would rather that everyone; every man, woman, and child, **die** by Ganondorf's hand than agree with her sisters!

"N-Nayru…" I whimper, my voice sounding so weak as even Ganondorf's shadowed form begins to fade from sight. I can't breathe, I can barely hear the gerudo's laughs as my limbs feel so heavy, the blood from my throat becoming still as I can't swallow or spit it out, "L…Link…"

* * *

I was cold before, and now I'm burning. Fire flashes around me, searing my clothing and hair as I struggle to remain upright; the tip of the Master Sword having rammed against something solid, keeping it barely an inch from the slit in the pedestal.

I fight to keep from screaming as heat races up the blade, setting fire to the leather bindings and burning my fingers through my gloves. It's not as if I could shout anyways, the flames eating the air around me, the force of the inferno swirling around as if to crush me.

_'No._' The voice repeats, I heard it just before the flames burst up around me. I still have all of my strength behind the Master Sword, holding it for dear life as that barrier over the pedestal seems determined to throw me back. There's no way I'll be able to get back up if I fall, I'm losing too much blood already and my hands—

_'I will not be ignored by the world. I will not allow my part in it's creation to be forgotten.'_ I look up through the glare of the intense fire, everything wavering in the heat from the flames as two garnet eyes appear before me. Slowly, a woman who greatly resembles Nabooru, the Gerudo Sage, appears, her face darkened with a look of furry as she watches me fight against her barrier. Quickly though, I remember the face of the Oracle of Seasons, and realize I'm speaking with yet another Goddess.

"Din…" I call, the words coming out quiet as I can hardly breathe in the heat, my red tunic is the one that protects me from fire; the Zora one I'm wearing feels as though it's about to ignite in the flames. Pain flashes across my cheek as I stumble to the ground, not allowing myself to let go of the Master Sword as it slides away from over the pedestal. I can't remove my hands from the burning leather; it would be madness to grab onto it again while it's in flames. I wear through the intense pain where Din struck me, blood seeping down the side of my face as the Goddess's touch burns the skin.

I just told myself a moment ago that if I fall I can't get up, but ignore my own thoughts as I force my feet under me again, standing unevenly as I try thrusting the Master Sword once more into it's place. Sparks spew out everywhere as I push against the barrier, each one hot enough to eat through the thin cloth over my legs and burn me there as well. I push past the pain and force the knowledge of my stab wound into the back of my mind. This is no time to be thinking about my own pain!

_'Stand down!'_ Din shouts, _'This is not your battle, you are no longer a Blessed One! Leave the business to the Gods to us!'_

"People are dying!" I shout back, gasping for breath as I keep my eyes down on the tip of the sword, knowing that fighting a Goddess is useless, but still not letting the blade stray from where it has to go. "And I'm being blamed for all that you're allowing to happen! Your sister made me a Hero, and nothing any of you have said has changed that with those who look to me for salvation!"

_'Impudent mortal!'_ Her fire-coloured hair flies up in her sudden rage, I feel the ground beneath me shake as my defiance do nothing more than anger her._ 'Learn your place! If you dare challenge the Gods; you will not leave this chamber alive!' _

"My place is here," I don't have the strength to shout those words as well, feeling light-headed as I pant in the heat, trying to get enough air into my lungs to stay upright. But, as a Goddess, Din should be able to hear even silent words. "If no one else will fight, then Triforce or no; as long as I possess the strength and ability to try: then I will!"

There's blood slipping down the Master Sword's edge, the palms of my gloves having burned away, along with the bindings, leaving my bare skin against the enflamed metal. I want to scream as the pain becomes more and more noticeable, breaking my concentration and making my strength waver. The sickly taste of copper is also flooding my mouth, I don't know why it stopped for a while, but now the blood is working its way back up my throat. I keep my head bent towards the ground, allowing the thick crimson to just fall away, not spitting it out though, it's blasphemy to spit at a Goddess's feet.

_'I built this land!'_ Din wails, pain and anger lacing her voice, _'**I** carved out the mountains and the valleys with my flames! It was **mine!** **I** was the one who let Nayru fill the lakes and the oceans; **I** was the one who asked Farore about the nature of the winds!' _The red-haired Goddess let's out a painful shriek, frustration and sorrow echoing through the stones themselves as the flames waver and make to die. The air still thick with the flames intensity, but as the fires fall at last I can take in a few deep breaths. My skin tight from the heat and my mouth and throat dry but for the blood, I can even feel the disgusting sensation of the crimson hardening slightly along my tongue and roof of my mouth.

_'Hyrule was **my** creation! They have no right to take it from me!'_ With her words, those damn fires return again; more intense than before, and reaching up to the vaulting ceiling where I can almost sense them funneling up the hole in the roof. The rush of power takes the air with it, creating a strong upward pull which threatens to take my exhausted form with it.

"When the people fade, so will any knowledge of you!" I scream, or at least try to, the wind moving too quickly for me too catch more than a fleeting breath with each attempt. "You will not be remembered as Gods, but Devils! You will go down in future history as Farore who brought the storms! Nayru who drowned the Land! And Din who slaughtered the survivors!"

_'Silence!'_ Din shouts in her rage, I feel a huge rush as a curtain of fire forms itself between the Goddess and myself. The sparks from the Master Sword begin flying up as well in the updraft, searing my face as I'm still making sure the tip is where it's supposed to be.

_'I am a divine part of this world! I will not surrender my responsibilities, I was the **first!**" _She hollers,_ "My commands are to be **obeyed** and I will not become a useless figure-head of the heavens! A Mortal like yourself knows** nothing** of our ways, be **silent** when spoken to!' _Gasping for what little air I can get, my chest feels hollow and my head aching from the heat and constant glare of the flames. Instead of pain now, I just feel numb everywhere; hot, exhausted, and numb.

"How will the people survive if the will to live doesn't burn in their hearts, just as strongly as any flames you can conjure?" I question, my voice sounding far away as I look up briefly, only able to just barely make out Din's silhouette behind the curtain of fire. "Just as they couldn't exist without Nayru's rivers, how can they continue without islands of your earth! Without the light and heat from your fires!"

That curtain of moving fire fades away, vanishing up the hole in the roof, and I can once again see the Goddess's face. The anger seems to have faded for the moment, her expression one of utmost pain as dark eyes look as if too brim with tears.

_'You know **nothing!**'_ Din shrieks, much like a child in pain, her hands come up slowly, the large, golden bangles around her wrists swaying slightly as she looks down at her palms. Dark, violet flames begin to crawl along the Goddess's slender fingers, and her watering eyes close tightly. But I can't watch her anymore; it takes to much strength to keep my head up, and I let my sight fall back down at where I'm shaking, trying vainly to keep the Master Sword steady.

_'To have no purpose',_ I hear her whimper; sounding lost a moment more before,_ 'to exist for eternity with no meaning, it's not… I just can't…'_ before the Goddess herself begins to weep,

"The people," I murmur, still breathing heavily in the flames, "We need… all of you…" I lift my eyes to her again too see tears spilling down the goddess's flawless skin, her head tipping back as Din's voice rises once more into a sorrowful scream.

_'**Sisters!'**_ She weeps, _'Farore, Nayru, **please!** I helped you both to create this world, please don't just cast me aside!' _

She screams again, so much feeling and sincerity in the Goddess's voice that I want to scream as well. The world seems to shift around me, Din melding into her fires, and the flames seeming to vanish just as they came. I hear the loud crash of waves breaking, as the fires die warm water from the fountain gushing up around the small island, wind howls down from the opening above me. The light which vanished during Din's rage returns, suspended in the light are two sections of the Triforce.

The world doesn't stop spinning though; it only speeds up as the pain I've been pushing away hits me full force. Without the flames and the wind, I should be able to breathe again, but find that still isn't the case as one can't scream and gasp at the same time, and I can seem to decide which will come first. But, there's something important I have to realize. It's so blatantly obvious, but I just can't think straight. The Triforce, there's something that I just can't...

…There're two… two sections of the Triforce hanging there. One is mine, and in the other I saw Nayru's face, but why would Zelda not have her section? That's not possible, not unless the people here were right, and something happened to Ze-

"Hero!" The voice sounds so far away, I can't concentrate on where it's coming from exactly, the only sound which becomes clear, is the chink of steel on stone. I don't know why, but it's so amazingly clear to me. My burned, bleeding hands still wrapped around the hilt of the Master Sword, and moving of their own will to toggle it back and forth slightly. My exhausted mind still focusing on the two Triforce shards above me; still trying to understand what's so special about them…

There's the low, gravely sound of two parts grinding together, and even though I'm almost entirely supported by the Sword, I feel myself moving down slightly. There's a dull click, like a key sliding into a lock, and I just can't hold on anymore. There's a burst of light above me, and the sound of footsteps, but I just—

* * *

At first I can see nothing around me but senseless, blurred colours. Dim sounds, cluttered in my mind as my name is the only part which rings through with striking clarity. That is; my name, and the sound of distant, fading screams...

"Zelda!" My vision at lazy clears enough for me to make out Marth's worried face above mine, I can hardly breathe until I realize Marth had been repeatedly pressing down on my ribs before I woke up. I can't quite grasp everything as the Prince is suddenly pushed aside, and a far more familiar pair of eyes looks down at me. Impa helping me onto my side as I repeatedly begin to cough; blood having been what was choking me, and now dripping down onto the ruined carpets.

"Wh-what happened?" I cough, gasping for air as my voice comes out hoarse. I place one hand over my throat, the skin tender from Ganondorf's iron grip; the Gerudo now nowhere to be seen. Everything is coloured differently though; harsh white light coming from the direction of Link's statue, not the dull, flashing crimson of fire. I can't hear the sounds of battle either, and looking around, I'm startled to find the flames along the second floor all out.

"The light," Marth says. It's difficult for me to make out his face, the Prince silhouetted against the harsh brilliant light, I realize now that it isn't coming from the statue, but the doorway behind it and up the steps. "One ray struck him and he suddenly began screaming a woman's name. He dropped you instantly and just vanished…"

"Din?" I ask, my voice grating painfully. Although I still can't see his face, Marth nods to me as Impa helps me up into a sitting position. I keep my hands in hers as I tuck my ankles under me, my knees together as I still hear nothing of the fighting. The chink of metal becomes noticeable as a knight in Hylian armour kneels next to me, his battered helmet under one arm as he ducks his head in respect.

"Majesty," He says, sounding exhausted and worn, his thinning hair is plastered to his forehead and the sweat on his brow shinning dully in the light as he lifts his eyes to mine. "The monsters, they have all--"

"Hey, Samus!" I find my attention scattered slightly as I look over at where Captain Falcon is, instead of looking into the light, he's off to the left, and I can see him quite clearly. The visor of his helmet is down, and he has one elbow leaning on the arm of one of Ganondorf's knights.

"Some photo-op, don't cha think?" I don't know what he means exactly, but it's startling to see the beast standing there perfectly still. My eyes begin to widen also, as I realize the clarity of the Captain's outfit. The deep blue of his body-suit, and the red and gold detailing on his helmet shining bright and clear, stark in contrast with the knight, and the floor, and... everything else for that matter...

"Are you ever serious?" Samus questions, I notice now that all of the soldiers are crowded around me. The two Zora I saw before, as well as a knight wearing Labrynnian armour, shuffle back slightly as the Bounty Hunter works her way into view. Despite the harsh light reflecting off of her suit, the bright orange and green metal shines vibrantly.

"Captain," I say, noting the tense looks passing between the soldiers as I can hear Kirby and Doctor Mario off somewhere else, the Doctor repeating the words, _'Don't eat that'_ over and over again. "Can your men open the way to the Inner Chamber?" The words don't hurt anymore to speak, but my voice still grates unevenly. The guard's mouth opens slightly as he makes to respond, his eyes then darting momentarily towards where Marth is still kneeling nearby, before coming back to mine.

"With all due respect, Majesty," He says, his words switching from the Common tongue to Hylian. "These people who arrived with you, aside from that young swordsman, they are not... normal..."

"With all that has come to pass recently, what is, normal?" I ask, following in suit by changing to Hylian. "Monsters freezing in place, lights under the ocean, and a castle not touched by the waves around it. Much has changed, Captain, including what we would each deem the norm."

"Did** anyone** get a word of that?" Falcon's voice rings out; I spare him a warning glance, as does everyone else around me. "Marth, I know you're multi-lingual, but you can't tell me you understand what they're saying…"

"Majesty," the Soldier stutters, this time I don't let him finish though; even though I can only begin to imagine what Falcon will say about the Central Shrine.

"If anything, Captain; I must see the Hero of Time," I explain, my eyes falling to my left hand, and I fist it slightly "There is something important we need to discuss. And in any case; we can't simply leave him down there."

"Not… necessarily…" One man says calmly. The comment catches me off guard, I feel my eyes widen, and my mouth slip open before I remember myself. The voice belongs to a Labrynnian soldier, who meets my eyes boldly. Emotions waver back and forth behind his dark eyes, his thick red hair snarled from having been kept under his helmet. His mouth is a firm, solid line; it takes a moment, before I can recognize this man as Prince Ralph, the first in a new line of Labrynnian Royalty.

"I mean no disrespect, Princess," He continues, his words sounding taught, as if he is forcing himself to speak. "Labrynna is deeply indebted to the Hero of Time, but—" the words grind to a halt after a moment. He looks almost to be in pain as he grits his teeth together, looking almost to shake as he tries to force the words out.

I only met Ralph once; before his coronation as Prince. I can remember him as being ill-tempered and impatient, not someone who could ever be forced to do something they didn't want to do. It's plain to see that things have changed; he's become a leader.

"That swordsman, who holds the Master Sword, is not the Hero of Time!" He says harshly, his eyes closing as he almost looks away, before standing firm. I would expect some sort of reaction from the men around me, but the silence is deafening as no one has anything to say, including myself.

"Princess," Ralph says tightly as I make to stand, no longer needing Impa's support. I lift my eyes from where they've fallen again to my left hand, and find his gaze there to catch mine.

"Princess, the risk is too great that Ganondorf will find the Chamber if we open it again." He explains quietly. "He may be stunned, or in pain now, but no seal lasts forever; if he learns where the Master Sword is kept, he will never forget. Once he begins to grow strong again, he will destroy the chamber, the entire castle even!" There is a great deal of pain in his eyes as he turns his attention from me, towards the assembled men.

"I was good friends with the Hero of Time," Ralph adds, "Not since the beginning, but when I saw him last, I would have gladly done anything in my power to aid him in his journies! That man we sent down there; he was once the Hero, but now…" The words falter again.

"Now he's lost…" I murmur, knowing what he is fighting for, "Without purpose."

"By now, perhaps even dead…" Ralph turns once more to look at me, an apology clear in his eyes. I can see that same sympathy in each of the soldiers as well, even Impa slowly looks away from me. It seems they've all known something I've been to stubborn to realize on my own…

"Would the Hero of Time, before this change, have taken such a gamble?" One of the Zora asks; and I close my eyes at the reason behind that statement. Open the chamber which holds the salvation of future generations, to find a man who is probably dead, and risk that chamber being found by the one force we have been fighting all along…

"Samus…" I call, my tongue feels twisted and the words slow as I find the bright orange of the Bounty Hunter's suit. The Light is fading ever so slowly, not as harsh, but now I can see how the pigment has faded from the walls and floor. The florescent metal easily picked out against the blacks, grays, and whites which have replaced the vibrant colours which once filled the hall.

"Could you please help these men onto your ship?" I ask, my eyes burning, and forcing me to close them. I am a Princess, I have been taught since birth how to deal with difficult conditions. "We are merely taking them to the surface; the Captain will give you directions as to where to leave them." I hear the slight hum as her visor, which is attached to the suit, turns so that the Bounty Hunter can face me. I know that she, Falcon, and the others don't know what's happening, and even if I were looking at her, the green dome hides her reaction from me.

"Headcount; one ninja person, two fish, someone with glasses, and ten-something knights, plus the six of us." Falcon numbers off, "Samus, you think your dinky little ship can take that many in one go?"

I try not to listen to the slight din that rises with their getting organized. My arms are crossed loosely, and I find myself walking away from the group, pausing as I find myself standing over my family's symbol.

The Light continues fading, and I can see now how the gold inlay has faded down to blank silver, not even shining anymore. The blue hem of my gown is so stark in contrast with the dead colours, I don't have the will, or even the strength to look anywhere else. This hall was always the heart of the castle. Under the second floor balcony, there would be tables laden with food during celebrations, and this was where guests would be welcomed by my father and other courtiers.

My eyes are still burning, and I fight back threatening tears as I look up towards the grey face of the statue. It really doesn't look much like him, a minor resemblance, nothing more. The sculptor never had Link pose for it, and had only sketches and descriptions to go on for the facial features.

The copper rendition is holding the Master Sword up, triumphantly towards the ceiling, the other arm with his shield held loosely, angled almost towards the ground. The artist capturing the motion of a triumphant battle, with hair and clothing ruffled to symbolize movement. It's wonderfully crafted, and even without the large pedestal it rests on, it's nearly twenty feet tall, a massive undertaking.

I can still remember the look of complete shock painted across Link's face when it was unveiled. It was the same day he was knighted, after his return from Labrynna and Holodrum, and I was hidden behind it along with the sculptor, we were the ones who pulled the tarp off of it. He was so stunned, and went a brilliant shade of red; I've never known him to be so surprised. He took it amazingly well of course, laughing with the courtiers as the sculptor, a kindly old man who was blessed with a painless death in bed, long before the rains, continued on and on about how bronze couldn't do him justice.

"Zelda," Marth's face is blurred as I turn to look at him, having to face down as I find that I've wandered from the lower part of the floor, where the large emblem rests, up onto the small rise before the statue's pedestal. He doesn't bother with the steps, climbing through the broken parts of the banister, where my father and I would stand, and coming up next to me. I realize why it's so hard to see, feeling Marth use his thumb to gently wipe away the tears I didn't want to let fall. It's the same gesture that—

"I see nothing," I whisper softly, taking a step back, away from Marth's hands. Damn it, we only met a few days ago, I don't need him trying to complicate a delicate matter!

"Isn't that what that man, Ganon, said?" the Prince asks,

"Ganondorf," I correct, not that it's much of a difference, two names for the same essence. "But who said it doesn't make it any less true; I let myself become blind." Marth is silent for a moment as I turn away from him, looking back at the copy of my family's crest on the front of the Statue's pedestal. It looks grey, but I know it's in fact gold.

"I find that difficult to believe," Marth comments, his voice showing that he's trying to re-assure me, make me feel better. "You don't seem like that kind of person."

"How can you judge me, when you don't even know me?" I mutter, speaking in Hylian since I want the words out, but not to receive a reply.

"Is Link in the castle somewhere?" Marth asks softly after a moment, "We should be leaving soon," he sounds quieter as I continue to act withdrawn. It doesn't matter what tone he uses though, the question striking a nerve and making me duck my head down.

He doesn't quite understand what's going on, why should he? None of this affects him directly; it is not something he should have to worry about. I shouldn't be cross with Marth; he's only trying to be nice. I'm upset, but I shouldn't take it out on him, I should just- I only need—

Is Link around? You could say that, he's probably right below the stones I'm standing on, dead, or dying and trying to escape. Nayru; he could be perfectly fine and just sitting down there waiting for someone to open the way for him. Only to find, in a few hours, or maybe days, that there's no one to help him, leaving him to die down there slowly of starvation, or lack of air, or- or something! If he isn't dead already at least…

But if we open the door, and Ganondorf learns of the Master Sword's place, yes, I know about that plan, my father shared it in part with me before sending me away from the castle. He didn't tell me everything would become frozen, how am I to even know the spell hasn't caught Link as well? I risk Ganondorf finding the Master Sword, only a layer of stone and a few spells keeping him from attacking it, just to find Link covered in a shroud of blacks and grays.

"Leave." I say quietly, my shoulders shaking as the tears begin running down my cheeks without end. Reason and emotion conflicting with one another as, just as I expected; Marth doesn't move.

"What are you talking about?" He asks, I feel one hand come down gently on my shoulder, and I quickly bat it away, why is he always trying to touch me!

"I said **go.**" I repeat harshly, filled with self-loathing and anger as I face him again, the calm, determined expression in his eyes frustrating as he still doesn't leave.

"Zelda, if I leave, you're coming with me; I know this is painful for you, but you must at least come to the surfa—" I can't help myself, the moment the word_ 'pain' _passes his lips, I'll do anything to get him to leave me alone, and out of this place. I'm grateful for his help, and appreciate his support, but I just can't deal with him now, and make that known as his face snaps to the side, his cheek slowly going red where I slapped him.

"Get out!" I yell, I'm making a scene, and I hate myself all the more for it. And the fact that I'm feeling hatred just makes me all the more angry! Hasn't this wretched emotion blinded me enough? Hatred for Ganondorf, the Gods, Link, and now even myself and Marth? When will this horrible nightmare come to an end?

Nayru, it's that hatred I felt towards Link which led to my ignoring anything which would conflict with that. I drowned out the most important thing by repeating what I thought were cowardly acts, blaming everything on him, and then to find out he was just as much a victim. I wouldn't even let myself acknowledge the sensible fact that he would be hurting as well, not even as it was in plain sight. I wasn't even convinced when I learned what he had lost, and that he had still come up short.

Why won't Marth do what I want? He's still just standing here, looking hurt because I struck him, and his arms spread slightly. Nayru's love, I don't care what his intentions are, if he tries offering me anymore support; I'll send him through the roof!

But no, I won't do that. I don't want to tempt myself. For the first time since all of this strife began I feel as though I'm truly thinking clearly. Stone is nothing, not for the power of wind, although the gift is minimal, it still exists, and I take a hold of the small power within me, not enhanced by the Triforce I no longer possess.

If Marth says anything else to me, it's lost as I feel winds brush against the hem of my gown, everything flashing green, before colours merge together, and the spell Farore's Wind is complete. I close my eyes as the spell can only carry me so far, feeling everything spinning so rapidly, before at last it slows. I open my eyes to harsh light, the rays stinging as I try to shade my face with my hands. I can smell the light musk of the earth, and moister in the air from water.

There's also smoke, the bitter, nauseating smell of burnt hair and flesh mixed in with the stone, and traces of salt from fires. My shoes tap quietly along the damp stones of the tunnel floor, I enter a doorway, and once I step in, the harsh light around me fades into something far more bearable.

The first thing I can see, is a glittering shaft of light firing up into the ceiling, and I know it to be the source of the pillar which guided us here. The mixture of powerful light and thin smoke creates a dull mist around the entire chamber. Familiar stone statues and glass windows all empty of their once vibrant colours, and their lines somewhat dulled by the mist.

In the heart of the pillar, at the center of the raised island in the spring water, is the Master Sword. Its blue hilt decorated with two outstretched wings, and a golden Triforce shining brightly even amidst the light. It's so calming and peaceful, even though I know it was perhaps a mistake to come here, I can't bring myself to regret it.

That calming sensation quickly dies though; my blood running cold as I notice something lying in front of the Master Sword. A figure in tattered blue clothing, even from where I stand at the top of a flight of stairs, I can see the burns and soot along his legs. The better part of him is hidden from me, his cap singed and crumbling a short ways from him, the end falling to ash. His back is to me, and my eyes widen in horror at the crimson I can see spilling from his midsection. I can only bring myself to utter one word, and even that comes out a bare whisper;

"Link,"

* * *

**Dum dee dum… Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**

* * *

**

**End of an Era **

Chapter 12 

"Link," I whisper, feeling helpless as I don't know what to do, even as I sit here with him he's just bleeding all the more. I keep pressing the fingers of one hand against his throat, feeling for his weak pulse. All I've managed to do for him so far is carefully move him to the water's edge.

He's covered in burns, his breaths coming in shallow. I can only hope the water isn't hurting him even more, it's icy as I pool some in my free hand, sprinkling it over of the wounds. After his stomach, which I don't know what to do for at the moment, his hands are the worst. The palms of his gloves have completely burned away, the leather black and the white sleeves after them burned through, only the thick brown shirt underneath that in place. It's as if he was consumed in open flames.

"Link," I repeat his head in the crook of my arm. I try to remove the remains of his gloves without causing him any more pain. It's difficult though, I can't move very far without causing him to bend, I don't care about the blood staining my clothing; I just don't want to put any strain on him.

As I repeat his name over and over I wet my free again and gently stroke the side of his face, careful to avoid the large bleeding patch across his cheek. The ends of his bangs as well as his eye brows and lashes are singed slightly, the skin not covered in blood streaked with dark soot. I try not to think about what could have hurt him; I saw Din in the hall above us, but would the Goddess have actually attacked him?

She must have, I can't think of a reason for the ugly wound across his face. I remove a small white handkerchief, which I'd been keeping in my pocket, wetting it before dabbing at the blood across his cheek. The skin underneath is hot and red, and his face twitches slightly from the contact.

I can't help but be startled as he gives a small jump, sounding at first to be chocking before a deep, rough, cough works its way up. I quickly try to rinse of the kerchief, getting it wet again, and the using it to wipe away the blood, which trickles past his lips.

I suddenly feel cold as I remember something. My anger towards Link these past months has burst into full hatred for no reason, I've said so many terrible things to and about him that now I only want to take them back. Tears prick at my eyes as I remember when we confronted one another in his room. So much feels like it's happened since then that I don't know if it was yesterday, today, or last week.

I remember the threats as they ran through my mind when I turned around and saw him in the hall. How I would have laughed to see him the way he is here; bleeding and broken. Am I laughing now? How could I have ever thought such terrible things? What I wanted in my hatred is killing me to watch; I can't believe I could ever wish for something so cruel. Of all things, why did this twisted wish come true?

Link continues to cough for a moment, his face twisting in pain as he never takes more than half a breath. I can't tell if he's awake now, or if he's even going to. It's a chilling thought as I wet the kerchief once again, and gently wrap it around the hand closest to me.

It turns out to be the left, and my vision begins to blur slightly at the ugly scar across the back of his hand. The entire area is burned from the flames he was caught in, but the flesh is marred in a way, which makes it appear as though a chunk of his hand is missing. The wound almost exactly like mine as I drape the wet cloth overtop of it, the creamy material now stained with blood.

"Your… hand…" The words are spoken so softly, and I'm so shocked to hear them that at first I'm stunned. I look down at Link's face and see two half-lidded eyes watching me, following my fingers as I smooth the kerchief over the burns.

"Link," I breathe, only to be caught of guard as his right hand comes up; his burnt, now bleeding fingers clasping my left weakly.

"Nayru… really took it…" His voice is strained and his touch hot and sticky from the blood. I realize now that I never put my glove back on when I entered the Castle. Link's fingers run across the bandages wrapped around my hand for a moment before he lets go, apparently not having the strength to keep his arm up. "I'm… so sorry…" he whispers, he sounds almost heartbroken as he says it.

"Don't apologize," I reply softly, feeling myself on the brink of full tears. Link's eyes appear so empty as he looks over himself for a moment, almost as if he's taking in his injuries mentally. "It's not your fault." He isn't listening to me, his eyes still focused somewhere else as the sadness won't leave him, won't let him look at me.

"If I had just…" he murmurs, swallowing, and making as if to start coughing again. He pushes past it though, his eyes still lost though as he speaks. "Returned in… time… I could have—"

"I said it's not your fault!" I don't know why, but I have to shout the words. My voice echoes off of the walls and comes back at me, sounding more like a scream as tears break through. Nayru, by now I shouldn't have any tears left, why can I always find more?

They feel hot as they spill down my cheeks, but… they aren't as hot as Link's touch; as he reaches up to wipe them away. I can only look down at him in shock, as he willingly lets the salt of my tears to touch the bleeding skin of his hand. His eyes finally meet mine as he rests his thumb over my lips, just like when we were arguing, and I began to cry.

"You do that… to much…" he whispers, the blood along the side of his face beginning to go black as it dries, "I… don't like it…" I can only shake my head down at him, more tears rapidly taking the place of the ones he wiped away.

"I can't stop," I weep, gently taking hold of his wrist and holding his right hand against me, not caring about the blood. My gown is already covered, what's a bit more? "Not when you're like this…"

"I won't be…" he murmurs, a small, sad smile creeping over his features. His deep blue eyes seem to lose focus, and then gain it again, "much… longer…" My own eyes widen as I shake my head back and forth, his skin almost looking pale beneath the blood, and I could scream.

"No," I whimper, still shaking my head as the tears continue pouring down my face. "Link, you can't leave again," his half-open eyes widen slightly at my words, before they begin to close again, filling with such a deep sadness.

"How can you… even say…?" He closes his eyes, shutting me out as he shakes his head slightly back and forth, "Why are you…" I gently set his hand down, and this time it's my turn to hush him. I carefully place one finger over his lips, stilling his words as I can hear how raspy his breaths are.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, removing my finger in order to stroke his golden hair, small bits feeling uneven from the flames which seared them, the ends coming away under my touch as I brush some of the fine strands from his face, "I'm so sorry,"

"I love you…"

* * *

It hurts to move; it hurts to breath, to speak, to open my eyes, to do anything at all. I feel as though I'm still surrounded by flames even though my other senses are all telling me that's not true. But then again, I don't even know if I can trust my senses at all… I can hear the voice of a person who should be worlds away; when I open my eyes I could swear its Zelda's face above me, and when they're closed I can almost smell her perfume.

I know there's something icy cold wrapped around my left hand though. And it hurts so much; the ice being brushed across my face makes me want to scream at the contrast. But I just don't have the breath to do so. I try to do something, to move or to speak, yet lose my concentration and knowledge of events. I wanted to touch Zelda's hand, and instantly found her fingers twining in-between mine without my knowledge of the movement. I try to speak, and hear a reply before I can remember opening my mouth.

It's not my fault, that's one of the things she tells me, but I find that suddenly so hard to believe. I know I told the King I was tired of people blaming me for things I haven't done, but now I feel as at fault as ever. And coming from Zelda, the person who told me straight to my face how much she hates me, I just can't believe her words. Can't make sense of why she would tell me something different after so little time, I don't even know how it's possible for her to be here with me.

How can she even tell me I'm not at fault so soon after everything we said to one another? Why is she even speaking to me after all of that hatred that burned in her eyes? Zelda should be far from wherever I am; she should be in the mansion still, not in the heart of her own Castle. And she just can't say it's not all because of me; she believed it so viciously before. There is nothing for Zelda to apologize for; she's done nothing wrong! Why can I hear the voice of the woman who hates m--

She… hates me… I knew that ever since she told me in my room, back at the mansion, but I don't think I actually understood what that meant until now. It was always for her, all of the battles… Yes, I fought in Farore's name, but in my heart it was Zelda I was fighting for. As children, it was when she asked me to learn of Ganondorf's intentions that really made me determined to journey. Would I have really helped the Oracles if Impa hadn't told me Zelda wanted them kept safe?

Her feelings make sense though; I can't blame her for anything. I wavered for that instant against the Ha—no, I became to popular with the crowds, enjoyed fighting in front of them so much that when I was injured, the Hands wouldn't let such an investment die. I mean, that's what's happening right now, isn't it? I'm dying, and they're losing out on all that money I could have brought in.

And if I'm not dead, why else would I be… falling? A sensation I've come to hate over the years, it steals away the feeling of fire and ice around me. I can still feel a distant warmth though, something feather-soft brushing against my cheek gently. I can't be Zelda though, it wouldn't make sense for her to be near me, it just…

"I love you…" That I hear; the words slip past my lips as that touch begins to fade, just like everything else. Does what I say even reach her though? Does it even matter? Hatred isn't something that can be switched on and off, like an electric light. It can be misplaced, and misinterpreted, but that can't be the case with Zelda's feelings.

But… I still want her to know… Even if nothing changes in her mind, I need her to know why I fought all those times…because… I just can't anymo--

_'Oh, shut up.' _

What?

_'Quit moping and spare me the woeful last words.' _

Everything is in complete darkness, but that thin, young voice is strikingly clear around me. The pain flooding through me ebbs away, leaving a cold which chills me from the inside. Am I… dead?

_'No, you're not dead.'_ The voice replies dully, it doesn't make sense as I still feel so--_'YOU'RE NOT DEAD!'_

Light floods everything with the outburst, shinning bright green in my eyes, which only fades as I find myself standing in the Master Sword's chamber. Farore stands before me, clothed in the colours of the forest, hands on her hips with her booted feet parted as she almost appears to be scolding me.

The entire chamber seems faded somewhat in the brilliant light, the green giving way to red as I can see another woman. Din stands almost withdrawn to the side, her eyes downcast as she appears deep in thought. But at her feet is something which makes my heart leap into my throat; Ganondorf is on his knees before Din, clutching his head as if in great pain. The two are almost directly in front of the Master sword, the same place I was standing when I replaced it there. But I don't think the Gerudo knows exactly where he is at the moment…

Ganondorf's actions catch my attention though as I remember what was happening just before all of this began. I'm standing, but looking down my clothing is all still covered in blood. If I'm not dead I should at least be in pa-

_'You weren't this stupid before…'_ Farore says sarcastically, I look up from my bloodied appearance and notice her giving me a flat look. The Goddess of Courage is the same height as the Oracle of Secrets; neither of whom is very tall. Farore's eyes come only half-way towards my shoulders, but I can feel wind kicking up to raise her the last little ways to look at me eye-to-eye. The Goddess now very close to me as one finger comes up to poke my nose slightly, adding emphasis to her words.

_'I said you could have a real life once this was over,' _She says simply, her eyes dead serious before a cheerful smile pulls at her lips._ 'My sister throwing a tantrum isn't going to make me break a promise, even if you are just a mortal.'_ She floats back from me slightly, spinning once in the air as her large skirts billow up in the winds, the goddess completely at ease as she hovers only a few feet from the ground.

_'Besides,'_ Farore continues gleefully, _'I've always liked you, why would I want you dead when things are just starting to look up?'_ As if on cue, I can see blue light shinning from over Farore's shoulder.

Near where I know the edge of the water to be, another woman appears. Blue hair the colour of the sky spills down her back in boundless waves, she is facing away from me, and appears almost to be holding something. If I had not met an Oracle who held the same appearance, and whom shared the same name, I would not recognize the Goddess Nayru. But, as the deity steps back slightly from whatever she's facing, I quickly see that the Goddess isn't the most important being in sight.

Zelda's blonde hair shines like gold against the blue light surrounding Nayru, and I can see her tear-streaked face as she keeps eye contact with the Goddess. For a moment I almost forget that I'm in the presence of three higher beings, Din and Ganondorf fading from my mind as there's so much pain written across Zelda's face. Why is she still crying?

_'Hoy, hang on a minute,'_ Farore's voice calls, the short goddess poking her face up in front of mine again, and now holding a small kerchief in her hands. She smiles brightly at me as she rubs at the side of my face. At first I don't know what she's doing, until the cloth comes back covered in drying blood. With that I can sense the heavy sensation of the hard crimson from a wound I can no longer feel.

_'Nayru sees you all bloody, I'll be hearing about it for eternity.'_ Farore mutters as I can feel one well-manicured nail brushing against my skin, scraping away more crusted blood. Now I can remember where the wound came from, how Din's touch burned me so badly. In fact, I can remember all of my injuries, and finally connect with how they aren't hurting. Lifting my hands up, my gloves and sleeves are still burned, and the palms bloody, but even with Farore fussing over me I can rub and feel unbroken skin under the layer of crimson, the same with the wound in my stomach.

_'Meh, good enough.' _She sniffs, pulling back and dispelling the rag as she drops it. I look up into Farore's smiling face as she continues to be held up by her own winds. I don't really have anything to say as I can remember my own harsh thoughts directed towards my patron, but can't bring myself to speak the words of apology.

_'You… don't need to apologize,' _Farore says, still smiling slightly as her eyes fall to the ground. Apparently the Goddess is able to hear even unspoken words, and I feel stupid for not having clued in on that throughout this half-conversation.

_'Now,' _She adds, looking me up and down for a moment before giving a slight wink, _'Nayru's been too sad through all of this, maybe seeing her Chosen smile will help her out.'_ Farore's smile grows wider even as she speaks, her fingers twining into one another as she clasps her hands together.

_'So get going and get out of here!'_ The Goddess continues, _'Too many bad memories in these halls, let them lie for a while, and everything will come together in time.'_ Farore almost seems to fade from view even as she nods in encouragement. With her image all but invisible, my eyes find themselves already caught in Zelda's. I remember what I said which was only a few minutes ago, and don't quite know what to think as the tears in her eyes don't ever pause.

Nayru looks back over her shoulder at me, and I can see once more how the Goddess is also in tears, just like when I saw her face in the Triforce of Wisdom. I don't know whether I'm supposed to walk towards the Princess, or if I should just remain where I am. Even at this distance I can see that Zelda's eyes are filled with a mixture of emotions, confusion, sorrow, and… joy?

That part I certainly can't explain, but at last I'm able to uproot myself from where I'm standing, taking a tentative step towards Zelda as she does the same. I pry my gaze from hers for a moment as I can't help but notice something red against the calm blues of her dress. But I feel my mouth open slightly as I can see the crimson that has soaked through the lower part of her gown over her legs. She can't have been hurt though, could she?

"Zelda," I say surprising myself as my voice comes out so clear, despite the fact that I couldn't speak when facing Farore. I don't have anything to say after her name, but there wasn't that much distance between us from the start; and even a few steps is enough for Zelda to be able to close the rest with only one more, quick pace.

"You idiot!" She shouts, throwing herself against me with tears in her eyes. Her actions catching me somewhat off guard, and forcing me back a few shuffled steps, Zelda's fingers curled into the fabric of my burnt, stained, bloody, tunic. "You're supposed to wait until I answer you before you die!"

She feels so small and fragile against me, and my eyes drift shut slightly as I wrap my arms around her. Gently at first, but I give in as her hair brushes up against my face slightly, and tighten my hold. She's almost trembling as her voice comes out almost like a wail, and I can't help but feel this insatiable urge to keep her safe. I've dreamt of holding her before, something I would have been embarrassed to admit to a few days ago, but I feel different now for some reason.

"And?" I whisper, having to fight back the urge to rest my palms against her to complete the embrace, the blood on my hands isn't something I want to tough her with. Zelda has her forehead resting against my shoulder as I turn my face fully into her soft hair, breathing in the faded sent of perfume which isn't the same one I remember her wearing. She's still trembling slightly, and I can feel how uneven her breathing is as she tries to calm her tears. I just want to lift my hands up and stroke her golden locks as she keeps herself up against me, remembering again why I shouldn't do that, and focusing instead on how warm she feels.

_'You should leave,'_ Nayru's voiceinterrupts softly, I look up from where I had been pressing my face into Zelda's neck, the princess in my arms twisting slightly to see the Goddess standing there placidly, her hands clasped over her heart with her own eyes down. _'There is nothing more for you both here; beneath the waves.'_ She explains, looking up at us with her vibrant eyes now a dark, stormy blue. Even the white and pupil are consumed by the bold shifting colour.

_'Retreat to the Surface,'_ Farore's voice calls, and I look around again to see the goddess's eyes a solid pale green; almost grey like the sky in a vicious storm of winds. _'I promise this will be the last time you will turn your back on that which's dear to you.'_ My hold on Zelda goes somewhat lax as she pulls away from me slightly, one of her hands still on my shoulder, and the other falling to my arm as she stands right there with me.

_'Soon, the sun shall rise.' _Now it's Din who speaks, her eyes consumed with red the same hue as smoldering embers. _'That is not something either of you should miss.'_ A small, sad smile pulls at Din's lips as her eyes fall for a moment; she appears to contemplate something before looking back at Zelda and I again, her arm rising as well. Looking to both Farore and Nayru, I notice the other Goddesses doing the same thing; flames slowly crawling around Din's closed fist, and currents of air and water doing the same around her sisters.

_'Breathe life into what once was on the brink of death; winds upon which paths shall be wrought!' _

I instantly forget the blood across my palms, light surging up beneath us as my feet leave the floor, and out of instinct I quickly pull Zelda to me. She responds the same way though, giving a small gasp as she quickly buries her face against me again, her arms slipping up and around my neck, holding on tightly as I can feel us moving up.

_'Bring order to the waves which have swallowed the lands; waters upon which all shall walk!' _

I can hear the Goddesses speaking loudly around the chamber, the light becoming so bright with their words that I am forced to close my eyes. I feel like I've heard what they're saying before though; in fact, I know I've heard them, their words are just-

_'Forever feed the hearts of men; the fires which shall guide the lost!' _

My arms tighten around Zelda all the more at what happens next. I hate falling, but at least going from up to down makes sense, firing up from the ground and into the air is a different experience all together. My reaction is partly out of fear, we aren't standing under the hole in the roof, meaning that above us there's only solid--

I can feel us moving, but cracking one eye open my vision is still. A powerful, and defeated, man appears below us, standing in the chamber and watching with sad, dark eyes. His neck is craned back slightly to look up at where I hold his only child dearly, tears appear in his eyes as he almost nods to me, as if in approval. Details fade as from the chamber as His Majesty's red cloak mends itself, his damaged crown shining golden and pure much like the day I met him. Zelda can't see him though; it's as if he purposely doesn't want her to know he's there.

There's, a message in his eyes though, and I don't have to think hard to find it. The meaning strikes clearly in my heart as I alter my hold on Zelda, rubbing my face against her soft hair as I make sure there's no way I can drop her. I nod to her father as those threatening tears spill down his hard, lined face. I swear I won't let anything happen to her; ever…

With that though, the golden chamber of light fades to the blank, harsh grays of a frozen garden, continuing on I watch the towers of a mighty castle as Zelda and I fly past them. My vision catching up quickly with us as a powerful force pushes the two of us up and away, beyond the reach of the lands we've both fought our entire lives to protect.

It's all so silent though, not a single, distant sound breaking through as we move higher and higher. I can look across fields and low mountains I traveled so often I became bored of them, all a sickly blur of gray and black; colours which can never hope to do justice to the land. Looking up there's only the same unending mess of black and gray, the watery hell our paradise has become.

"Link," I look down, finding my vision blurred by tears for some reason. Blinking them away I can see Zelda looking up at me with a similar problem. I don't have anything to say, do I try to put words to the pain I feel as Hyrule continues to vanish below us? Do I tell her that her father is now all alone in that silent world? Or… is this when I tell her how much I love her, give voice to those thoughts which drove me insane what was really just short minutes ago? Go on and on about how I'll do anything to protect her, and how everything-

"Link," Tears are still running down her cheeks, something I've tried to tell her over and over again how much I hate that. I don't have a chance to say it again though, her body moving up slightly as a pair of soft lips close over mine. I'm almost shocked at first, not sure what's happening; at least that's what it is before Zelda makes to pull back, and I quickly move in instead.

I shut out that horrible silence as I close my eyes, not loosening my grip on her as her lips part slowly. It's as though I can transfer all of those feelings I just can't put to words through actions. I feel numb and tense as her tongue rubs against mine, Zelda's fingers curling in my hair as I try to lose myself in her.

For the moment I just want to forget what we're leaving behind, and what's most likely waiting above the waves for us. I know what I feel for Zelda, but the reality of our lives is suddenly starting to push through. Master Hand won't let me remain in this world, and Zelda's place is with her people...

_'Hold your breath,'_ a voice whispers softly, and both Zelda and I hear it. It doesn't make sense as Zelda pulls away from the kiss slightly, but we both so as we're told. Iciness envelopes my head, running like ice down my arms, back, and legs, I hold Zelda close as it feels as though a mountain is pressing down on my lungs. Opening my eyes I see nothing but a solid blur of blacks and grays, it's so cold, and when I open my mouth to say something, nothing but bubbles appear.

And we just keep going…

* * *

**Review? **


	13. Chapter 13

**I altered Valoo's appearance from Wind Waker substantially. I mean, really, one would think he only got so rolly-polly after sitting on his big 'ole butt for five hundred years. No one starts out that big! **

**

* * *

**

**End of an Era  
**Chapter 13

Nayru, I'm so tired… my clothing feels clammy and damp, something rough grating against my skin as I move my face, slowly beginning to wake up. Cracking one eye open groggily at first I see nothing, the sound of waves crashing reaching me as from the darkness shadows and images begin to appear. Stones and shrubs form from the inky black, reflecting the light of the moon, which, as I roll over slightly, I can see it's full, pale face shinning down low in the sky.

I'm on the surface again and after being raised into the water must have drifted to what is now an island. But, looking around I can see now that the clouds… the rain: are all gone… The stars and sky are to clear and beautiful, each pinpoint of light almost dancing in their own sections of the endless velvet blue, that large hopeful moon, like a silver disk, watching over it all. It's all something I've been without for months; an end to the floods…

I notice something else as I watch the sky though, and I can feel a slight weight wrapped around me. Looking over my stained, soiled skirts, I finally acknowledge the arm draped over my shoulders, and the second one under me; pressed into the thin layer of dirt which hasn't washed away. Curled fingers shine palely in the moonlight as I can see the burnt appearance of the gloves which now end at the wrists. My memories are slow in coming though, and I don't press myself for details; I just want to remember the important parts.  
The person asleep behind me is important; I know that for a fact.

Rolling onto my other side, I can see how the moonlight shines softly off of Link's face. His eyes are closed and his expression calm as he just sleeps, the pale light picking out the faint traces of blood across his cheek, as well as other details I can't normally see. I don't think I ever noticed how many scars he has; most of them so faint that you would have to be as close as I am now to find them. Those pale, lined areas of skin in the shape of slashes, perhaps from blades and explosions. Nayru, did I truly think that after a life of fighting he had never been injured?

Before I can even think it through I find the fingers of my right hand up, the tips running gently over those faded lines. I stop for a moment to remove the second glove I'm still wearing, before letting myself go back to tracing the marks. I don't know why but I just can't help myself, my fingers roam from his skin to his hair, combing gently through the tangled, blood-spattered strands.

Is it because he frightened me so badly? Down there in the Master Sword's Chamber, how his eyes went sightless and he became a dead weight in my arms? That fear and grief which ran through me before Nayru appeared with her arms around me, pulling me from Link as his body seemed to fade away. The Goddess could have ripped my heart out with her bare hands and it would have hurt less than seeing that.

I love him and he was almost taken from me, but it wouldn't have been the first time either. Master Hand stole Link from Hyrule before I was old enough to see what kind of man he could become, or even appreciate the potential. And that's what set off this horrible chain of events which lead to my hating him, when in truth it was that Hand and of course Ganondorf who deserved those feelings.

Now I know what kind of man he ca—no, that Link has become. If I had to watch him tempt the anger of the gods, and die for the sake of others to realize it, then perhaps I'm the one who should be hated… But, that doesn't change what he told me…

Lying close enough to see his all but hidden scars, it's no challenge to hear him breathing as well, each intake calm and even, not wheezing and painful like before. Tucking a few strands of hair behind one of his ears I at last take my eyes from his face, closing them as I rest the side of my head against his chest. It isn't uncomfortable at all, my eyes having been level with his chin this entire time. I can feel his heart beat through his clothing as I lay here; it's just like his breathing; calm and even.

I realize that we're both sleeping on the ground, but since we're already covered in filth I for one don't care. It feels right to be in Link's arms, and my fatigue from these past few days is catching up to me with a vengeance.

My eyes feel heavy as Link shifts slightly in his sleep, the movement waking me back up as he groans slightly, a sign that he's coming too as well. I feel him almost tense slightly, holding his breath as he seems more than a bit startled. Curling up even closer, my eyes shut themselves as I nuzzle up under his chin. My nose rubbing against the ties of his tunic as, despite his apparent tension, I relax into him, and after a moment he does the same.

"Where do you think we are?" I murmur softly, startling Link as he had been tightening his arms around me again. He must have thought I was asleep, and seems to think something important over, after a moment though, he continues with what he had been doing.

"I have no idea." Link whispers and I feel warm despite my wet clothing as his arms circle me again. My lips pulling up in a slight smile as I lift my head up; looking into his blue eyes which almost seem to glow in the moonlight. Something wavers back and forth behind them as he looks at me though, his peaceful expression from before having faded slightly behind a look of minute confusion and perhaps, apprehension?

It's my turn to tense this time as Link dips his head down slightly; his lips brushing against mine and making my head spin. I feel winded as I return the kiss gingerly, like there's a belt around my ribs squeezing the breath from me. We don't fall into a long, possessive kiss again, our lips just coming up to one another before pulling back repeatedly. I still feel short of breath as I roll onto my back, Link remaining by my side, but still leaning over and holding me close to him.

Closing my eyes with a gentle sigh, I tilt my head towards Link as I fold my arms loosely across my stomach. I would much prefer the sounds of chirping birds and rustling leaves over the crashing of small waves, but the world, although so much different now, seems, calm… It's as if there is a gentle echo of music floating across the water's surface. Like the songs our people have used for centuries to show gratitude to our gods, but even though that land and our people have changed, are lost, it makes me feel as if our lore will live on in the wind's breath.

"Do you hear that?" Link whispers softly, his breath brushing against my ear gently as I stir again, not having begun to sleep again with the sound of the waves, but feeling oddly comfortable were I lay. Allowing my eyes to slit open, I blink slightly as I feel him shift next to me; pulling his arm out from under me but keeping one palm on my shoulder as he sits up.

"A harp." It isn't an echo, it's real. Floating across the waves, drifting through the now still twilight air; I can here it. The gentle voice of a well-strung harp, it's stings being plucked slowly and with great care, as if the player knows little of the instrument, but much of the song itself.

Link rises to his feet a bit unsteadily as I myself sit up, I try to place my feet under myself to stand, but tip back slightly as my limbs feel as if they were lead. With a second try however I do indeed stand, moving a few steps to where Link has already wandered, almost directly to the water's edge. Gently, I slip the fingers of my right hand in between his own, standing at his side as the moon is now gone from my sight, having already been in the midst of it's decent and now lost behind the island behind us.

This is no beach though; the ground beneath us is sandy, yes, but mere weeks ago it would have been nothing more than a dry crag. I look up and behind us, inland a bit more, and see no clouds in the gently lightening sky, but a massive expanse of mountain. All around us, protruding all around the water before us, large pillars of stone, perfectly worked, although many now snapped and ending in jagged edges, show is the workmanship of the Gorons.

"Death mountain…?" I murmur as if asking a question. There are no clouds swirling atop it's now shrunken peak, but where else would Goron masonry be so plainly found? The gentle voice of the harp never fades as we stand there together, a moment later Link stirs, turning towards me and then looking past me.

"I think it's coming from over there." He states, nodding past me as I turn. A large rise of stone and earth, what I would once have assumed to be merely one of the various dips and edges of the mountain's side, seems to block us from what I would assume to be a larger expanse of what was once a barren mountain, now slowly becoming a beach.  
The sand is unstable where it hasn't simply washed away, making footing difficult but not so that I would require help. The rise is not high, but looking down into the calmer waters, I can watch it simply vanish down at a sharp angle. It isn't very high, but before the rains it would have been a perilous climb.

Link is ahead of me, and once he reaches the top he quickly get's down onto his stomach, looking back at me as I give him a surprised look and placing one finger over his lips for me to be silent. Actually, I hadn't been about to question his stance, merely at last recalling his injuries, the blood on his clothing not having faded, but his face I can tell is no longer harmed, his stomach and back clearly unwounded now as he wouldn't be able to move otherwise. Certainly not crawl around on his elbows.

My gown is stained, bloodied, wet and dried and then wet and dried again, covered in dirt and any other grimes it may have picked up from the water we floated through, with all this in mind I feel no regret as I mimic him, climbing down onto my stomach as I crawl the last little ways up the ledge. It would be dry and dusty if not for the rains it has endured so recently.

The harp playing is clearer to me as I move to come up right next to Link. In fact, where the player is located, the curves of Death Mountain and the Goron pillars act almost like an amphitheatre. 

I let out a slight gasp of surprise, my face breaking into a smile as it is not one solo person standing alone along the water's edge. A small fire crackles away in the midst of what appears to be a rough camp, newly pitched. The scattered men having tossed down their bold, now dented armor, weapons protruding from the rocky ground as one or two seem to be lounging under a wide arch made of stone. It was perhaps one of the wide arches which looped across the roads up to the mountain at various points, the road now washed away below us, but perhaps continuing on farther ahead?

Standing at the edge of the waters, just out of reach of the waves which are calmly lapping at the ground with little rhythm, I can see who it is who is stroking the harp's strings so carefully.

A Zora, his fins eaten away by the corrosive waters Ganondorf poisoned, clothed in dark red pants perhaps borrowed from some unfortunate refuges. His head ending in a point at his nose, the other end a fishtail now limp and hanging back along his neck, the fins on the tail have also been eaten away. Solid blue eyes are closed, even though it's hard to see, I can still tell simply by how he's standing there, the harp cradled gently in one arm as the fingers of his other hand move shyly across the golden strings.

There are other Zora around him as well, only a handful, perhaps six or seven, but they stand listening only a few feet away anyways. It takes a moment, before I realize something subtle about this scene, and begin to frown.

"They won't go in." Link murmur; voicing my own conclusions. Four Zora stand there, watching an listening to the harp's melodically voice as it drifts through the air. It sounds almost sad though, as if mimicking the feelings flowing through the group before us. They stand at the edge of what was once their home, but that home is now covered in clouds of toxic grime, to heavy to rise to the surface, to light to settle at the bottom, simply hanging around the corpses of their people, the ones who didn't die in a place where their forms could rise to the surface…

As all the peoples of Hyrule, and as all the people of each other land as well, the Zora bear scars as painful as ours, if not more. My people are demolished, hardly a fraction of lives remaining out of the great whole which once was. And now those who lived on the land by the river shall live atop islands in an ocean, but the Zora; a people who were bread from the sea, swimming in the wide birth of Jabu Jabu, now their expanded territory is one they cannot inhabit. Their way of life is dead. They could take the lower parts of the ocean now, far from their abandoned homes and clouds of murky death, but truly, is there any escaping the memories? Is there any hope of life in the very place so much death took place? The ocean which was once land reeks as heavily of death as their own lagoons now stagnant in the dark depths. Only these mountaintops made islands, and the wide, now clear sky above can grant any form of purity.

"It will take years before steady currents can establish themselves," I murmur after a moment, glancing at Link and finding his blue eyes already looking at me, "There water's are stagnant…"

"Many years for the currents to come, but the memories of these trials will remain fresh in the minds of every generation hereafter…" He replies. It would sound as if we were speaking formerly to one another, almost stretching it so. But I cannot bring myself to use English at the moment, Hylian is the only language which moves past my lips as we speak.

I recognize the harp in the Zora's hands, it's deep rose-wood handles held in place with a plate of gold, a face etched into it with wide lips and curling hair, golden strings drawn taught and singing softly as the sky continues only to lighten. The sun at last making its return to our drowned world, as if Nayru's harp bid it return…

"I wonder where the others are?" I say softly, looking once more to the harp and then back at Link, slowly though, I begin to retreat back down the rise, Link taking a moment before following. Somehow, I don't think I want to be seen by them, it would only cause more pain.

"We're turning to the mansion, aren't we?" Link asks; his voice a bit louder now as there's less chance of us being overheard. I move to stand at the water's edge again, close to where we woke up. However, like the Zora I feel uncomfortable allowing the waters to touch even the hem of my soiled gown.

"Master Hand is here, isn't he? Did he already take the other's back?" It seems as though neither one of us will actually answer the other's question. But it's as if that lack of answer is one in itself. We **are** going back, the Hand **is** here…

The sun, I can just barely see it, cresting the waves so slowly, as if peeking over just to catch a glimpse, and then pausing as if it knows naught what to think of the sight which it finds before it. A glorious land of greens swallowed by the murky waters before us.

I feel Link's fingers weave through mine as he comes to stand next to me, and my eyes burn and throat tighten. I feel a slight tug at my heart, but it pulls me in a direction I can't name nor truly describe. I almost don't notice it, but it tugs again, again, and then once more. Tug, tug, tug, I know it's Master Hand's pull, as if there are strings slipping around me, at elbows, knees, and heart, and if it were to pull them hard enough, as I know it's trying to, I'll dance just like the puppet he's making me into. Is this how everyone else feels? Unable to help but move along with his whims?

"I just want to see the sun." I whisper, closing my eyes slightly as I speak before opening them again. Link is silent at my side, saying nothing yet offering my hand a gentle squeeze as if to comfort me. Over the rise, I hear the harp continue to sing, its sadness not only felt in the hearts of the Zora, but now myself and Link as well. Our worlds are not for us to live in anymore. The Zora are no longer to live in the seas, and we are no longer to live in this world.

And then it stops, the harp's gentle voice quiets, the last note hanging softly in the air as the waves, uneven as they are, take pause, the wind dare's not stir, and the sun finally shows it's face. It's so bright, golden rays, brighter than any the Triforce could ever have hoped to shine with, spread across the still waves, rushing forth and painting everything in a shimmering yellow glow.

The world blurs to me, and I find myself needing to blink the tears from my gaze, feeling them trail down my cheeks, curl under my chin, and then fall at last onto the ground which slopes down like the mountainside it was, into the flood-waters which buried it's base. The waves begin to move again, lapping once, twice, and again, the wind at last carries that final note away from where any ear may hear it, and there are still none more to follow.

But then a sound. Blaring, hard, like a horn. It ripples across the water as the sun seems as if to give a slight flare, a shock of yellow light less blinding than before moving from it, rushing across the endless waves.

Again, the horn blows, but it isn't a horn. I turn my head around to the rocky span behind us, the one which trails up to the now cloudless peak of Death Mountain. The peak seems to shudder slightly high above us and out of sight. Dimly, I hear a deep rumble, and then feel a slight chock run through the ground beneath me. Link shuffles at my side slightly as if wary, before I catch sight of a slight cloud of smoke billowing high above us at an angle so steep I would have to step back in order to see it more fully.

Yes, and explosion, a few small pebbles come away from the mountainside and crackle down it's rain-washed sides, harmless as a plume of smoke rushes into the sky, breaking the clear blue expanse. One might perhaps find this event worrisome, but I take heart in it instead. Hyrule is flooded, but Subrosia- Din's most cherished land, burns on in the belly of the world. They are a people who will not suffer the same drastic changes as those of us here upon the surface.

"A dragon," Link murmurs, in time with my own thoughts as something long and slender soars out of the ashes before turning sharply to its left and bending around the mountain's peak and out of sight. That trumpeting blare sounds again, echoing through the empty air and causing the mountain to shift once more in the water.

It takes a moment for the mighty creature to reappear. Its smooth underbelly is pale and white, but almost tinted yellow along the edges. The scales along back, neck, head, and its sleek tail are all a deep red, the tail ending in a pair of hook-like claws. The dragon's body is slender and almost serpentine as it glides tilted to one side, belly nearly down on the rock of the mountainside as a pair of wings as far across as I am tall hold it in the air. It trumpets yet again, but this time there are words in our own tongue mixed in.

"Children of Jabun!" The dragon cries, its voice low and rough like grinding stones, a deep sound born of its chest and rumbling up through an elongated throat. "Blessed of Nayru!" Pushing away from the mountainside, the dragon vanishes once more around the peaks, descending all the while since it appeared, yet still circling the island with surprising speed. I feel my hair and skirts blow to one side as it reappears, wings giving a low, powerful beat as it turns slightly, low enough now to fly directly over our heads seemingly without noticing us.

The dragon then flies a wide birth and takes itself out over the water, its lithe body twisting in on itself as if it were trying to catch its own tail as it flies in a tight circle around itself. Water splashes up from the waves just inches below the dragon's curled body, tiny droplets landing upon it's red scales causing them to shimmer in the sunlight before it uncurls and glides smoothly towards the shore, vanishing half from sight behind the rise which separates our two pieces of beach.

I nearly take a step towards the division to climb back up to where Link and I were hidden before, but I pause as I feel his hand quickly grasp my wrist. Looking back at him in surprise, I instantly notice a strained look in his eyes, his face pulled and looking as though the colour were draining from his cheeks.

I open my mouth to speak his name, wanting to ask what's wrong, but as I do so I suddenly can't find the breath. Elbows, knees, and heart, I feel a sudden and very sharp pain pierce all named areas, taking a gentle gasp as our world's colours seem to distort and bleed into one another. I couldn't feel them, the threads knotting themselves around me, but now those invisible strands are made painfully clear to me.

Now I do not hang like a puppet though, the Hands not having aimed for that just yet. Instead, I feel the strings connected to me spinning round and round my form, like a spider's web quickly pinning my arms to my sides and knees together. I can see Link before me still, but he merely seems to hang limp in the air; the threads held lax for the puppet he is and which I shall soon become like. That single thread weaving its way through my heart, I can feel it taking root like a vile weed, latching itself to me in an almost biting manner.

The colours around me simply continue to bleed, swirling together in a chaotic blur. Sadness fills me, oddly enough it's similar to last night; when Link and I flew from the castle with the light of the Gods. I'm leaving something precious behind, and, it's something I don't think I shall ever be able to take back…

"A willful little wretch, aren't you?" A voice sounds more in my mind than to my ears, my eyes unable to focus as I allow them to drift open and closed almost drunkenly. I can feel no ground beneath me, hear now waves behind me. The warm sun I'm starved for has left to leave my skin chill once again. I could die on the inside to hear that velvety smooth voice wrapping itself around my mind; that thread of ice knotting ever more within my heart, thick fingers like those of sapling trees bent round me tightly like the threads binding my limbs. Threads which bite into me, both body and mind, which feed off of powers I cannot tap nor fight, becoming heavy ropes binding me to this new fate.

"Home sweet home, isn't it, Princess?"

* * *

_'Nayru has not forgotten thee, Jabu-Jabu has not forsaken thee! But look now into the waters which now make graves of the peoples both of valleys and rivers! This stagnant death, this bloodied water, it is with these sacrifices with which the future shall be secured! Mourn no more! _

_As you learned the rivers and the lakes, learn the ocean and its islands! Ride upon Farore's Winds to learn Nayru's Waters, and carry Din's fire forth to the hearts of all those who now reside upon island peaks! Fly! With Din's gift and Nayru's consent; and in the name of your fallen Princess I bid the fly! Fly, Zora! Fly… Rito!' _

* * *

GAME!

Maybe it means he wins after all, Master Hand I mean. I lift my sword up high above my head as Falcon merely crosses his arms in distaste, his charge abandoned as Zelda crouches down to help Samus back up onto the platform from where she was clinging just barely to the edge of the stadium.

The roar of the crowd is nearly deafening as she finishes her task and comes to stand next to me, gloved hands coming up in front of her with a slight space between her palms; a crackling flame appearing as I ram my sword back down into it's casing on my back. Barely a moment later, the four of us all experience the nauseating feel of the warps, Zelda vanishes from my side, and Falcon and I step into the locker room.

"I still don't understand you." Falcon murmurs after a few moments of silence, I stand at my locker and open it gingerly, undoing the straps across my shoulder and letting my shield and sword drop into the storage box. I unclasp the weights from around my wrists yet keep my gloves on after pulling my green tunic from my head. It's nearly soaked from fountain water as is my cap and boots. I take the cap off as well, but leave my boots on because they're too much of a pain. Closing the locker, I turn to see the Captain combing his hair back with a plastic comb from his own locker, his red and gold helmet resting on the shelf within the unit itself.

"I don't quiet understand it either." I reply, "It was an odd feeling while we were there though. I don't know if I could explain it really."

"Try." Is the curt reply I receive, "All that work, and you **both** just roll over and start doing what that crazy pair want!" This is slowly turning into a conversation we've both had before already. I've learned since Zelda and I returned to the mansion what happened to bring her to the castle in the first place, and upon our actual arrival back within the Hand's Territory, we both learned that before finding us, the hands found the others in Samus's ship, and promptly returned them here as well.

"I've already tried, but I don't think anyone really understood." I answer after Falcon goes back to grooming himself in the small mirror. "It's just that, when we washed up on shore, it was like, we didn't have a place anymore. The knights didn't need to be knight's anymore, the people simply need to live on their own now, I think both of us wanted to be able to help, but really, we would probably only feel like burdens to them." I stop talking as I can't feel my words going anywhere substantial.

"You're both just bowing down to him; fighting in the tournaments just lets them both get away with everything they've done." Falcon's words are bitter, and honestly, I share those feelings with him. However, I just don't see the point in arguing. I'm not hopeless about it, no; I feel actually quiet happy about myself and how things are now. I feel sadness though, being parted from my world in a way more complete than ever. But, I think maybe it's more a state of nostalgia than anything.

Zelda and I were given our lives to live out from here on as we see fit or are able to manage. I think that this was mainly just supposed to relieve us of our duties of bearing the Triforce's pieces, but at the same time… I know she loves and cries for the people of Hyrule, both the dead and the survivors. They are the people she should have grown to be queen of, but, since we returned here, it's as though being relieved of one set of duties took the rest away as well.

It's not Sir Link, Farore's Chosen, Hero of Time, and Holder of the Triforce of Courage, anymore. It's just. Link.

And it isn't Her Royal Magesty the Princess Zelda of Hyrule, Nayru's Chosen, Dream Watcher and Holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, it's merely Zelda…

There are no more titles attached to us. I feel the threads around my heart, binding me to this strange, foreign place, but that isn't a title. It isn't an obligation. Do I like to fight? Yes, I do. I enjoy tournaments; I have good friends here and enjoy their company.

"Falcon," I say, speaking before the captain can as I see his mouth opening with a retort. I give a slight chuckle and scratch the back of my head slightly with a sheepish smile. "I'm happy that you're concerned, I really am, but, what happened, would have happened even if I'd never come to the mansion at all. Master Hand merely fed the flames, so, really, it's alright." His mouth closes and his lips twist into a sour line by the time I finish speaking, but he says nothing else. Merely breathing a hefty sigh and tossing the comb down into his locker with a flick. It takes only a moment or two of general silence as the racer closes the door to his locker and walks past me with his helmet tucked under one arm before he speaks again.

"C'mon, Fairy-Boy, I'll fix you a nice drink in the lounge. You've been talking all poetic-y since you guys got back. Seriously, it's bad enough hearing that junk from Marth and Roy, I don't need you blathering Shakespeare too." I give a more open chuckle at the jest, holding my tunic and cap across one arm as I walk after him with a smile.

In the end, yes, maybe Master Hand has won this one; maybe Zelda and I are simply giving up. But, our lives; are ours…

They're ours…

* * *

_Two small children stand atop a tower of blackened stone, water pouring down in mighty pillars from mere feet above their small heads. A boy in green, a cap the colour of spring leaves hugging his brow as a shock of gold blond hair pokes out from beneath it, wielding a sword once held by a man instead. A tunic of emerald hue hangs down nearly to his knees in the style of an ancient hero. At his side, a girl of similar age, a gown she has never before known in her life hangs down to the black stone at her feet, shades of pale rose and gentle cream, white gloves up to her elbows, a crown of gold and jewels, finery she has never beheld before resting atop her brow. Both are bloodied, weary, confused, and perhaps even saddened. _

_A man stands before them, clothed in a fine red coat, one which reaches down nearly to the ground as a long, regal robe. A crown of bright gold, lacking ornament but speaking of power and respect resting atop his graying hair, light can nearly be seen passing through his eyes even as he no longer faces it; it, the glowing resonance of the Triforce. _

_The waters around them rise, collapsing a grand shield which held a castle suspended and untouched by time. A great crash echoes throughout the oceans as mighty white pillars crumble and fall, towers collapsing from sudden weight and pressure upon their blue shingled tops. A herald of gold glimmers once before the darkness of the water steals away its shine, sealing the final fate of a forgotten land. _

_The two children fight the pull of the waves, the waters winning them over and dragging their small forms up towards the surface; towards the sun and the light. They fight it though, the sword to heavy now with the water surrounding him falls from the young boy's grasp, landing with a dull echo against black stone as the man in red remains unmoving, as if stone like the platform upon which he stands. _

_His hand rises, as if to grasp the wanting fingers of the boy hero as his young eyes show deep sadness and confusion, the former reflected in those of his mentor. This man he hardly knows yet for whom his heart cries out in pity for the loneliness one ancient heart has burdened, as crushing as the waters he has held back for so many centuries. _

_The waters close in, two small figures vanishing into the wavering light of their world above; their ocean home, their way of life salvaged from the brink of destruction from a malicious power. The forgotten world of their ancestor's lies buried deep within the sea, drowned by time's waters, tears shed by the gods themselves. _

_'My dearest child, Zelda… Find peace. For my own heart shall only rest when I know that those of each and every one of my now lost people, my own blessed daughter first among those names, has found peace with themselves, and their memories and lives. Our final hours of strife have marked the end of a mighty era, but look now, where my eyes cannot, and see the new age which has dawned in the wake of our pain. My dear, sweet, devoted child, find rest, find peace, and at last, let our weary kingdom die…' _

_The black tower crumbles, obsidian stones grinding against other weights as dark as they, coming loose as they grind, churn, and break. The tower tips, sags, it splits, and in a final roar, it crumbles. _

_A final sparkle, just before the endless night overcomes all below the depths of a calm, and clear blue sea, of light so faint but is still unmistakably that of gold, like a flash it fires across all directions. Deep, deep, down beneath the sea, in regions untouched by preserving, freezing magics, grounds long since freed of bloodied memories, churned by currents into soft sea beds, rolling beds of silt still bear the memory of sand. Shadows of rolling fields, of single, strong-rooted trees sitting lazily atop cresting rises. A mighty forest stands silently, seen for scarcely a moment, dessert sands now stone and murk blister about in raging storms long past. Cool mountain streams and wide, fast flowing rivers nothing but ugly scars across the rolling sea-beds. _

_Panes of glass, coloured and parted in patterns of story stand in frames plastered with grime, shine clearly and full of vibrant life. A town-square fills with hawker's cries for but the barest glimmer. _

_At last though, all is quiet. The currents ebb and flow, the storms come and pass. Memory fades into legend. Legend into Myth. And finally, Myth becomes nothing more than words upon the wind's breath. _

_The End of an Era, is the Dawning of a New Age… _

**The End **

**

* * *

**

**-Takes a bow- I humbly thank each and every one of my most patient reviewers. Even if this final and long over due chapter receives no attention, I still am grateful for the fans who did in fact stick with it long enough to enjoy at least most of this story. **


End file.
